Trust in a Youkai
by Nagi2
Summary: RedoneAn ancient race trying to be brought back to like by its only survivor. Kagome is being beaten by her stepfather and Inuyasha betrays her trust. Who else does she find trust in but a youkai lord?
1. Chapter 1

**I recently had this story up but it was taken down because someone had to complain. So, I re-wrote a few chapters to make it better and more to everyones liking. I finally have it back up and I hope its good enough for everyone so I don't get anymore complaints.**

**Disclaimer: Ok I'm only going to say this once and only once, no more will it be posted in any of my other chapters. Me no own so you no sue Ok? Good.**

**Notes 1: If any of you are big fans of Inuyasha and Kikyou then this story is not for you. There will be some bashing on the both of them later on in the story.**

**Notes 2: Just so all of you know this will be a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fic. So please no flames on that part. You have been warned. **

**Please, please review……..they give me encouragement. I will take any type of reviews. I really love the nice ones and the ones that help me out or give me ideas. Ok enough of my ranting here is the story.**

_**Trust In a Youkai**_

_Chapter 1_

_The Wedding_

"Inuyasha I have to go!" Kagome yelled

"No way you're staying here; we need you to find the Jewel shards." Inuyasha yelled back

"I don't care, you've known for a long time that my mother was going to get married and I have to be at that wedding" Kagome shot back.

"But you said the wedding was tomorrow, why do you have to leave today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because there are some things that I have to do" Kagome glared at the hanyou.

"I don't care. You're not going!" Inuyasha folded his arms, ending the conversation.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a sweet innocent voice

"What?" the hanyou looked over at Kagome from the corner of his eyes.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome yelled.

With Inuyasha being face first in the ground Kagome took her chance and left. There were some things she had to do before she got a new step dad.

Kagome crawled out of the well and entered the house "Mom, Sota, Grandpa I'm home! Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen sweetie" Kagome heard her mother call out. Kagome walked into the kitchen to see her step father to be sitting at the table.

"Oh, hi Evann, I thought you would be at work" Kagome smiled.

"I took the day off. Your late, you should nave been here sooner" Evann said looking up at her from the table.

"Sorry, I had trouble with Inuyasha" Kagome said as she hugged her mother.

"Oh" he simply said and took another sip of his coffee.

When Kagome found out that her mother was going to get married to Evann she had to tell him about the well. So one night Kagome, her mother, and Evann sat down at the table and Kagome explained everything. About Inuyasha, her friends, Naraku, and even the Shikon no Toma. Evann was surprised to hear this but accepted it. The only thing that he wanted was for her to not be gone as long as she usually is. Kagome agreed but the only problem was getting Inuyasha to agree. Instead of staying three to four weeks at a time Kagome was only allowed to go for two weeks at a time. It made finding the jewel shards harder but eventually they got used to it. And now here they are a day before the wedding.

"Kagome sweetie, do you want to go down to the store with me and pick up our dresses?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Sure I can't wait" Kagome chirped

"Ok then, it might take a while because we still have to get Kagome's dress fitted" Sere said when she bent down to give Evann a kiss "We'll be back as soon as possible"

"Good, see you later than" Evann said "Bye Kagome"

"Bye Evann" Kagome waved and left the house with her mother. Evann just sat there drinking his coffee with a smile on his face.

**------------**

"So how are your friends through the well dear?" Sere asked sweetly.

"There all great Sango's as sweet as ever and Miroku, well Miroku is still a leach, and Inuyasha still acts like a slave driver" Kagome answered looking out her window.

"It must be harder to get the jewel shards since you can't stay in feudal Japan as long any more" Sere mentioned

"Yeah...but if that's what Evann wants then that's what I'll do" Kagome looked over at her mother and smiled.

They drove the rest of the way in a light conversation mainly including Evann and marriage or Inuyasha and feudal Japan. When they got to the store they entered and walked to the counter.

"Ah Ms. Hiragaushi or should I say Mrs. Taki" a clerk said coming out from the back room.

"Hello Alice, I'm here to get my dress and get Kagome's fitted" Sere smiled

"Yes right away, have a seat and I will be right back" moment's later Alice came back with both dresses. "Here is your dress Ms. Hiragaushi and here is Kagome's" she said setting them down then handing Kagome's to her "Here, go to the dressing room and put this on and we'll finish fitting your dress" A couple hours later the dress was finished and the girls were on their way home.

------------

"We're home!" Sere called as they entered the house.

"Hello, any one home?" Kagome called out

"Were back here!" they herd Sota yell.

The two followed the voice to the back of the house then outside. When they got there Kagome was met with an unusual surprise "Inuyasha what…"

"Inuyasha is so cool; he's showing us some of his cool moves with his sword!" Sota interrupted.

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and started walking towards Kagome "Hey Kagome I…"

"SIT" Kagome yelled.

"What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha asked, lifting himself off the ground.

"What are you doing here? I told you that I would be back in a few days, I can't go with you" Kagome shouted

"I know that. I was just bored so I came to visit that's all" Inuyasha defended

"Oh, well that's nice. You can help set things up" Kagome said walking back into the house.

"I hate it when she does that" Inuyasha whispered following Kagome into the house.

**-----------**

"You do know that you will have to leave tomorrow don't you Inuyasha?" Kagome stated more than questioned.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked innocently

"Because tomorrow is my mother's wedding and people will be here all day. Not to mention that people will freak if they see you" Kagome answered.

"Well it's a new moon tomorrow so I will be human and I was thinking that I could hide in your room until night fall then come out to see the wedding. You can even dress me up in clothes from this time" Inuyasha said walking over to Kagome.

"I don't know, I would have to ask my mom" Kagome said standing in the door way.

"I think that's a great idea" Sere shouted

"Oh mom" Kagome jumped gripping Inuyasha's shirt "I didn't know you were there...standing...right behind...me"

"Inuyasha can barrow some of Evann's clothes" Sere continued "They look about the same size" she said walking down the hall leaving two very scared and confused people.

The day went on. The whole yard was decorated including the house. Every thing was perfect. Evann found some clothes for Inuyasha to wear, even shoes. Soon after dinner every one went to their rooms to get some sleep except for Inuyasha who slept downstairs on the couch.

--------------

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked coming down the stairs still in her pajamas.

"He's outside" Sota answered

"Where's mom and Evann?" she asked again.

"Upstairs still asleep I think" Sota yawned.

"Oh, well I'm going to find Inuyasha" Kagome said over her shoulder walking outside. All she heard was a 'whatever'.

"Inuyasha are you out here?" Kagome called out.

"Over here" he answered from the tree next to her window.

"How long have you been out here?" Kagome questioned

"A few hours" he shrugged

"Oh, well your going to have to hide up in my room in a few hours, people will be coming over soon" she looked up in the tree.

Inuyasha didn't answer; he just jumped down and walked over to Kagome. "So what's for breakfast? I'm hungry" Inuyasha asked

"Well once mom and Evann wake up we can have breakfast" Kagome smiled

"Kagome, Inuyasha hurry up breakfast is almost ready" Sere called

"How the heck does she do that? One minute she's sleeping and then next she's making breakfast" Kagome sighed

Every one ate breakfast and got dressed. Inuyasha hid in Kagome's room and soon every one started coming.

Later that night Inuyasha was finally able to come down. To Kagome Inuyasha looked quite handsome in the suit Evann loaned him. The wedding was held. Sere and Evann were finally married. After the celebration every one went home including Inuyasha with a promise from Kagome that she would be back the next day.

**So, what do you think, do you like or hate? **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 2_

_Pain_

Kagome crawled out of the well with a sigh and started her walk to the village where her friends were waiting. She pulled out her compact and checked to see if her make up was coming off. Even with her cover up the mark was still there. Hoping that no one would notice she continued her way to the village with a slight limp.

Upon seeing Kagome her friends ran over to meet her. "About time you got here, you've been gone for days" Inuyasha yelled

"Well excuse me but I do have a new family that I have to spend time with you know" Kagome shot back.

Shippo was in Kagome's arms and saw a dark spot on Kagome's cheek. "Hey Kagome, what's wrong with your cheek?" Shippo brought his hand up and touch the dark spot.

"OW, OW, OW, don't touch!" Kagome screamed dropping Shippo to cover her face.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked "What's that mark, is it a bruise?" she said voicing every body's questions.

"Well I...um...I was just being clumsy that's all...yeah that's it clumsy...so are we going to look for shards or not?" Kagome hurried and started on her way down the road.

"Do you think she's ok?" Miroku asked.

"I hope so" Sango answered as they started walking.

"She said she was just being clumsy so what's the big deal?" Inuyasha butted in.

"Nothing I guess" Sango sighed.

"Then let's go" Inuyasha demanded. The rest of the group hurried down the road to catch up with Kagome.

Even though Kagome said that the bruise was nothing, that she was just being clumsy and every one believed her Sango wasn't going to fall for it. She knew something was wrong and she was going to find out.

The few weeks went on and Kagome has been going back to her time more often with the same excuse that 'now that she had a father she had more rules to follow'. Every time Kagome came back she had a bruise, cut, or limp of some sort that she just brushed off as being clumsy. This just added to Sango's thoughts about what was really going on.

--------------

"Inuyasha I told you that I have to go!" Kagome yelled

"No way, you were only here for three days!" Inuyasha retorted

"I don't care. Evann said I had to be back today so I have to go back. Don't make me later than I already am!" Kagome continued to yell.

"I said no, you're not going!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha SIT!" with that Kagome took off down the well.

Once out of the well Kagome ran into the house all the while chanting 'I hope he's not mad, I hope he's not mad'. Once in the house Kagome shouted "Mom, grandpa, Sota, Evann, I'm home, sorry I'm late I had a little trouble…" Kagome ran into the kitchen to see Evann sitting at the table.

"You're late Kagome" Evann said in a quite tone confirming to Kagome that he was mad.

"I know, I'm really sorry it's just that Inuyasha gave me some trouble" Kagome quickly tried to explain.

"Excuses aren't going to help you this time Kagome and since every one else is gone this time we won't have any interruptions" slowly Evann walked towards Kagome causing her to take a step back.

"Now, be a good little girl and accept your punishment" Evann smiled as he backed Kagome into a corner "It will all be over soon enough."

Kagome closed her eyes hoping that nothing would happen but that first hit to her face proved her wrong. She fell to the floor holding the left side of her cheek knowing that it was already starting to bruise. For the next twenty minutes crashes, shouting, and other loud noises could be herd coming from the house.

Once Evann was done he left Kagome lying on the floor curled up into a ball trying to make herself as small as she could. "I think I'll leave you here, I'll just tell every one that you never came. Now go clean up and if any one asks what do you say?" Evann questioned in a deadly tone.

"I...I was attacked in...in the f...feudal era" Kagome stuttered.

"Good" with that Evann walked out the door.

Kagome laid on the floor for a good hour before she decided to move. Slowly Kagome stood up using anything and every thing she could to keep herself up. Not even bothering to grab her yellow backpack Kagome headed to the well house with only one thing on her mind. 'I got to get away before he comes back'. At the well house Kagome slide the door open and limped her way over to the well and without a second thought jumped in. Looking up with a sigh Kagome leaned against the side of the well.

"Great, how are you going to get out of this one Kagome, you can barely walk let alone climb a well...well I better get started" After falling twice Kagome finally managed to make it out of the well and started on her way to Keade's village.

**---------------**

Inuyasha was in the middle of chasing Shippo when he caught Kagome's scent mixed with the smell of tears and blood. He quickly turned to run in Kagome's direction when he stopped to see Kagome limping across the bridge. Kagome stopped and just stared at Inuyasha. Unable to stand any longer Kagome started to fall. Inuyasha rushed over to stop her.

"Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked worry clearly showing.

"I...I had a little accident back home" she sighed

"This looks more than a little accident, it looked like you were attacked by something" Kagome just nodded as Inuyasha picked her up and carried her to Kaede's hut.

After all of Kagome's wounds were cleaned and wrapped, and every thing was explained the hut was dead quite. No one made a sound. That is until the monk decided to speak up.

"So your step-father did this to you?" The monk asked.

"Yes" Kagome answered dryly.

"I can't believe he did this, I mean it looks like he tried to kill you" Sango spoke lightly rubbing Kagome's back trying to comfort her.

"He probably would have if he didn't know any better" Kagome spat.

"So now what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked

"Well I can tell you that I'm never going back there again" Kagome said dryly. Every one knew what she meant. She meant home.

"Kagome I'm going to the hot springs would you like to join me?" Sango asked

"Sure" Sango gathered both of their bath supplies so Kagome didn't have to try to hold her things and walk at the same time.

Once at the hot springs Sango was the first one in. When Kagome got in Sango could see old and new bruises as well as cuts all over her body. Now Sango's assumptions were finally confirmed. This has happened more than once.

"This feels great" Kagome's voice brought Sango out of her thoughts.

"Yeah it does...since you will be staying here we might as well get you some clothes so you can fit in better" Sango said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah but I don't have any money, it's still in my bag and I left that back in the other era" Kagome sighed.

"That's not a problem; I will buy you every thing" Sango smiled.

"But…" Kagome looked over at Sango.

"No butt's, it's already decided" Sango cut in.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome managed a small smile.

"Hey what are friends for" Sango stated "So tomorrow we will go shopping...let's see we will get you a couple kimono's and a fighting outfit like mine so you can move around easier when we fight. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good" Kagome answered.

The girls finished their bath, Kagome's wounds were re-bandaged and they both headed back to the hut. When they entered Kaede's was already making dinner. Once dinner was done every one ate in a light conversation until Miroku decided to grope Sango. Then there was screaming, a loud noise, and an unconscious Miroku. By then Inuyasha had already left to sleep in his favorite tree.

"I'm going for a walk" Kagome said as she got up and exited the hut. Kagome was walking down the road when she was stopped by Inuyasha who jumped down from a tree.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I am now" Kagome smiled

"I...I just wanted to tell you that I would never hurt you like that...you know that right?" the hanyou said.

"Of course Inuyasha" Kagome answered in a low voice. Inuyasha knew she was trying to avoid the conversation.

"I'm serious Kagome, I promise that I would never hurt you" Inuyasha said in a low and soft voice.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Inuyasha left and Kagome slowly finished her walk. She was still sore so she decided to cut the walk short and headed back to the hut for some much needed sleep.

**Well, what do you think? Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 3:_

_Betrayed_

Sango and Kagome woke up early so they could go shopping early. With a lot of arguing from Inuyasha about them needing to hunt for more shards they finally agreed that they would only be gone for a couple of hours then they will leave.

About two hours later Sango and Kagome came back with two kimonos and an exterminator's outfit. One kimono was a light sky-blue with butterfly's imprinted all over with a dark blue obi. The other one wasn't really a kimono, it was a long light purple skirt with a white harou that looked like Sango's but where Sango had pink Kagome had dark purple. Her exterminators outfit was just like Sango except where she had red Kagome's was a light blue-green. When they entered the hut they were pushed right back out by Inuyasha.

"Good your back, now we can go shard hunting" Inuyasha said as he pushed the girls out of the hut.

"But Inuy-" Kagome started

"No 'buts' we're leaving" Inuyasha Interrupted. With a sigh Kagome let Inuyasha drag her out of the hut and down the road.

Days went by and everything was back to normal. Kagome was her cheery old self again and Inuyasha was back to being the slave driver he was. The only thing that was different was that now since Kagome had a cat suit like Sango Kagome was getting groped daily. Now Kagome is always as far away from Miroku as possible. Now that Kagome was getting more attention from Miroku Sango was starting to get jealous and Kagome knew. So finally one day Kagome and Inuyasha threatened Miroku's life that if he didn't stop groping Kagome they would make sure that even if someone agreed to bear Miroku a child he would never be able to produce one. Now Miroku gropes Sango and only Sango. Every thing was back to normal.

The group decided...well Inuyasha decided to stop and rest for the day on the account that it was almost dark and it was the day that Inuyasha turned human. He also caught Kikyou's scent near by. When the group was settled down Inuyasha decided to go for a littler 'walk' before he turned he turned human.

It has been dark for hours now and Inuyasha has yet to come back so Kagome set out to find him. Kagome was walking through the forest when she heard something up ahead of her like someone was talking. Following the voices Kagome walked onto the scene of Inuyasha confessing his love to Kikyou. Quickly Kagome hid behind a large tree holing her breath hoping that they didn't see her. Silently she watched.

"I love you Kikyou" Inuyasha confessed.

"And what about my copy Kagome?" Kikyou hissed her name like it was a sin.

"I don't care about her...she's just a shard detector, nothing else"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. He promised her that he wouldn't hurt her in any way. He PROMISED and here he was breaking her heart. Having enough of his lies and deceit Kagome came out from behind the tree no longer caring if they saw her and marched straight up to Inuyasha.

Noticing something from the corner of his eye Inuyasha turned to see Kagome walking straight at him. "Kagome what…" Inuyasha was cut off by a hand going across his face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh could be herd through out the forest.

"How could you?" Kagome yelled "You promised me that you would never hurt me and here you are with a dead bitch who has tried to KILL me numerous times!"

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha started getting angrier by the minute.

"NO" Kagome screamed "You lied to me and came to this dead whore and…" Inuyasha had had enough and slapped Kagome sending her to the forest floor. Holding her cheek Kagome could do nothing but stare up at the angry hanyou before her.

"Kikyou is not a bitch or a whore, I love her and you are nothing but a shard detector, a copy of Kikyou" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome couldn't take it any more. Quickly she stood up and ran away. The unshed tears blurred Kagome's sight as she ran. She continued to run even when her legs pleaded for her to stop as tree branches scratched her face and tore the clothes she wore over her cat suit. Ignoring the pain in her feet she continued to run until she tripped over a root coming out of the ground. With out even a second thought Kagome was right back up and running again going deeper into the forest. The whole time unaware of the eyes that followed her. She ran until she no longer could and collapsed. Up ahead she heard a small stream about five feet in front of her. She slowly crawled her way over. Looking at her reflection in the water she could see all the cuts she had received form the branches and the forming bruise from Inuyasha. Touching the bruise on her face the memories of Evann beating her came back causing her to break down crying. Once most of her tears subsided Kagome ripped off what ever was left of the right sleeve of her haroi covering the material of her cat suit.

Dipping the rag into the water Kagome proceeded to clean her face as well as her hands. Deciding that the rest of her outfit that she wore over her suit was history Kagome took it off showing the cat suit that fitted her every curve. Still unaware of the pair of eyes watching her.

The silent watcher decided that now would be as good of time as any so he slipped out from the brush to stand behind the distracted human. Kagome suddenly stiffened sensing a familiar aura behind her. Not really caring what happened Kagome went back to what she was doing.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" she asked in a bored tone.

"What are you doing so far away from your precious hanyou?" he asked looking down at the girl cleaning her wounds.

"He's not my precious anything" Kagome shouted.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something when he caught the scent of salt, _'She's crying...that bastard of a hanyou must have done something to her' _he thought. Sesshoumaru knew that he had feelings for Kagome. Ever since that battle when Kagome tried to shoot him with her arrow not to mention that she was the one that pulled tetsigua from his fathers tomb. She had no fear of him and he loved that. Yes Sesshoumaru loved her since that very day. He wanted to help her, he didn't want to see her cry.

"What did the half-breed do now?" he got closer behind her.

"That's none of your business" She said bitterly. Suddenly Kagome felt arms slide around her waist and embraced her. Sesshoumaru felt her stiffen and he could sense her fear.

_'Why is she afraid of me now?' _he thought. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you" he felt Kagome relax a little. "You can trust me"

"Trust?" Kagome questioned bitterly "Could I trust Evann after he beat me or could I trust Inuyasha after he promised that he would never hurt me then does?" Kagome yelled struggling to get free of Sesshoumaru's embrace only causing Sesshoumaru to tighten his hold. "So what makes you think that I could trust you out of every one else?" Kagome continued to struggle.

"Stop struggling and calm down I promise I wont hurt you" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome calmed due to the fact that she was physically and emotionally exhausted. "Promises don't mean anything, they always get broken" Sesshoumaru loosened his grip to a light embrace.

"But I never brake my promises" Sesshoumaru said softly as he nuzzled his face in her neck pleased that she didn't try to stop him.

"How can I believe that?" Kagome's voice was barely a whisper. Even with his youkai ears Sesshoumaru had to struggle to hear.

Slowly he turned her around to look her in the face "I give you my word as The Lord of the Western Lands" his voice was still soft, it made Kagome want to believe him. Could she trust him to not break his promise? Closing her eyes Kagome nodded. "What did the hanyou do?" he could smell the scent of salt again as Kagome lowered her head. Gently he slid a finger under her chin and lifted her head up to look her in the eye "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too" Sesshoumaru said wiping her tears away using his thumb.

"Thank you" breaking eye contact she sighed "I need to get back to camp before they start to worry" Kagome went to stand only to be pulled back down. Looking down at the hand around her wrist Kagome followed the arm to its owner. Seeing that it was Sesshoumaru she gave him a confused look.

"You don't want to go back do you?" he asked.

"No I don't, but I have to help them collect the jewel shards...I've been gone too long and any time now they will come looking for me." Kagome said quietly.

"Very well" reluctantly Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome's arm enabling her to get up.

Quickly Kagome stood and with a quick "Bye" she ran off leaving Sesshoumaru alone to his thoughts. Kagome covered Sesshoumaru's scent so Inuyasha wouldn't notice. When Kagome got back to camp Inuyasha was still gone. _'Probably still with that corps of his'_ Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by Sango walking up to her.

"What happened to your clothes, why are you wearing just your fighting clothes...were you attacked?" Sango asked worried about her friend.

"Calm down Sango I'm fine...I just got a little clumsy and ruined my other clothes that's all" Kagome lied.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sango asked one last time.

"Yes Sango I'm fine" Kagome answered.

"Ok then, here I saved you some food" Sango said handing Kagome a bowl of ramen. Kagome took the bowl and sat down giggling when Shippo curled up in her lap.

"So Kagome, did you find Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Hm, what?" Kagome looked up from her bowl "Oh, him Inuyasha, umm no I didn't find him" she sighed and looked back down at her bowl. Kagome finished eating in silence. Once she was done she went over to her sleeping bag and got it ready. "I'm going to bed" she said as she crawled into her sleeping bag with Shippo.

"Yeah, we'll be doing the same in a minute" Sango yawned.

Kagome couldn't sleep that night. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't forget the events that had happened earlier that day. Lazily she brought her hand up and touched the spot on her cheek where Inuyasha had slapped her. There was already a bruise there. Luckily Sango and Miroku hadn't asked about it. Kagome was going to sit up when she saw Inuyasha walk into camp. Quickly she closed her eyes and acted like she was asleep. Inuyasha looked around the camp then jumped into a tree and quickly fell asleep. Kagome then cried herself to sleep.

Sesshoumaru was also having trouble sleeping. All he could think about was what happened earlier. "Who is this Evann she was talking about and what did she mean by him beating her?" Sesshoumaru asked aloud. "That bruise on her face, did Inuyasha do that to her...is that what she meant by him betraying her trust?" sighing he rolled over onto his right bringing his hand underneath his pillow. "I will have to find out...no one should be able to hurt Kagome" with that last thought Sesshoumaru was finally able to fall into a light sleep.

**I hope you liked it **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Trust in a youkai**_

_Chapter 4_

_The Argument_

**------ (Three days later) ------**

The group was almost to Kaede's. With no such luck finding the jewel shards Kagome was able to talk Inuyasha into going back to Kaede's for a few days rest. So here they are only a couple hours away.

Kagome couldn't get that incident out of her head. She could still feel Sesshoumaru's touch. Those two words kept running through her head. 'Trust me'. She didn't want to believe him but she couldn't help it. For some reason she felt safe with him. She knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt her, she could trust him.

The group traveled in silence. Sango and Miroku knew something was wrong with Kagome. She has been quieter then usual and normally keeping to herself. Not wanting to cause any trouble they decided not to say anything. They just kept an eye on Kagome. Kagome still has the bruise on her cheek and was back to flinching whenever some one moved to fast around her.

"I can't wait to get back to the village, I get to see Mina again" Shippo chirped.

"You really like her don't you Shippo?" Kagome giggled

"Yeah she's cool; she's been teaching me how to use my fox fire better and my toy illusions"

"Then it was a good thing that we found her then huh?" Kagome asked

"Yep"

A few months ago the group ran across an injured kitsune demon. Deciding to help her they took her to the village. Later they found out that her name was Mina. She had no family. They were all killed by a stronger demon. Keade offered to let her live in the village if she had no where left to go. Mina accepted and the village became her new home.

Shippo had a connection with Mina. They both lost their family. Soon they found out that Mina had a son but he too was killed. Shippo started hanging around Mina more and more every once in a while not going with Kagome and the group to hunt for shards to stay with Mina. Mina became Shippo's new mother figure. He thought of Mina as a mother just as Mina thought of Shippo as a son. Kagome even though a little sad about losing Shippo was happy for them both, they were happy again. Shippo got a new mother and Mina got a new son.

The village came into view and Shippo took off running "I'm going up ahead" He shouted as he ran off. When the rest got to the village Shippo was already in Mina's arms.

"Hi Mina" Kagome said as she walked up to the kitsune. "Do you know where Keade is?"

"Hi Kagome, I think she's in her hut" Mina answered sweetly. "Oh! Kagome, where did you get that bruise?"

"Oh this?" Kagome brought her hand up to her cheek "I was clumsy that's all" Kagome lied, willing the tears back.

"You should get some herbs from Keade to make that go away" Mina offered.

"I know, that's where I was going" the two parted and Kagome went off to Kaede's hut.

** (Night) **

Kagome was in the middle of brushing her hair when Inuyasha came over and sat down. "So what are you so mad about?" he asked agitatedly.

"What makes you think I'm mad Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a bored tone.

"First of all you hardly said two words to me in three days" his anger rising.

"Well if you've noticed that then you should know why I'm mad" she set her brush next to her bag.

"Are you still mad about that Kikyou incident? Jeez Kagome get over it" he yelled angrily.

"Get over it? It's not just what happened three days ago, it's every day!" Kagome shouted matching Inuyasha's anger. Kagome stood up to walk out of the hut when Inuyasha stopped her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When you look at me or talk to me it's not me you see, its Kikyou...well guess what Inuyasha I'm not Kikyou, I'm Kagome not a walking corpse, I'm actually alive!"

"Watch what you say about her" Inuyasha seethed clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Or what Inuyasha, you'll hit me? It's not the first time," that's when Sango decided to walk in.

"Hit you, what do you mean Inuyasha hit you?" she asked.

"The bruise on my cheek" Kagome pointed out. "Come on I'm clumsy but not that clumsy"

"Shut it Kagome" Inuyasha spat out.

"Inuyasha?" Sango turned to look at the angry hanyou. Sango was about to say something when Kagome softly spoke up.

"I have to go somewhere and do...something" with that she ran out of the hut.

Sango went to go follow when Inuyasha stopped her. "Let her go Sango, she's probably going to the well"

Sango turned to look at Inuyasha "I cannot believe you hit her!"

"It's not what it sounds like" he said defensively. Sango just shook her head and walked away.

Kagome sat beside the well her knees pulled tight to her chest with her head resting on her knees crying. "I hate him, he's such a jerk" Kagome whispered.

"Who's a jerk?" Kagome jerked her head up looking into beautiful golden eyes. Sesshoumaru. He was kneeling less than a foot away from her. He had snuck up when she wasn't paying attention.

To busy sniffling to answer, Kagome turned away. Sliding a finger underneath her chin, he turned Kagome to look at him. "Who's a jerk?" he repeated "What happened?"

"It was Inuyasha again, he's such a liar, and he doesn't care about me at all" suddenly she threw herself into Sesshoumaru latching around his chest. "I'm such an idiot...I can't believe I actually thought I could trust him" she sobbed.

Trying to comfort her Sesshoumaru rubbed small circles on the small of her back. "You are no idiot" he stated.

"Yes I am, I only believed what I wanted to believe and I only ended up hurting myself even more" Kagome sobbed even more. "I'm tired of all the pain; I don't want to feel this pain any more"

Lowering his head to where his lips brushed the shell of her ear he whispered "I can take you away from all this pain" Kagome nodded into his shoulder.

Slowly he picked up the crying woman and walked off towards the Western Lands. Sometime along the way Kagome fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. _'I will protect you" _he thought_ 'I won't let any one hurt you, no more pain.'_

Inuyasha was left alone in the hut since Kagome left. Sango had probably told Miroku and every one else. Why should he care? Kagome meant nothing to him, He even said so. She was just a shard detector. Wasn't she?

In the other hut across the way Sango and Miroku sat around the fire talking. "Are you sure that bruise on Kagome came from Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yes I'm positive, Kagome even said so why would she lie about some thing like that...and besides Inuyasha didn't even try to deny it." Sango answered.

Both Sango and Miroku talked throughout the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 5_

_No More Pain_

Kagome woke up to soft, white, silken sheets and the softest pillows she had ever felt. As soon as the memories from the other night came flooding back she wished she hadn't woken up. Moaning, Kagome rolled over to her side and willed herself to go back to sleep so she could forget. Sleep never came. Sighing, she sat up and looked around the room. She was sitting on a large four poster bed with white silken sheets with golden designs all over. Numerous pillows with the same type of covers filled the bed. A translucent golden curtain was draped around the bed.

Kagome crawled over to the edge of the bed of the bed and pulled the curtain back to get a better look at the room she was in. When she crawled out she realized that she was still in her cat suit. Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome walked around the room. Kagome noticed balcony doors to her left and slowly walked over and opened them up. Too busy enjoying the fresh air, Kagome failed to notice her bedroom door open and Sesshoumaru walk in.

When Sesshoumaru entered the room he found Kagome standing out on the balcony. The room was filled with her scent. She smelled of vanilla and lavender. Sesshoumaru found himself wanting more of it. Slowly he made his way to the balcony, smirking at the fact that the woman had yet to notice his presence.

Kagome was enjoying the great view that she had from the balcony soaking up the warmth from the sun's early morning rays. She was in deep thought when she felt something grab he shoulder. Startled into letting out a small scream she turned around to meet the Lord of the Western Lands. Embarrassedly, Kagome turned her head, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru you startled me" Kagome muttered.

"I could see that" Sesshoumaru replied earning a glare from Kagome.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Tired and a little depressed, but Ill be fine..." Kagome quietly answered. Sighing Kagome turned back around to look at the scenery again. Kagome stiffened when she felt two arms wrap around her.

Leaning down to her Sesshoumaru whispered "I'm not going to hurt you...trust me"

Resting her head on his shoulder Kagome sighed "I want to but I just don't think I can trust any one any more after what they did"

Sesshoumaru had no idea what Kagome meant by 'they'. Who was she talking about? Sesshoumaru decided to stop putting it off and find out exactly what was going on. "Who are 'they'?" he asked.

"Inuyasha and Evann" Kagome answered softly. When Kagome mentioned Inuyasha's name Sesshoumaru's anger and hatred for him grew even more. What had the foolish half-breed done now? And another thing, who was this Evann she was talking about? Was he another member of the group or an enemy?

Lowering his head down to rest on Kagome's shoulder Sesshoumaru asked "What has the half-breed done now?" at this question he felt Kagome tense. _'He must have done something terrible'_ he thought.

"He...he hit me, that's why I have this bruise" Kagome willed the tears that threatened to come to go away. but it was too late Sesshoumaru had already smelt the salty scent of her tears and held her tighter.

_'That filthy half-breed' _he thought_ 'He will pay, no one hits my Kagome and gets away with it...wait where did my 'Kagome' come from?' _Kagome began to feel uncomfortable with the silence until Sesshoumaru spoke up again causing her to jump a little. "And what about this Evann, who is he?"

"Now is not the time to talk about it" Kagome didn't want to remember. She tried to move when Sesshoumaru turned her around.

"Now is the perfect time to talk about it" Kagome looked to the floor trying to find anything to hold her attention so she didn't have to face the eyes of youkai lord of the west.

"My father, Evann is my step father." Knowing his next question before he even asked, Kagome continued. "Evann used to beat me," she spoke barely above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. How could a father beat his own child? On what earth did any one have the right to beat their own child? For the first time Sesshoumaru was lost for words. Even when Kagome threw herself into him and started crying there was nothing he could say. The only thing he could do was hold her and try to comfort her. Rubbing the small of her back trying to comfort her the best he could something finally came to him.

"I will never let any one hurt you again" he whispered "Stay here with me and I shall protect you" Kagome didn't say any thing. She just nodded into his chest.

There they stood. Kagome crying in Sesshoumaru's arm. _'No one will ever hurt you again, that I promise'_ Sesshoumaru thought. Soon Kagome's cries became small sniffles and hiccups. Drawing away from Sesshoumaru Kagome wiped her eyes with her hands.

Looking up into his eyes she said "Thank you Sesshoumaru" giving a soft smile.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something when a little girl ran into the room crying her eyes out and attached herself to his leg. "Sesshoumaru I was in the garden picking flowers for you with Jaken when I fell and hurt my knee" the little girl cried pointing down to the knee that was now cut and bleeding "And the mean ugly toad laughed at me and said that you wouldn't want flowers from a filthy human" the girl cried even harder.

Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of the little girl after prying her off his leg and said "Jaken was wrong. I would love to have some flowers from the garden."

"Really?" the girl asked now sniffling.

"Really," Sesshoumaru answered.

"And I'll go with you once we bandage that knee," Kagome added.

"Yeah" the girl squealed and ran up to Kagome "My name is Rin, what's your name?"

"My name is Kagome."

"Are you going to be my new friend?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded and Rin squealed in delight. Grabbing Kagome's hand, Rin ran out of the room dragging Kagome with her, leaving Sesshoumaru to find and deal with Jaken.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 6:_

_Kimonos' and Introductions_

Kagome sat under a tree in the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Rin would run around picking flowers until she saw a butterfly. Then she would chase the butterfly until it left then return to picking flowers. Watching Rin Kagome thought _'I never knew Sesshoumaru had a daughter, a human daughter no less' _sighing to herself Kagome stood up and made her way over to Rin. When Rin saw Kagome she ran over to her and showed her all the flowers that she had picked for Sesshoumaru.

"Here Kagome, I picked this one for you" Rin said handing Kagome a flower.

"Thank you Rin" it was a beautiful white flower that Kagome had never seen before. Sliding the flower behind her ear Kagome asked "Would you like me to show you how to make a crown with the flowers?"

"Yes" Rin chirped. Both girls sat down and started the lesson of making crowns.

It wasn't until later that evening the girls came in. They didn't want to but Sesshoumaru had gone out and brought them back inside. But he didn't go back inside the same way he came out. Nope. He was covered from head to toe with flower crowns, necklaces, and bracelets. The whole way back into the castle Rin and Kagome were giggling followed by a flowers filled Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sent Rin off to whatever she wanted until dinner as long as she stayed in the castle and had Kagome follow him. Kagome followed behind Sesshoumaru wondering down the hall.

"It has been a while since Rin had another woman to talk to" Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Speaking of Rin may I ask a question?" Kagome asked.

"You may"

"Is Rin your daughter?"

"No she is not" was his answer.

"I didn't think so seeing how she was human and all...Sesshoumaru where are we going?"

"In here" Sesshoumaru stopped next to a door and opened it. He walked in followed by Kagome.

"Oh, this is the room I was in before" Kagome looked around. "No wonder everything looked familiar" she mumbled.

"This will be your room...there are some kimonos over on the bed, find the one you like and put it on. There is a screen to change behind next to the bed" Sesshoumaru said turning to look at himself in a mirror.

Kagome walked over to the bed and picked out a kimono. She walked behind the screen and changed. When she came out she found Sesshoumaru standing in front of a mirror trying to take the flowers out of his hair and having a very hard time at it. Kagome walked up behind him and started to help take out the flowers.

"Thank you for the kimono" Kagome said.

"They are all yours" Sesshoumaru mentioned.

"Oh, thank you...there that's the last of the flowers. Why did I need to change?"

"I have guests over and it and it would not due to have you walking around in your other clothes"

"Guests, what guests?"

"The other Lords of the Southern, Eastern, and Northern Lands. We are gathering to discuss about what to do with the Naraku problem" Sesshoumaru informed.

"If you need help with information about him I can help, I know a lot about him" Kagome offered.

"Yes I will consider that. Two out of the three Lords are already here and dinner will not be ready for a couple of hours so you are free to do as you like until then."

"Oh ok...I wonder where Rin is, I guess I will have to go find her" with that they both walked out of the room and went their separate ways. Sesshoumaru went to go talk to the two Lords while waiting for the third and Kagome went off to search for Rin.

After a few minutes of searching Kagome finally found Rin in her room. Rin was playing 'dress up' with Jaken when Kagome walked in. Thinking she should probably save the poor little toad Kagome cleared her throat. Rin looked up and a huge grin grew on her face as she ran over to Kagome. Jaken took this as her chance to leave and high tailed it out of the room. The next hour and a half was spent in Rin's room talking and playing games. Kagome was in the middle of tickling Rin when a maid came in.

"Lady Kagome, dinner is ready" the maid announced.

"What? Oh, dinner yes, Ok come on Rin" Kagome stood up with Rin and walked over to the maid.

"Follow me, I will take you to the dinning hall" the maid said as she walked down the hall.

The maid walked to the dinning hall, opened the door, and walked inside with Kagome and Rin in tow. "Lady Kagome and Miss Rin my lord" the maid announced.

Sesshoumaru stood up and gracefully walked across the dinning hall over to Kagome and Rin when the maid left.

"Come, I shall introduce you to them" Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the table with Rin skipping behind him. Once at the table Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and said

"You already know Rin" as she sat down in her chair on the left of Sesshoumaru.

"This is Kagome, she knows a great deal about Naraku and may be able to help us. Kagome this is Gram Lord of the Eastern Lands"

"Hello" Gram said.

_'A kitsune' _Kagome thought. Gram was a kitsune with light red hair that went down to his shoulders, brown eyes and a lightning bolt on his forehead. _'He must be able to control lightning'_

"This is my wife Yoko" Gram continued. Yoko was also a kitsune with light blue shoulder length hair. Her hair was pulled into a bun and her eyes were a light purple.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome" Yoko said.

"It's a pleasure as well" Kagome said.

"This is Irvine. Lord of the Northern Lands" Irvine was a wolf youkai with black hair hanging down to his back, light green eyes and a claw shaped mark on his forehead. He stood up and walked around the table and took Kagome's hands in his.

"I finally get to meet the Kagome that I've herd so much about" he exclaimed.

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, but you don know my son Koga" he answered.

"K-Koga?" Kagome palled _'I wonder how much Koga said' _she thought.

"We've heard nothing but good things about you" Irvine's wife spoke up, answering Kagome's unasked question.

"Oh yes let me introduce my wife Leena"

"It's nice to meet you" Leena said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Now I know where Koga gets his blue eyes from' Kagome replied.

"Thank you" Leena had light blonde hair that went down to her hips. Half of it was pulled back into a small pony tail, She had blue eyes just like Koga.

"And last Von, Lord of the Southern Lands, and his wife, Tiara" Sesshoumaru said ending the introduction. Von, as well as Tiara, were inuyoukai like Sesshoumaru. Von had hip length black hair that was pulled into a loose pony tail, light blue eyes, and a nine point star on his forehead. Tiara was silver-eyed, with long, silver hair that was pulled back into a braid.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 7:_

_Explaining_

Since Von was sitting in the chair next to Kagome he stood so he could shake her hand. "It's nice to know there is some one around who is an expert on Naraku" he joked.

"I'll help any way I can" Kagome giggled.

Von looked up at Sesshoumaru and noticed that he was glaring at him. "Yes well it looks like Sesshoumaru over here is getting agitated...he must be hungry" Von smirked at Sesshoumaru's growl.

"Put a hold on your games and jokes for later if you would Von" Sesshoumaru said. "Kagome" Sesshoumaru pulled out a chair for Kagome to sit.

Kagome sat down and on Sesshoumaru's word servants came in from all directions carrying plates of all sorts of food. They were all served and a few minutes later a couple of servants came back carrying some sort of wine. Kagome took a sip of her drink and whatever it was she loved it.

"So how do you know Naraku?" Von asked.

"Oh, ummmm...I guess you could say that I've had a few run ins with him" Kagome answered as she took another sip of her drink.

"What do you mean by a few run ins?" Von's voice was sweet and kind.

"Well I fought him a couple of times"

"And survived? HA that's preposterous" Gram interrupted.

"And why is that?" Irvine asked.

"No one has ever faced Naraku and survived, especially a filthy human" he spat.

"Now wait a minute. Just because I'm human that doesn't mean that I'm weak" Kagome stood up to defend herself.

"Of course it does, humans are weaklings" Gram started.

"Watch it Gram" Von advised.

He continued, "all humans are weaklings, nothing but dirt under my shoes!"

"Be careful Gram, she's much stronger than you think" Irvine said.

"What, just because she's a miko? she's still a filthy human. The only thing they're good for is to serve, possibly even as a bed warmer."

Sesshoumaru had enough. Standing up making his chair fall in the process he slammed his hands down on the table. Every one turned to look at what made the noise. "I would watch you tough if I were you" Sesshoumaru bit out through clenched teeth. He looked over to Kagome who was slowly sitting back down. He could faintly smell the scent of salt. _'She's crying' _This made his anger rise even more as red seeped into his eyes.

"Why do you care so much about some human wench, although, she's beautiful enough, you might be able to use her as a bed warmer."

"Rin go to your room and play," Sesshoumaru said in a stern voice.

"Okay." Quietly, Rin slipped out of her chair and left the dinning hall.

Once Rin left Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome. She was sitting in her chair staring at her hands in her lap. Von's wife Tiara was kneeling beside Kagome, rubbing her arm trying to give her comfort. Sesshoumaru gave Gram a look of pure hatred. "Your meeting here with me is over. Consider your request to ally denied. At this moment you are no longer welcome in my castle."

"This isn't over Sesshoumaru." Gram threatened.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you," Sesshoumaru growled. "Leave before I call the guards."

With a growl Gram grabbed his wife by the arm and hurried out of the castle dragging his wife behind him.

"Kagome are you alright?" Tiara asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, just brought some unwanted memories back that's all" Kagome sniffed.

"Well dinner is ruined" Von sighed

"Then we can get down to business" Irvine inquired.

"But that's so boring" Von whined. "I'd much rather do something that's fun"

"Boring or not we must get this done" Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Kagome are you well enough to attend the meeting?"

"Yes" Kagome answered.

"Good, then lets go to my library and discuss this matter" Sesshoumaru stood up and started towards the library with everyone following behind.

Once in the library Sesshoumaru took his seat behind his large desk. Kagome sat in a chair next to Irvine who shared a couch with Leena. Von and his wife Tirar also shared a couch to the right of Kagome.

"Kagome, will you start by telling us what you know about Naraku?" Sesshoumaru started.

"Yes well" Kagome began. "Naraku first started out as a bandit named Onigumo. Onigumo had suffered from a great deal of burns. A preistess by the name of Kikyou took care of Onigumo. Soon Onigumo found himself longing, even lusting for Kikyou. He called upon all of the demons and they devoured Onigumo giving him a new body who is now called Naraku." Kagome paused to take a breath and let this information sink in.

"Ok, let's skip forward a couple of years. I assume you all know about Inuyasha and him being pinned to a tree for fifty years right?" she was received with nods. "Well Naraku tricked Kikyou into believing that Inuyasha had betrayed her by taking the shape of Inuyasha and attacking her when she was willingly going to give Inuyasha the Shikon No Toma. Intent on getting her revenge Kikyou shot Inuyasha to a tree. Soon after that Kikyou died and had the Shikon No Toma burned with her. And here's the confusing part...I'm not from this time, I'm five hundred years into the future."

"So youre telling me your from the future?" Irvine interrupted.

"Shhh, don't interrupt" Leena scolded, causing Kagome to giggle.

"Like I said, I am from the future. My family and I live on a shrine. I fell through a well which is the portal between this time and my time...when I fell through the well I found Inuyasha pined to a tree. I freed him when I was attacked by a centipede, that's when I found out that had the jewel inside of me. Later when another demon attacked it took the jewel. Thinking I could kill the demon I shot it with an arrow. I killed the demon but I also shattered the jewel in the process. And now I am trying to fix the problem that I caused by finding all the jewel shards to complete the jewel once again. Then from there I will protect the jewel just like Kikyou did." Kagome looked around the room. "Any questions?"

"Yeah" Irvine said. When the attention was on him he went on "So youre from the future and the link from this time to yours is a well. How did you find out that the well is the portal?"

"Oh that, well...that centipede that attacked me pulled me in but that's not important. What I meant was are there any questions about Naraku?"

"Yes I have one" Von spoke up. "How much of the jewel does Naraku have?"

"A little over half" Kagome answered.

"I heard of a wandering dead miko, she wanders the earth stealing the souls of dead women, is she that priestess Kikyou?" Tiara asked.

"Yes that's Kikyou, an old witch brought her back to the living even though she herself isn't alive" she was received with an 'oh'

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to speak. "What about the ones he has working for him, who are they?"

"Those are his incarnations. He has several, first Kagura and Kanna. They are still alive. Then theres Goshinki, Juromaru, and Kageromaru, they are all dead"

"And what about the boy?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What boy?" Kagome knew who he was talking about but didn't want to admit it.

"You know whom I speak about" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, the boy's name is Kohaku, he is my companion and best friends brother. He was killed by Naraku and only kept alive by a jewel shard in his back. Naraku can control him."

All was silent until Irvine decided to speak up. "From what I heard from Koga was that you were traveling with Inuyasha and others to find the jewel shards, why are you not with them now?"

Kagome was silent, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to talk about Inuyasha because if she did she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep herself from crying. Other than Naraku she had never hated some one so much. Not even Kikyou. Luckily for Kagome Sesshoumaru knew what to do.

"This will be enough for tonight, tomorrow we will talk some more" rising, Sesshoumaru dismissed the group. Irvine was about to protest for his question not being answered but Sesshoumaru shot him a look that said 'Drop-it-or-I-will-kill-you' and he quickly changed his mind. They all left the library and the women and men decided that they needed a bath.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Trust in a youkai**_

_Chapter 8:_

_Talking and Interesting Discoveries_

There was a huge room that was built around a large hot spring. The room was split down the middle. The left for the men and the right for the women. Kagome was in awe when she saw the hot springs. Their was one large pool in the center spilling wver like a water fall into other smaller springs below.

Thinking that Rin might want a bath as well Kagome left to find Rin only to return a few minutes later with a talkative child. The other two women were already in the larfe spring talking. Sending Rin to a smaller spring since it wasn't as deep Kagome joined the others in the large spring.

"This fills great" Kagome sighed when she slipped into the water. "Much better than bathing in a cold lake or stream"

"I take it you don't get to bathe like this very often" Leena giggled.

"Nope I rarly ever get to bathe in a hot spring" Kagome answered.

"So how long have you Known Sessoumaru?" Tiara asked.

"I've known him for a while, but today was my first day here"

"So then there's nothing between you two then?" Tiara continued giggling.

"What? no, no nothing like that" Kagome blushed.

On the other side of the wall the men were having a chat of their own.

"So how did Kagome come to be here?" Irvine asked eyeing Sesshouamru.

Sesshouamru who was leaning against the side of the hot spring with his eyes closed replied. "She needed help so I am helping her"

"Sesshoumaru, helping some one? is that all?" Von asked in a joking tone.

"What are you implying?" Sesshouamru asked opening one eye slightly to look at Von.

"Nothing Lord Sesshoumaru" Von laughed.

Opening both eyes and sitting up Sesshoumaru asked "What are you two up too?" glaring at both of them.

Supressing his laughter long enough to answer Von said "It's simply that we remember you mentioning that you dispised humans as much as you do your little brother and now your housing a child and a woman who are both humans" the two couldn't hold there laughter any more and were too busy laughing to notice Sesshoumaru come up behind them and slam their heads together. Mummbling to himself Sesshoumaru dried off, dressed, and walked out of the room leaving two very dizzy youkai stumbling around the room.

Later than night Kagome found her way to the garden. Laying back in a patch of flowers Kagome gazed up at the stars. No clouds were out leaving a clear sky for all the stars to shine with their beauty. Looking at the sky Kagome noticed that it was a new moon. _'Inuyasha's a human tonight' _Kagome thought blinking her tears away.

Sesshoumaru was in his room still annoyed with the other two youkai lords. Slowly Sesshouamru walked over to the balcony leading to the garden. Looking down from the balcony Sesshouamru saw kagome laying in a patch of flowers. Quietly he jumped from the balcony and walked towards Kagome.

Kagome was staring at the stars when she noticed Sesshouamru come over and sit down beside her. "Thank you for changing the subject back in the librarry" she wispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded in reply.

"How long can I stay here?" Kagome turned to look over at Sesshoumaru.

"As long as you like" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and she gave a soft smile.

"Thank you because I don't really want to go back right now" Kagome sighed. "You know if you lay back you don't have to strain your neck to see the stars"

Nodding Sesshoumaru layed back. Noticing the scent of unshed tears Sesshoumaru asked "Why do you still cry for him?"

"I don't cry for Inuyasha, I cry for what he did. He lead me to belive that I could trust him then at the right time crushed every hope I had" Kagome tried not to cry but one rebellous tear excaped.

Sesshoumaru hated when Kagome cried. When ever she did he always had the erge to hold he agianst him and kiss her tears away. Never had he felt so much for one person. That'a when Sesshoumaru decided. He will help Kagome forget. He will wipe all the tears away. Never again will she think of Inuyasha and what he did.

There they lay looking up at the stars not saying anything with just eachothers company. The wind picked up blowing the cold air if the new winter. Ou of the corner of his eye Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome shiver.

Kagome was busy looking up at the stars when the wind picked up. Shivering Kagome rubbed her arms to keep warm. Suddenly she felt something warm and soft circle around her. Kagome sat up to see something white and fluffy. She looked over at Sesshoumaru laying next to her then looked at the thing around he then looked back at sesshoumaru. Then she noticed that thing he always wore around his shoulders was draped around her. On her hands and knees Kagome crawled over to Sesshoumaru and sat next to him. Kagome looked down at the thing draped across her then down at sesshoumaru then repeated the action a couple more times.

Looking from the corner of his eye Sesshoumaru watched Kagome crawl on her hands and knees. He started to close them when he herd a startled gasp causing his eyes to slightly open back up.

"It's a...a boa?" Kagome said completely forgetting about Sesshoumaru. "I never knew it was a boa" Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when she herd Sesshoumaru speak.

"Confused are we?" he said more than asked.

Picking up and looking at the boa in amazement Kagome answered "Well yes...I always thought that this was a tail" she gestured holding up the boa with her hands "not a boa."

"Well as you can see it's not my tail but a boa" Sesshoumaru said in a voice that Kagome could only describe as humor.

"Why do you wear a boa?" Kagome asked while wrapping the boa around her.

"Not only is it a part of my armor but it also serves to keep me warm on cold nights" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh" Kagome said distractedly as she wrapped the boa tighter around her. Soon the boa was wrapped around Kagome's waist going up and draping over her shoulders to again wrap around her waist.

As Kagome played with the boa Sesshoumaru layed gazing at the stars thinking to himself. _'I want her to stay here with me, I don't want her to cry anymore. But what of the jewel shards? she still has to collect them and then battle Naraku to gain the last.' _he turned his head to the side to look at Kagome when she giggled. _'She seems so innocent right now, not stressed out about finding shards or mad at Inuyasha. I have never seen Kagome this happy before...I want her to stay that way' _pusshing those toughts aside Sesshoumaru stood up.

Upon seeing Kagome's quizicall look Sesshoumaru explained "It is late, you should get some rest"

"That's a good idea, I'm kinda tired" Kagome said yawning as she unwraped his boa from around her missing the warmth from it already.

The two walked down the hall in silence untill Kagome decided to speak up. "Wow, looks like evey one is asleep already"

"Yes, the other lords wanted to get some sleep for the meeting tommrow"

"Oh...hey your room is right next to mine isn't it?" Kagome stated more than asked when sesshoumaru reached for his door.

"Very observant tonight are we?" Sesshoumaru teased.

"Hey, you don't have to be so mean" Kagome turned and walked over to her room and opened the door. Before walking in she said "goodnight" then entered her room and closed the door.

Sighing and shaking his head Sesshoumaru entered his room.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 9:_

_Midnight Embarassments_

Kagome couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried. _'Was he actually teasing me?' _Kagome thought remembering what happened before they went to bed. _'Sesshoumaru never jokes'_ "And what about that boa" she spoke out loud. "I never knew it was a boa...ok Kagome, it's late and you need to get your sleep"

"Ohhh this is so annoying, why can't I sleep?" Kagome hollerd. Kagome rolled over to the side to get out of bed.

On the other side of the wall Sesshoumaru also lay awake deep in his own thoughts. That was until Kagome. He could hear her complaining all the way in the other room.

"Ohhh this is so annoying, why can't I sleep?" he herd her yell. Sesshoumaru sighed letting a small smile grace his lips. The next thing he herd was a small scream then a loud 'thud' followed by a pathetic "oww."

Deciding to see what had happened Sesshoumaru got out of bed and slid on just his pants and walked out of his room to go next door. When he entered the room he couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape.

There on the floor was Kagome tangled in the curtian in the golden curtian that hung around her bed. Noticing the door opening the a laugh Kagome glared up at the taiyoukai of the west. "Quit laughing at me and help me!"

Deciding that it would be best not to upset her even more Sesshoumaru walked over and proceded to help untangle Kagome.

Hearing all of the comotion the other Lords decided to see what was going on. (There rooms ere all close together.) Both Irvine and Von looked at eachother and grinned when the came upon a very funny scene.

Sesshoumaru was trying to untangle Kagome and Kagome was busy yelling at Sesshoumaru that he was doing it wrong. "Not that way...your just making it even more tangled" Kagome hollered. Hearing something behind them Sesshoumaru turned aroud to see both Von and Irvine with one hand over thier mouths and the other clasped around their guts trying not to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Sesshoumaru glared at the two only causing them to laugh even harder than they were.

Finally able to stop laughing long enough to answer Irvine said "We herd some noise and tought we should check it out"

"But if e knew it was just you two we woild nave just ignored it" Von finished.

"And just what do you suggest we were doing?" Sesshoumaru asked standing up leaving Kagome on the floor still tangled.

"Well by all the noise we thought that you two were..." Von started but was cut off by Kagome.

"I tried to get out of bed and I fell, I grabbed the first thing I could to try to stay up. It just so happened that I cought the curtian, fell and got tangled. Sesshoumaru come over to help me and then yout two came in" Kagome finally managed to untangle herself and walked over to the two lords. "So now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep" she said as she turned both lords around and proceded to push them out of the room. Once they were out she turned to see Sesshoumaru and made her way over to him. Then just like the other lords she tried to push him out.

At this point Sesshoumaru decided to make it a little difficult for Kagome. They were almost to the door when Sesshoumaru quickly turned around and startled Kagome. " I think we better leave the curtians off your bed so you don't hurt yourself next time."

Kagome was tired and annoyed, and now Sesshoumaru had the nerve to tease her? She placed her hands on his chest to continue pushing him out of the room. She couldn't help but notice how warm his skin was and how his muscles moved under her touch. Shaking all thoughts from her head Kagome tried to push Sesshoumaru but he wouldn't budge. He just stood there looking at her with a smirk playing on his lips. Oh how Kagome wanted to do nothing but slap that smirk right of his pretty little face.

Getting annoyed Kagome glared up at Sesshoumaru. _'He's so beautiful and his lips. I wonder what it would be like to kiss them. No bad Kagome bad thoughts, bad thoughts'_

"Thinking about something?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Huh, no, no nothing. Now go away so I can go to sleep" Kagome said as she once again started pushing against his chest.

"But earlier you were complaining about how you couldn't sleep"

"You could hear me?"

"You'r room is right next to mine and my youkai hearing is quite well" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Well excuse me for being such a lowly human" Kagome said sarcastically and bowed to add a dramatic effect.

"If you were lowly I would not have brought you here" Sesshoumaru said over his shoulder. "You should get some sleep." with that he left.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Kagome walked over to her bed and fell on it once she got to the side. She crawled under the covers with a yown. Eventually she was able to fall asleep.

Rin pulled a half awake half asleep Kagome down the hall. "Come on Kagome hurry, the faster we get to the garden the faster we can play"

"I'm going as fast as I can, I'm still tired" Kagome yawned trying to stay up with Rin. "Slow down a litte"

"We're almost there, we can't slow down now" Rin protested and proceded to move faster.

Once at the garden Kagome callasped in a bed of flowers. Kagome rolled over onto her bac and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep until she felt something sitting on her stomach. Slowly she openedone eye and saw Rin staring at her. "Yes Rin?"

"Come on let's pick some flowers to make crowns and others to decorate the castle" Rin chirped.

"How about you pick the flowers then I can help you make crowns and decorate the castle" Kagome said and grunted when Rin jumped off of her.

**Hey guys, before you review (if you do that is) I want to ask a question. I was thinking about using some japanese terms in the fic and I would like to know what you think. I've wanted to put them in when I started but I don't really know many terms and never really know where to put them in but I want to try. Please tell me what you think when you review. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 10:_

_Stables, With Horses?_

Sesshoumaru walked into his room and sighed. He always had hated meetings in the morning. They were so boring. Hearing some giggling outside Sesshoumaru walked out to his balcony. Leaning against the railing he watched Kagome and Rin sort through different flowers. Sesshoumaru chuckled at Kagome trying to convince Rin that a weed was not a flower.

"Rin that's a weed, not a flower" Kagome said.

"But it's pretty"

"Hai, but weeds don't go in a flower bouquet" Kagome sighed.

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"Because...because they just don't"

"Oh, ok" Rin threw the weed behind her and picked up another flower.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly and walked out of his room. He night as well go to his librarry and try to plan the attack on Naraku. He was more trouble than he was worth. Sesshoumaru was in the middle of reading a scroll about war tactics when there was a knock on the door. "Come in Irvine"

The door opened and Irvine walked in. "Hey, the ladies were wanting to go on a picnic"

"And why are you telling me?" Sesshoumaru looked up from the scroll.

"Because they want us to come along, because they think that we need a break and they want you to ge Kagome. They have no idea where she and Rin went"

"All they have to do is follow her scent and they know that" Sesshoumaru went back to reading his scroll.

Irvine shrugged and opened the librarry doors again "All the same they want you to get her while they make sure the servants pack everything" giving a light chuckle Irvine left.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood up. There was no way the others would let him skip out on the picnic. Steping outside of his study Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's scent mixed with Rin's. He followed the scent to Kagome's room. When he got there Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and entered.

Kagome was arranging a bouquet of flowers on a table by the balcony while Rin was dancing around the room wearing all sorts of flowers. Upon seeing Sesshoumaru Rin ran over to hug his leg. Sesshoumaru patted her head in return. Kagome turned around and giggled causing Sesshoumaru to look up at her.

"We have been invited to a picnic by the other lords and ladies" Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Really? that sounds great" Kagome cheered. "When do we leave?"

"When ever you are ready" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Rin is ready" Rin yelled and ran out of the room.

"Well I guess I'm ready as well" Kagome laughed and let Sesshoumaru lead her out of the room and down the hall.

Everyone was waiting in the main hall including Rin waiting for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to arrive. When they did arive Von spoke up. "Everything is ready. The servants brought everything to the stables" Von looked over at Kagome and chuckled.

"Nani?" Kagome asked worried that something might be on her face.

"It seems you were in the garden with Rin" Von chuckled.

Then Kagome realized it. She was still wearing the flower crown that Rin made for her. Blushing slightly she reached up to take the crown off but Irvine stopped her.

"Leave it on, it suits you quite well" Irvine said causing Kagome to to blush even more.

Leena slapped Irvine on the arm "stop it your embarrasing her" she scolded.

"Alright, alright" Irvine sighed.

"Shall we go to the stables?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"I think we better go before Sesshoumaru decides not to go" Von said whil grabbing Tiara's hand walking outside.

"come on Kagome" Tiara giggled.

Kagome laughed and walked out the door with Sesshoumaru while Rin ran up ahead. "So where are we going?" Kagome asked and looked up Sesshoumaru.

"To the stables" Sesshoumaru answered ducking down to miss a tree branch reaching out.

"You mean with horses?" Kagome continued

"Hai...is there a problem?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Iie...it's just that I have never rode a horse before that's all" Kagome said nervously.

"That will not be a problem"

At the stables the horses were prepared and ready. "Tie Kagome's horses' reins to mine" Sesshoumaru ordered a servant.

"But why?" Von asked in a confused voice.

"She does not know how to ride a horse so she will be riding with me" Sesshoumaru answered.

"But what about me?" Rin asked. "I can't ride by myself"

"You can ride with me" Tiara said and lifted Rin onto her horse as she squield in delight.

Von chuckled shaking his head as he tied the reins of the horse with all of the supplies to his horse. Everyone mounted their horses while Sesshoumaru helped Kagome on his horse and got on himself. Once everyone was ready they set out.

"So are these horses your's Sesshoumaru or the others?" Kagome asked.

"They are riding their own horses" Sesshoumaru answered"

"Hai, This is my horse Taon and Leena's horse is Cleo" Irvine said. Irvine's horse was a grey mustang while Leena's was a black mustang with white socks around it's feet.

"My horse is Sheeta" Tiara said patting the tan Mustang's neck.

"And mine is Patu" Von added. His horse was a brown mustang with a black patch on it's hind quarters.

"I'm not sure but are they all mustangs other than Sesshoumaru's?" Kagome asked.

"Yes well Mustang's are the best type of horses other than stallions but stallions can be rather hard to train" Irvine said.

"And Sesshoumaru want's nothing but the best" Von added. "But I have yet to find out how he trains those stallions so easily."

"Kagome giggled and looked at Sesshoumaru. "You just have to know how to train them" Sesshoumaru answered in a bord tone.

"So how do you train them then?" Von asked bringing his horse up beside Sesshoumaru's.

""With time" was all Sesshoumaru said.

"Well your no fun" Von pouted.

"So where are we going to stop for the picnic?" Kagome interrupted.

"We will stop once we get to that tree over there" Leen answered pointing to a tree up ahead.

Kagome nodded and leaned against Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's heart speed up when she leaned against him and inwardly smiled. _'Why do I feel so strange around him?' _Kagome thought. _'It's the same feeling I got when I was around Inuyasha...I couldn't be...could I be falling for Sesshoumaru? I can't, I mean he tried to kill me and my friends many times. Actually only twice but anyways...Is that why I always got a strange feeling when ever he was around even when he came to fight Inuyasha? And he did promise that he would never hurt me, but, can I still trust him?' _Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshoumaru got off his horse signaling that they were at there destination.

**Well that's it...O and here are the definitions:**

**Hai- Yes**

**Iie- No**

**Nani- What?**

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Trust in a youkai**_

_Chapter 11: _

_Riding lessons_

"Ok Kagome It's your turn" Von said walking over to Kagome.

"No I can't...I might fall...I'm very clumsy" Kagome protested.

"Come on, I wont let you fall" Von took Kagome's hands and pulled her up. "Ok, cross your arms at the wrist" he instructed. Kagome did so and he did the same then took her hands in his. Slowly they started to twirl around together then started to speed up.

Kagome closed her eyes and laughed "Slow down, I'm getting dizzy"

"But that's the fun part!" Tiara called out.

"I can't take it anymore" Kagome laughed. "I'm too dizzy" finally Von slowed down and let go of Kagome . Kagome sat down hand held her head. "Please make everything stop spinning" she winned causeing Leena and Tiara to laugh.

"Maybe Sesshoumaru would like to try once with you Kagome" Irvine chuckled.

"I'll pass thank you" Sesshoumaru sniffed.

"Ok fine" Kagome sighed. "Then teach me how to ride a horse" Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru over to the horses. "So what's your horses name?" Kagome asked.

"His name is Rusher" Sesshouamru answered.

"That's a nice name, what about the other one?"

"Her name is Pylon"

"That's a pretty name. Is she nice?" Kagome asked standing a few feet away from the horse while Sesshoumaru untied the reins from the tree.

"Yes, she is very gentle" Sesshouamru brought Pylon over to Kagome. "I assume you do know how to mount a horse?"

"Yeah, just like a slightly larger Kilala" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow causing Kagome to giggle. "Never mind. I just don't know how to ride a horse" Kagome sighed.

"And that is what I am going to teach you" Sesshoumaru stated. "Now get on the horse"

Kagome did so "Now what do I do?"

"Take the reins" Sesshoumaru instructed.

"Like this?"

"No" Sesshouamru moved Kagome's hands on the reins. "Like this"

Off in the distance the others watched all hoping that Sesshoumaru was finally developing feelings. Even if she was a human they all knew that she was perfect for him.

"I think they look great together" Leena said as they watched Sesshoumaru lead Kagome around on the horse.

"Sesshoumaru had been alone long enough" Von said. "He needs some one around other than the servants and Rin" they all looked over at the little girl picking flowers.

"She's a cute girl, always full of energy" Tiara sighed. "I wish I had a daughter like that"

"Maybe Sesshoumaru will let us barrow her for a little while" Von joked.

"I don't know, he might kill you first...he's very protective of that little girl" Irvine said.

"True" Von laughed.

"I just wonder what she's doing here with Sesshoumaru if she was traveling with Inuyasha to collect the jewel shards" Leena brought up as they watched Kagome walk the horse around on her own.

"I don't know" Irvine said. "Maybe they had some complications"

"Maybe" Leena sighed.

"Am I doing this right?" Kagome asked turning her horse around.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru sat on his horse watching Kagome . "you learn quickly"

"Arigatu" Kagome smiled.

"Now let's see how well you can gallop. I'll be right back" Sesshoumaru directed his horse in the direction of the others. He lightly kicked the horses side and made a clicking noise with his tounge. The horse slowly walked on.

When he got to the others he said "I am taking Kagome out to teach her how to gallop"

"We'll be here waiting" Tiara said. Sesshoumaru nodded and turned his horse around. When he got to Kagome they both headed off in no particular direction.

"Ok, I know Irvine and Leena have at least one son but what about Von and Tiara?" Kagome asked.

"They are unable to have children...they are not sure if it is Tiara or Von but they have tried many times and failed" his voice was emotionless.

"That's terrible" Kagome felt so sorry for Von and Tiara. To not be able to have children muct be horrable. "Then who will be the air to their lands?"

"I do not know...are you ready to gallop?"

"Yes, what do I do?"

"Kick the horse twice in the sides lightly. Now when Pylon starts to gallop squeeze your legs together and move with her" Sesshoumaru instructed.

"OK" Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru made that clicking noise again and Rusher went into a gallop. "Come on Pylon" Kagome lightly kicked the horse who started to gallop following Sesshoumaru.

Smiling lightly Sesshoumaru moved Rusher into a run. Kagome 'eeped' when Pylon followed Rusher's lead. When they returned everything was packed and the others were ready to leave. Once back at the stables the horses were but back into their stalls. Everyone left to head for the springs except Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Kagome removed Pylon's saddle as Sesshoumaru instructed.

"Pylon is so beautiful and gentle. I love her" Kagome smiled.

"Then she is your's" Sesshoumaru stated as he grabbed a brush that was hanging on the stable wall and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome took the brush "You mean it, I can have her, you don't mind?" Kagome stuttered.

"If I did not mean it I wouldn't have told you that you could have her" Sesshoumaru set his own brush down and started to turn around when Kagome ran into him latching her arms around his waist.

"Arigatu" Kagome cried. To say the least Sesshoumaru was shocked. He didn't know what to do. It wasn't the first time that she willingly huged him but something about it made him forget everything. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. It means so much to me. No one has ever given something like this to me before" Kagome continued to cry.

Sesshoumaru lightly wrapped his arms around Kagome and looked down at her. "Why do you cry...what made you so sad?"

"I'm not sad" Kagome giggled and lifted her head up to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. No one has ever given me something like this before" Kagome smiled and hugged Sesshoumaru again.

"I am pleased that you are happy" Sesshoumaru wispered.

"I am, I'm very happy" Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru as he let go of her both instantly missing the warmth from eachother. "So do you want to show me how to brush a horse?" Kagome asked picking up the brush again.

Sesshoumaru took the brush from Kagome and set it down. "Leave it to the servants" Sesshoumaru said. "We should be getting back inside" Kagome nodded on agreement and Sesshoumaru lead kagome bck into the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Zage Illuster the Stamped: **I'm glad your back as well I never planned to take the story down but Fanfic took it down because some idiot complained. So yeah, I'm fixing a few chapters and they should all be up soon. I hope you'll still continue reading the story, its nice to hear that someone likes it so much to keep reading it.

**ScreaminChild: **lol, well I might just take your advice and kick them

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 12:_

_Barrowing Rin?_

"When are the others leaving?" Kagome asked as she and Sesshoumaru walked into the castle.

"Tomorrow morning" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh, Rin is going to be bummed" Kagome stood looking around the castle.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well it looks like Rin likes playing with Tiara as does Tiara enjoys playing with Rin" Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"Yes Tiara loves children and always wanted one of her own but was never able to produce" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Why don't you let Rin go home with Von and Tiara for a few days?" Kagome questioned facing Sesshoumaru.

"Because we will be joining them at their castle in two weeks time" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome.

"That's perfect" Kagome smiled. God Sesshoumaru loved the way Kagome smiled. She looked so innocent. "Rin can go home with Von and Tiara then we can take her home when we come back from visiting"

"You have everything planned out don't you?" Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow.

"Yep" Kagome chirped.

"I don't see why not" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Good Rin will be so happy...by the way why are we going over there when they are here?" Kagome asked.

"Because they are hosting a ball and as Lord of the Western Lands I am required to go" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh ok, I better go tell Tiara and Von about Rin" Kagome started to walk down the hall only to turn around and walk back to Sesshoumaru. "Where are they anyways?"

"Tiara is in the garden with Rin" Sesshoumaru pointed down the hall.

"Got it" Kagome turned and ran down the hall. Sesshoumaru smiled lightly and walked to his study.

Kagome walked out of the garden and found Tiara sitting in a patch of flowers watching Rin chase butterflies. Kagome walked over to Tiara and sat down.

"She's so adorable" Tiara stated.

"Yeah, she is" Kagome agreed.

"I wish I had a child like her." Kagome remained silent. "By your silence I take it that Sesshoumaru has already told you about my condition" Tiara sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just didn't know what to say!" Kagome burst out.

"That's alright" Tiara chuckled "Most people don't know what to say when they first find out"

"Gomen nasai" Kagome said.

"That's alright; it's not your fault" Tiara smiled.

"Can't there be another way to have a child, I mean like adopt or something?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we could adopt or another way which Von refuses to do" Tiara sighed.

Kagome looked at Tiara confused "What is it?"

"I talked to Von even though I don't like the idea very much he could get another female pregnant but he refuses to do so. He told me that he didn't want to hurt me by doing that"

"I would have to agree with him Tiara" Kagome said.

"I know, I do too but how else could I get a child?"

"Just give it time and you will find a way. You know some people are just like you. But some of them do end up getting pregnant, maybe it just takes time...oh, I almost forgot. The reason why I came out here was to ask you a question." Kagome smiled.

"What is it?" Tiara asked.

"How would you like to barrow Rin until that ball of yours that I just found out about?" Kagome questioned.

"I would love that" Tiara said excitedly.

"Granted" Kagome chirped.

"But Sesshoumaru would never agree to that" Tiara said in a confused voice.

Kagome smiled triumphantly "He already did, I talked to him a little while ago"

"You mean I can take Rin home with us for two weeks?" Tiara questioned.

"Yep!" Kagome smiled.

"I better go tell Von" without another word Tiara stood up and ran into the castle.

Laughing Kagome stood up and walked over to Rin. Upon seeing Kagome Rin gave up on the butterfly that she was chasing and ran over to her.

"Hello Kagome" Rin chirped as she hugged Kagome who knelt down to return the hug. "Did you want to play with me and Tiara?" Rin looked around Kagome. "Where is Tiara?"

"Tiara went to go talk to Von and I came over to tell you something"

"What is that?" Rin smiled at Kagome.

"You get to go home with Von and Tiara for a little while"

"Really?" Rin's eyes grew big.

"Yeah"

"Then come on, you have to help Rin pack so Rin can go" Kagome smiled as Rin started speaking in the third person. Rin took Kagome's hand and ran out of the garden dragging Kagome behind her.

"Slow down Rin. You're not leaving until tomorrow" Kagome laughed.

"Kagome needs to hurry up. It will be tomorrow tomorrow" Rin called out only causing Kagome to laugh even more.

Tiara ran into her bed room and slammed the door closed. Von who was laying on the bed napping fell off the bed from being startled awake by the loud noise. Tiara sat on the bed as Von was busy climbing back onto the bed breathing heavily trying to recover from the shock.

"What are you trying to do. Kill me from a heart attack?" Von said rather than asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Guess what Sesshoumaru is letting us do" Tiara said in a excided voice.

"Nani?" Von asked finally regaining his composure.

"We get to take Rin home with us until the ball that we are hosting"

"That's great, but, are you sure that you want too?" Von asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Tiara asked a frown set upon her face.

Von sighed "It will only make it harder for you to except the fact that you are unable to have pups" he explained.

"Von, I accepted the fact that I couldn't have pups a long time ago. I just thought that it would be nice for Rin to visit"

"If it would make you happy then of course she can come visit"

"Thank you" Tiara threw herself on Von knocking him down on the bed.

"Anything to make you happy" Von laughed. "I better go talk to Sesshoumaru and verify things with him" Von said.

"Ok" Tiara let Von get up and sat on the bed as Von left the room.

As von walked by Rin's room he heard Kagome and Rin giggling about what Rin was going to bring. Von knocked on Sesshoumaru's Studies door. "Come in" He herd on the other side. Von opened the door and walked in. Sesshoumaru was leaning back in his chair and gestured to the other chair in front of his desk.

"So I herd that we get to barrow Rin for a couple of weeks" Von said as he sat down.

"Hai, it would do good Tiara would it not?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Yes but I thought that you would sooner kill then let us take Rin home" Von laughed.

"Kagome talked me into it" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Really?" Von eyed Sesshoumaru "So is Sesshoumaru finally starting to-"

"Drop the subject now if you wish to still have a tongue when you leave" Sesshoumaru threatened.

"Ok fine you big grump" Von pouted.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I came to ask a few questions about Kagome and Inuyasha. If I may ask"

"What do you want to know?"

"As far as I know Kagome travels with Inuyasha to find the jewel shards" Von paused.

"Yes she does" Sesshoumaru nodded for Von to go on.

"If she travels with Inuyasha why is she here with you? Were there complications or something?"

"You can say there were complications"

"Something happened didn't it?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Tell me. What is said in this room will go now where beyond these walls"

"Other than Tiara am I right?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I guess Tiara has a right to know since Kagome knows about her condition"

"You told her?" Von asked.

"Yes, she asked about the fact that you did not have any children."

"That's alright" Von shrugged. "Now tell me what happened to Kagome."

Sesshoumaru sat up in his seat and folded his arms on his desk. "Kagome's father would beat her" Sesshoumaru started.

"What her own father? How could a man beat his own child?" Von yelled.

"My thoughts exactly" Sesshoumaru said "When Inuyasha found out he promised Kagome that he would never hurt her in any way"

"Let me guess" Von said. "Inuyasha hurt her"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Inuyasha chose the undead whore Kikyou over Kagome and when she confronted him, Inuyasha slapped her. Kagome traveled with her group for a little while longer before I brought her here"

"That ungrateful..." Von was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sesshoumaru said.

The door opened and Jaken entered. "Forgive this lowly servant for interrupting but dinner is ready" Jaken bowed deeply.

"Thank you Jaken, you may leave" Sesshoumaru said.

"Would you like me to inform the others my Lord?"

"That is not nessaccery, I will inform them" Sesshoumaru dismissed the toad with a wave of his wrist.

"Well I guess I might as well help" Von said as he stood up "I'll tell Irvine and Leena on my way to Tiara. I Guess that leaves you to Rin and Kagome" he chuckled as he walked down the hall. "They should be in Rin's room."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and headed to find the two girls.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it. **

**Gomen nasai- I am very sorry**

**Hai- yes**

**Nani- What?**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 13:_

_Is It Me?_

Kagome walked into her room and sat down on the bed with a loud yawn. Dinner was entertaining with Rin rambling about her going home with Tiara and Von. First Von started and argument about wanting to keep Rin and how mean she was when she refused to let him keep her. Then of course Irvine had to start a small food fight with Von but luckily Sesshoumaru stopped it before it became too out of hand. Everything was going perfect that was until Rin decided to ask if Kagome was going to be her new 'mommy' causing Kagome to choke on her food. Kagome then had to explain to Rin that she was visiting as a friend and not staying to be her mother without the help of the others. That was fun.

After dinner was finally over Kagome walked out to the garden. She sat in a patch of flowers and could barely hear Rin protesting that she didn't want to go to bed. Kagome sighed to herself. If some one didn't help Tiara get Rin to bed Sesshoumaru was bound to get angry and that wouldn't be good. Picking a flower Kagome lazily got to her feet and headed back into the castle to help Tiara find the child with a never ending supply of energy and get her to bed before a certain Youkai Lord became angry.

It took about an hour to get Rin to bed since she decided to turn bed time into a game of hide-and-seek. Rin ran right by Sesshoumaru who just seemed to smile at Kagome's distress. Kagome then just crossed Sesshoumaru off her favorite list for the time being along with that annoying ball of energy named Rin. Finally much to Kagome's distress Rin was in bed and she was able to go to bed herself.

Finding a simple white yukata Kagome slipped it on. Kagome yawned again while pulling the covers back and sliding beneath the silk covers and fell asleep.

When morning came Kagome was woken up by someone or something jumping on her bed. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Rin jumping up and down on the foot of her bed. Giving a loud groan Kagome rolled over, grabbing one of the many pillows and covered her head. It was too early in the morning to wake up. When the jumping continued Kagome rolled over to lie on her stomach while keeping the pillow over her head. After a couple of minutes the jumping stopped and the pillow over her head was taken off.

"I take it that your wake up call did not work" came a smooth voice.

Kagome lifted her head up and glared at the taiyoukai. "I take it that you started it" she growled.

"The other Lords will be leaving in a couple of hours. I merely thought that you would want to say goodbye to them and Rin"

Kagome sat up in bed still glaring at Sesshoumaru and grumbled. "You could have at least thought of a better way to wake me up rather than sending in this ball of energy," she lifted one of her hands and gestured to Rin who again started jumping on the bed.

"I'll remember that next time" Sesshoumaru tossed the pillow back at Kagome. Since Kagome was still half asleep the pillow hit her directly in the face.

Kagome flopped back down on the bed and sighed "Alright I'm up."

"Good, breakfast will be ready soon" Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Kagome propped herself upon her elbows and looked at Rin. Rin smiled at Kagome and sat sown on the bed. A little staring contest went on between the two before Kagome sat up all the way. "Alright pick out something for me to wear."

"Yeah!" Rin jumped off the bed and ran over to the closet.

Kagome crawled out of bed and met Rin at the closet. "So what did you pick out?" she yawned.

"How about this one?" Rin came out of the closet holding a bright pink kimono with butterflies embroidered on it.

"It's way too pink, let's find another one" Kagome said with a hopeful smile.

"Ok" Rin chirped and ran back inside the closet. A few moments later, Rin came out holding a delicate green kimono lightly embroidered with silver flowers.

"I think that will work" Kagome smiled as Rin handed it to her. Kagome walked over to the screen so she could change. After she was dressed Kagome walked over to her dresser with a mirror and picked up her brush. When she was done brushing her hair, Kagome pulled it up into a bun, leaving a few strands hanging down to frame her face. She used a pair of ivory chopsticks to hold her long hair in place. Nodding at her reflection, Kagome took Rin's hand and started on their way to the dinning hall.

When breakfast was done everyone gathered in the stables to say their goodbyes. Everything was packed on the horses and ready to leave. Tiara got up on her horse along with Von on his. Rin said goodbye to Sesshoumaru and Kagome then Sesshoumaru lifted Rin onto the horse with Tiara. When Irvine and Leena were done saying their goodbye's, they too mounted their horses.

As they were leaving Von shouted over his shoulder. "Now you two behave yourselves...see you in two weeks!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head as Kagome brought her hands up to rub her temples. "I swear I am going to kill him" Kagome sighed.

"Then he'll just haunt you" Sesshoumaru stated as he started back to the castle. Kagome laughed and followed behind.

Kagome wandered around the castle. It has been three days and Kagome was already bored out of her mind without Rin. If truth be told she kind of missed her so called 'wake up' calls. Without Rin there was really nothing to do, and Sesshoumaru, hiding in his library every day, all day long didn't help matters either. She was starting to think something was wrong because the only time Sesshoumaru ever came out of his library was for dinner and when he was ready for bed.

"Could it be something I did?" Kagome asked herself. "If I did something he would have told me right?" Kagome continued her musing as she walked down the hall. Kagome was in deep thought when she ran into a wall or something. She expected to hit the hard ground but wasn't expecting the wall to grab her. She was still in a daze when she heard the supposed wall speak.

"Been walking long?" it said.

Kagome looked up and saw that it was actually Sesshoumaru that she ran into. Blushing slightly Kagome turned her head from Sesshoumaru not noticing the slight frown that appeared on his face as she did so. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded and let go of Kagome, then continued his walk down the hall. Kagome stood her ground and watched Sesshoumaru walk away.

_'It has to be me' _she thought with a sigh. Deciding to make the walk longer, Kagome continued down the hall, making her way out to the garden.

Sesshoumaru's walk ended up taking him to his room. He walked inside and lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling. "She does not feel the same way about me" he mused. "She doesn't even want to look me in the eye. I was foolish to believe that she could love me...once the ball is over I will send her away and forget about her." Sesshoumaru sat up on his bed and looked out at the balcony. He could smell Kagome's scent. Slowly Sesshoumaru stood and walked out onto the balcony. He watched Kagome walk around in the garden picking flowers. _'Once she is gone I will forget about her' _were his last thoughts as he left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 14:_

_Solving the Problem_

(Three days until the ball)

Kagome had enough and it showed. Even Jaken who finally returned from whatever mission Sesshoumaru sent him on was afraid of her. Sesshoumaru has been completely ignoring her now and barely ever showed up for dinner or breakfast. Intent on getting to the bottom of everything Kagome stormed down the halls towards Sesshoumaru's Study.

Sesshoumaru was in the middle of reading a document when the study doors swung open revealing a very annoyed Kagome. Sesshoumaru set the scroll down and looked up at Kagome who was now directly in front of his desk.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow "What do you mean?" he asked.

"This!" Kagome threw up her hands gestering to the room. "Since the other Lords left you have been completely ignoring me and hiding in this study"

"I have been busy" Sesshoumaru replied in his usual cold voice.

"Lord or not nothing can keep you this busy for two weeks. I know your trying to avoid me but for what reason?" Kagome said in a hurt tone.

"Why would I be avoiding you" Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to Kagome.

"That's what I would like to know because If I did something wrong and you don't want me here I will leave" Kagome tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"I'm tired of this!" Kagome hollered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I'm tired of people leading me on that I could trust them and they actually care for me then end up pushing me away!" tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks.

Still Sesshoumaru said nothing.

Kagome balled her hands into fists letting her tears fall freely and choked back a sob. "Every time I start to get close to someone the always push me away! First Inuyasha and now you!"

Sesshoumaru's cold eyes softened. She did have feelings for him.

"And you promised!" Kagome brought her hand up and hit his chest in a weak attempt to hurt him. "You promised that you would never hurt me" she hit his chest again becoming softer "You said I could trust you and I did. You said that you would take away all the pain but your not, your only bringing it back!" Kagome sobbed. Still hitting Sesshoumaru, every hit becoming softer.

Sesshoumaru took her wrists in his hands in an attempt to stop her. Kagome stopped, her arms going limp in his hands and looked at the floor still shaking with her sobs. Sesshoumaru let go of one of Kagome's wrists letting it fall to her side. He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her chin to look at her tear stained face.

"I always keep my promises" he said in a whisper and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Kagome cried even harder and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and held her as she cried.

When Kagome's sobs slowed and turned into sniffles Sesshoumaru picked her up. Kagome tightened her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Sesshoumaru walked out of the study and down the hall holding the women close to him. He walked into Kagome's room and sat down on her bed. Situating Kagome to where she fit a little more comfortable in his lap Sesshoumaru leaned against the wall and stretched out cradling the girl in his arms. Kagome stayed where she was clinging to Sesshoumaru like a life line.

"Can you still trust me to keep my promise?" Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome nodded into his shoulder.

Soon Kagome fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms while he just sat there holding her. Sesshoumaru rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes blinking the sleep from her eyes. She sat up and looked around. The curtains around her bed were pulled shut helping to block out the light from the sun that shone through the balcony doors. Giving a yawn Kagome crawled over to the edge of the bed and pulled back the curtains so she could climb out. Swinging her legs over the edge she looked around the room. Something on the back of her chair that sat next to the desk caught Kagome's eye. From her spot on the bed it looked like some kind of white material.

Sliding off her bed Kagome walked over to the chair. Once there Kagome was able to determine that it was a Kimono. She unfolded the material and held it up so she could look at it. The kimono was a beautiful pearl white made from the finest silk. On the front of the dress there was a purple crescent moon just like Sesshoumaru's hanging right above her heart. On the back there was a picture of a transformed dog demon. To Kagome it looked just like Sesshoumaru in his transformed state. There were also beautiful golden designs framing the picture and wrapping around the beautiful dress adding more designs. Kagome looked at the sleeves which belled out and looked like would go past her finger tips.

Kagome smiled as she folded it back up. She placed it on her desk then noticed the addition to her beautiful dress. Her smile becoming wider Kagome picked up a crescent moon attached to a silver chain with crescent moon earrings that would dangle when she wore them. This time the crescent moons were not purple but a sliver that would sparkle when the light touched them.

Kagome was too busy marveling at the beauty of the items that she didn't notice the figure walk up behind her. "Do you like what you see?" a silky voice whispered in her ear.

Kagome jumped and turned around to come face to face with the taiyoukai. "Sesshoumaru, you scared me" she breathed out.

"I can see" Kagome glared. "You haven't answered my question"

"Oh, yes there beautiful. Are they for the ball?"

Sesshoumaru stood up to his full height and answered "Yes, those were made especially for you to wear to the ball."

"One question though" Kagome continued when Sesshoumaru nodded signaling that he was listening. "Don't you think it would get kind of cold, I mean it's winter you know and I'm not that tolerant to cold weather."

Sesshoumaru chuckled "Do not think I haven't thought about that already. The dress is made for the cold weather; I do not think you will be very cold until you ride Ah-Un"

Kagome waked over to the dresser with a mirror and other things that she now called her vanity. She looked into her mirror and saw that she was still wearing her kimono. "How long was I asleep?" she asked as she started to brush her hair.

"The rest of the day and night, you slept through today as well, it is almost time for dinner" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh" Kagome set her brush down and walked over to her closet. "So that means the ball is tomorrow?" she picked out a light green Kimono with a blue obi.

"Yes, we will be leaving early in the morning so we can be there before night fall" Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. Something was different. But it did smell good. Like cinnamon.

"How long are we going to stay there?" Kagome walked behind the screen to change.

"A couple of days, I want to talk to Von about something."

"Ok, what kind of clothes should I bring?" Kagome asked from behind the screen.

"A few winter kimonos and some other belongings."

"Then I guess I should start packing" Kagome walked out from behind the screen and up to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for the beautiful Kimono" she smiled and gave Sesshoumaru a hug.

"You are welcome" Sesshoumaru returned the hug. He breathed in Kagome's scent along with the strange new one with it. Then it hit him. His eyes widened slightly as he pulled back from Kagome. "Dinner is ready; I will meet you in the dinning hall after I finish a few things."

Before Kagome could say anything Sesshoumaru was out the door and down the hall.

_'This is just great' _Sesshoumaru thought as he walked down the hall. _'She just had to go into heat. Now it will be even harder to keep the others away from her' _Sesshoumaru walked into his study and sat down behind his desk. Allowing himself a moment Sesshoumaru slipped off his mask void of emotion and sighed. He folded his arms on his desk and rested hid head on top of them and sighed again. Taking Kagome to the ball is going to be harder than the thought. Bringing Kagome unmarked was already going to be hard enough. Especially when lesser Lords were coming to look for a mate. But now that she was in heat it was going to be horrible. He's going to have to play hell to keep them off her now.

"This is just great" he sighed again. "Hopefully they will get the idea when they see the kimono."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 15:_

_I do not fidget_

When Sesshoumaru walked into the dinning hall Kagome was still sitting at the table. It looked like she hasn't even eaten yet. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Why have you not eaten yet?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took his seat.

"Because I wanted to wait for you, no one likes to eat alone. I know I don't" She smiled again. Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat and nodded. Through out most of dinner Sesshoumaru was shifting in his seat. Kagome kept thinking that something was wrong. It wasn't normal for Sesshoumaru to fidget so much. It wasn't even normal for Sesshoumaru to fidget at all.

"Umm...Sesshoumaru?" Kagome started. "Is something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome "What do you mean?"

"Well you've been fidgeting ever since you sat down" Kagome looked worried.

"I'm fine and I do not fidget" Sesshoumaru took a bite of rice.

"Yes you do" Kagome giggled.

"I do not" Sesshoumaru shifted in his seat. That scent was intoxicating.

"See!" Kagome pointed at Sesshoumaru "You did it again!"

"I did not fidget" Sesshoumaru stood up.

Kagome followed the action "You did too, and why is that such a problem?"

Sesshoumaru sighed "I need a drink" he turned and walked out of the room leaving Kagome behind.

Sesshoumaru walked into his study and grabbed a glass of sake as he sat down. Taking out a small glass similar to a shot glass Sesshoumaru poured him some of the alcohol. He downed the first and proceeded to pour him a second when Kagome came in.

"Ok something's wrong and you're not telling me what it is" Kagome marched straight up to Sesshoumaru's desk and places both hands down and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You have no idea what's going on do you?" Sesshoumaru asked sipping his third glass of sake.

"Obviously not" Kagome huffed. "So why don't you just tell me?"

"You're in heat" Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome went bug eyed.

"Oh. My. God" Kagome backed up. "How could I not realize that? Inuyasha had a hard enough time around me; I can't even imagine how hard it is on you"

Sesshoumaru nodded and took another sip of his drink.

"Ummm...maybe I shouldn't go to the ball" Kagome started chewing on her lip. It was a nervous habit that she thought she got rid of.

"No, that just means that I and the other two Lords will have to keep and extra eye on you. Besides Tiara should have a special perfume to cover your scent" Sesshoumaru set his glass of sake down and stood up.

"How does that work?" Kagome asked.

"It's just a perfume that covers the main part of your scent." Sesshoumaru slid around in front of his desk causing Kagome to back up.

"You wouldn't happen to have that perfume stuff on you now would you?" Kagome to a step back for every step Sesshoumaru took forward.

"Why would I have any? I have no need for it" soon Sesshoumaru had backed Kagome up against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head so she could not go any where.

"I...I don't know, may...maybe for emergencies like this?" Kagome stuttered. The close proximity between the two was making her nervous. She should have remembered since she did travel with Inuyasha.

"Sorry, don't have any" Sesshoumaru dipped his head down and kissed Kagome's neck. "You smell so good" he whispered into her ear.

"Sesshoumaru, you don't want to do this trust me" Kagome pushed against his chest causing him to growl and push her against the wall using his own body.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Sesshoumaru whispered then kissed her jaw line down to her neck.

"Remember your promise" Kagome managed to get out. Sesshoumaru stopped what he was doing and backed away refusing to meet her in the eye as Kagome did the same. "I think that I'll just go to bed" Kagome said quickly and slipped out the door.

Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath and walked over to his desk. He downed the last of his drink "How could I loose control like that?" He held the glass eye level to him. It was beautiful and hand crafted. Sesshoumaru growled again and threw the glass at a bookshelf "Shimata!" he cursed.

Kagome leaned against her door and sighed "I can't believe I forgot that I would affect him especially with what happened with Inuyasha" She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a sleeping yukata. After she put on the yukata Kagome walked out onto her balcony. She leaned against the railing. Out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Sesshoumaru walk into the garden.

Upon seeing Sesshoumaru Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Since she's been at the castle Kagome's feelings for Sesshoumaru became stronger and stronger. He was nice and treated her with respect, something Inuyasha never did. _'Could I possibly love him?' _Sesshoumaru looked up to the balcony and saw Kagome watching him. Kagome smiled and waved at him as he nodded in reply. _'Besides he does keep his promises' _Kagome waved one more time and walked back into her room closing the balcony doors behind her.

"Maybe I can learn to love again" Kagome smiled as she slide under the covers of her bed. "After all he is pretty cute."

**Hope you liked, please r&r**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for everyones reviews and Duzen Broken DreamZ, I love all of your reviews lol, they soon turned into complete random, I was laughing every time I read one. lol**

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 16:_

_Body guard_

"Miss Kagome…miss Kagome" Kagome rolled over trying to get away from whoever was trying to wake her up.

"Miss Kagome, you need to wake up" the voice sounded again.

"Iie" Kagome groaned. All she wanted was just a few more minutes.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to wake you up" the voice sounded desperate.

"Nani?" Kagome sat up in bed to see a maid standing by her bed looking just as desperate as her voice sounded.

"You need to start getting ready for the ball, we must hurry and get you to the bathing room, and we are already behind schedule" the maid was becoming frantic.

"Alright, alright" Kagome crawled out of bed. She barley had time to put her robe on before she was pushed out the door and down the hall.

Kagome was in and out of the bath within a half hour. She was dressed in a light blue kimono and a dark blue obi. Her hair was hanging down so it would dry.

"Here, use some of this perfume" the maid said handing a small bottle to Kagome.

"What is it for?" Kagome asked as she eyed the perfume.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said to use this. It will cover the main part of your scent slightly for the time being until you arrive at Lord Von's ball."

"Oh" Kagome smiled "How much of my scent will it hide?"

"Not much really, just enough so Lord Sesshoumaru will have better control of himself" the maid was received with a silent 'oh' from Kagome.

"Quickly, we must hurry. We are still behind schedule." For the second time that morning Kagome was pushed down the hallways. Within a few minutes Kagome was pushed into the dinning hall.

Once in the dinning hall Kagome saw Sesshoumaru already sitting at the table. Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to sit. She nodded and walked over to a chair next to Sesshoumaru and sat down. "You're a little late" Sesshoumaru stated as they ate.

"Sorry about that" Kagome said sheepishly "I guess I overslept"

"I see that" Sesshoumaru chuckled receiving a glare from Kagome. "While you are at the ball I am assigning you a body guard"

"Why is that?" Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"Because many lesser Lords who do not have mates will be there looking for mates and with you in heat you could be in danger" Sesshoumaru continued eating.

"But If I have a body guard won't he be a guy?" Kagome set her chop sticks down.

"That is correct" Sesshoumaru continued eating.

"But wont he…you know" Kagome blushed "Be affected as well?"

"You do not have to worry about that Lady Kagome" Kagome turned around in her seat to see a demon standing right behind her. "I already have a mate so you do not have to worry about your lovely scent affecting me."

Kagome's blush deepened as she looked at the demon before her. He's a Kitsune, she could tell by his aura. He was tall like Sesshoumaru with a nice set of muscles but not too much, it was a perfect build. His eyes a beautiful crimson red and silver hair with a blue tint that hung down to his shoulders which is currently pulled back into a low pony tail. Three lone strands managed to escape and hung in front of his right eye. On the left side of his neck looked something like a scar barely peeking over the collar of his black gi. His hakama was also black.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru "If I am going to be with you why do I need to have a body guard?"

"Because you will not always be around me and when you are he help's assure your safety" Sesshoumaru stand up "Finish eating, we will leave when you are done. And be sure to bring that perfume that I had the maid give you."

"Right…will Tiara's be better than the one I have?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, the one you have only works for a little while. It is already starting to wear off" Sesshoumaru turned around and walked out of the dinning hall.

"Is that why he left so quickly?" Kagome asked looking at the door from which Sesshoumaru went through.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has never taken a mate" Kagome turned to look at her new body guard who was now sitting next to her. "That's why he's so affected by your scent" he explained in a serious voice. Kagome nodded. "So my name is Dante, and I will be your new body guard!" the one now know as Dante said in a cheerful voice and extended his hand out to Kagome.

Kagome faulted and sighed. Shaking her head Kagome shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Dante."

"And it's a pleasure to meet you. Now you should finish eating so we can be on our way" Dante stood and walked around the room.

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore" Kagome sighed. She stood and looked over at Dante. "Are you ready Dante?"

"Yes My Lady" Dante bowed. "Come, follow me, I will take you to a maid so you may put your gown on."

"Why do I need to put my gown on now?" Kagome watched Dante as he took her arm in his and lead her down the hall.

"So you will have it when we get to the ball, why do you think I'm so dressed up?" Dante walked down the hall towards Kagome's room.

"I don't know, I thought that you just liked dressing fancy that's all" Kagome said off handedly.

"No my Lady, I hardly ever dress up this much" they rounded the corner to Kagome's room. "Lord Sesshoumaru should be changing as well, here we go" Dante opened Kagome's door to already see a maid preparing the dress among other things.

"Miss Kagome" the maid bowed "Your bags have already been taken out. Now all you need to do is get dressed and have your hair done."

"I'll be standing right outside waiting for you" Dante chuckled as Kagome was pushed behind the changing screen by the maid.

A few moments later Kagome was wearing the beautiful Kimono along with the crescent moon necklace and earrings. She was given beautiful white slippers that matched her kimono. She managed to talk the maid into letting her hair hang down rather than having it done up in some style. Kagome put some more of that perfume on. She only had a little bit left and she didn't have that much to begin with. The only thing she could do now was pray that Tiara had some of that perfume Sesshoumaru told her about.

Dante was leaning against the wall opposite of Kagome's door tapping his fingers against the marble. He was informed by Sesshoumaru that when Kagome came out he was to take her out to the front gate. Now all he had to do was wait. He always wondered what made women take so long when they have to get ready for something. His wife did it all the time, you think he would be used to it by now.

Now Dante knew he was getting bored, he was starting to make pictures out of the designs in the marble walls. He already found one that looked kind of like Jaken when he's groveling and another one looked like a deformed daisy or something. Dante was about to start banging his head on the wall by the time the door opened. There Kagome stood in her ball gown while Dante's jaw dropped to the floor.

"So what do you think?" Kagome asked.

"You look lovely" Dante stood up and held out his arm. "Shall we go? Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for us at the front gates." Kagome took his arm and headed down the hall.

When the two arrived at the front gates Ah- Un were set up and ready to leave as was Sesshoumaru. As Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru she studied his outfit. He wore an outfit just like his usual minus the red imprints. It was plain white with a whitish tan boa along with armor that was more for show rather than fighting. Kagome had to admit that he looked quite handsome. Sesshoumaru also studied Kagome. She was beautiful in that outfit he gave her. He held out his hand and helped Kagome onto Ah- Un.

"Dante will ride behind you and I will fly beside you" Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok" Kagome smiled.

"Shall we leave?" Dante asked as he climbed upon the dragon. Sesshoumaru nodded and they all took to the sky.

**Hope you liked. Please r&r**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 17:_

_Run in_

"So the Western Lord has developed feelings for the miko" a figure clad in a baboons pelt chuckled.

"Yes Naraku, he protects her" a man said sitting across from Naraku.

"Is he attending the ball that the Southern Lord is hosting?" Naraku questioned.

"Yes and he is bringing the miko with him" the man answered.

"Are you not attending?" Naraku continued.

The man stood up "I will be leaving in a moment. I will find out all I can at the war meeting" the man bowed and left.

Naraku chuckled "This will work right into my plans. I will absorb the Western Lords body and I will be unstoppable."

It was about mid afternoon and Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Dante were still flying towards the Southern Lands.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and growled. Dante herd and sniffed the air as well, letting out a growl. Kagome herd Dante and looked back at him with a questioning look.

"You might want to put some more of your perfume on Kagome" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Kagome grabbed the bottle out of the bag and put some on. "What's wrong?" she asked when she herd Sesshoumaru growl. "Wait, I sense jewel shards!" she brought her hands up to her neck "Oh Kami-sama, I forgot the jewel. I left it in my bag when I ran away from Inuyasha" as soon as she finished his name a blur of red past by her and directly at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru dodged it easily. He looked over at Dante and pointed to the forest floor with his finger "Keep an eye on Kagome" he said and they descended.

Dante nodded and slid closer to Kagome and grabbed Ah-Un's reins. He could hear Kagome breathing hard "Relax Kagome" he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to lean against his chest incase she passed out.

"Why does he have to be here?" Kagome asked as she swayed a bit.

Dante placed an arm around her waist to hold her steady "It's ok" he whispered.

"Damn Kagome, we've been looking every where for you" Inuyasha yelled out as they landed "Where the hell have you been?"

Kagome shook involuntary and turned her head opposite of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru turned away from Kagome and faced Inuyasha "It seems she does not want to talk to you little brother"

"I wasn't talking to you Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha walked closer to Sesshoumaru "Come on Kagome, let's go."

Dante slid off of Ah-Un and stood in front of Kagome. He turned around when he caught the scent of salt. Kagome was crying again and it was because of the hanyou. "It's ok" Dante whispered and rubbed her shoulders.

"Come on, we need you to find the jewel shards" Inuyasha called out.

That was it; Kagome had enough of being nothing but a shard detector. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. She slid of the large dragon with help from Dante. "I'm tired of it Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered. She walked close to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Her miko aura flared around her giving off a light purple glow. "I am not your shard detector!" she stood there yelling at Inuyasha. As she stood there her hair became longer and white streaks highlighted her hair. Inuyasha and the others stared at her in shock. "If you want the jewel shards so bad then why don't you go get your precious Kikyou!" her nails grew longer becoming claws and a tear drop appeared in the middle of her forehead. "I'm staying with Sesshoumaru now so find your own jewel shards…I quit!" Just as soon as she changed it all went back to normal. No more claws as nails, her hair was back to normal with no white highlights, and the marking on her head vanished when her aura disappeared. Kagome spun around ignoring Inuyasha as he stared wide eyed at Kagome's back.

Dante helped Kagome on top of An-Un and got on himself. Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha. "See you around, little brother" with that said they took to the sky leaving Inuyasha speechless.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha as they left. _'Why weren't Sango and Miroku with him?'_ Kagome shook all thought out of her head and looked in front of her.

_'That was a youkai's aura I sensed. She's human, how could she have an aura of a youkai? And she didn't even realize that she had changed…I think I need to talk to Von and Irvine' _Sesshoumaru thought as he flew next to Kagome.

Dante was left to sit behind Kagome, deep in his own thoughts with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"How much further Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked while raising her arms above her head and stretching. The sleeves of her kimono sled down her arms and pooled around her shoulders.

"A few more minutes, there castle is just beyond that hill" Sesshoumaru pointed to a large hill in front of them. Kagome smiled when she saw the top of the castle peek above the hill.

When they arrived the sun was just beginning to set. Von and Tiara were standing out by the front gates awaiting their arrival. Servants came and took there baggage to deliver them to there proper rooms. Ah-Un was taken to the stables by other servants.

"Congratulations" Von said "You are the first ones here" Von walked up to Sesshoumaru and shook his hand. "Why did you bring a body guard?" he asked looking over at Dante.

"He's here for Kagome" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Got it" Von nodded in understanding "Tiara, would you mind helping Kagome?"

"I was just about to offer" Tiara smiled.

Just then the doors to the castle swung open and a little girl ran out at full speed and her arms held out wide. When she made it to the others the child latched herself around Sesshoumaru's leg in a death grip.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the newly formed growth on his leg with a raised eyebrow. "Hello to you too Rin" he said.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, when ever your at a ball every one must call you Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin explained.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Von "She's been giving Tiara and I the same title all morning" Von mentioned.

Rin looked at Kagome and smiled. She let go of Sesshoumaru and ran over to Kagome. "Hello Kagome, I missed you."

"I missed you too" Kagome said and hugged the small child.

"Do you want to hear about all the fun things I did with Lord Von and Lady Tiara?" Rin asked.

"Of course, you can tell me all about it while I go with Tiara" Kagome took Rin by her hand and followed Tiara to the castle with Dante in tow.

Von smiled at Sesshoumaru "Nice kimono you had made for Kagome"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Seems to me like your trying to keep certain people away" Von continued "Mainly the males" he smirked at the last part.

Again Sesshoumaru said nothing, only nodded.

"You're still a pup" Von laughed and patted Sesshoumaru on the back as they started towards the castle.

"To you maybe" Sesshoumaru countered in a dry voice causing Von to laugh harder.

"I think we need to have a talk later on" Von said as he closed the door to the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 18: _

_Not good_

A door opened to reveal a massive bed room and Tiara walked in followed by Kagome who was holding Rin as the little girl rambled on about her visit. Dante was also not far behind.

"Ok, I should have some of that perfume left around here somewhere" Tiara said as she walked over to her vanity and started looking through her things.

Dante stood next to the door while Kagome and Rin sat sown on Tiara's bed. "Then when me and Lady Tiara were sitting in the garden making flower crowns Lord Von snuck up on Lady Tiara and scared her. Then Lady Tiara hit Lord Von on the head and walked away while Lord Von laid on the ground with a weird look on his face. I think something was wrong with Lady Tiara because when she walked away her face was all red." Rin said in a hyper voice.

Kagome smiled "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday" Rin answered

Kagome looked over at Tiara who was still looking for that perfume "What did he do Tiara?"

"He was being a hentai" she answered though not turning around "Where is it?" she mumbled to herself.

Hearing the mumbling Kagome stood up and walked over to Tiara. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Tiara sighed "I don't have any of that perfume."

Kagome paled.

Tiara looked at Kagome "Are you ok?" she asked.

Kagome stood with a blank look on her face.

"Kagome?" Tiara waved a hand in front of Kagome. Becoming worried Tiara called Dante over.

Dante who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed opened his eyes. He pushed off the wall and walked over. "She's just in a little bit of shock because you don't have the perfume" he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome slowly looked over at Dante "Can I go home now?" she asked quietly.

Dante chuckled "I'm afraid not. This just means that I have to keep a closer watch."

"But I don't want to be so much trouble" Kagome whispered.

"Nonsense" Dante patted Kagome's back. "I am glad to be your body guard… now, let's go find Lord Sesshoumaru and inform him about this perfume problem."

Kagome nodded and walked towards the door with Rin and Tiara. Dante took up the back following behind "Do you know where they would be Lady Tiara?" Kagome asked.

"They should be somewhere around the front gates or the maid doors to the castle waiting for the guests to arrive" Tiara answered.

"Which I believe a few more have arrived" Dante stated to no one in particular.

Kagome became nervous "Who?"

Dante smiled "Relax, Only Lord Irvine and Lady Leena… and I think there son."

For the second time that day Kagome paled "There son?" she asked.

Dante nodded "There right behind that door" he pointed to a door in front of them. "In the main hall."

Kagome looked at the door "But there son is Koga which means Koga is there."

"Yes. Your not trying to avoid Lord Koga are you?" Dante asked.

"Well actually yes. I try to avoid him a lot" Kagome started to back up but Tiara stopped her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Tiara asked.

"It's just that Koga keeps thinking that I'm his woman and no matter how many times I tell him I'm not it wont go through his thick head" Kagome tried to explain. Tiara giggled slightly. "That's not funny!" Kagome protested.

Tiara held up her hands "No, of course not Kagome."

"We shouldn't have that hard of a time keeping him away from you" Dante assured. "And besides having a strong body guard like me will keep him from trying anything" Tiara burst out laughing and Kagome sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Can we just go join them now?" Kagome asked.

Tiara wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. She walked over to the door and pushed them open. Kagome followed Tiara out along with Dante and Rin.

Kagome felt uncomfortable when everyone stopped talking and looked up at her. Especially when Koga grinned at her. It appeared that Irvine and Leena told him about her being at the ball. That wasn't any ordinary grin, it make her nervous.

"Well, it looks like every one is starting to show up" Tiara called out signaling to the front door where others were walking through, Von excused himself along with Tiara to greet the other guests.

Taking Rin's hand Kagome walked over to stand next to Sesshoumaru. "It's nice to see you again Lord Irvine, Lady Leena" Kagome said politely as she bowed. Looking over at Koga she bowed again "Lord Koga."

"Lord, Lady?" Irvine questioned with a smile.

"At a ball or in public it is not only law but it is polite to call a Lord and Lady by there proper titles isn't it?" Kagome questioned.

"Not only does she have manners but also very bright" Leena mentioned.

"Yes well, some friends taught me everything" She looked over to Koga "It's nice to see you again Lord Koga" He was dressed differently then what she was used to. He wore a brown Hakama along with a brown gi. His hair was still pulled back into a high ponytail but his headband was taken off. Kagome had to admit that he did look handsome.

"It's nice to see you as well Miss Kagome" Koga smiled.

Kagome looked over at the door where more people were entering. She turned to Sesshoumaru and whispered "Before more people come I need to talk to you" Sesshoumaru nodded and excused himself from the rest. Placing a hand on Kagome's back he led her across the hall, Rin following behind still holding Kagome's hand. When they were out of earshot they stopped and Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

Kagome made a face "We have a problem, Tiara doesn't have any of that perfume" she almost looked scared.

"I figured as much since your scent was still there when you came back" Sesshoumaru mentioned.

Koga leaned over towards his mother "Why is Kagome with Lord Sesshoumaru, not to mention wearing a kimono with his mark on it?"

Leena smiled "Oh yes, I forgot to tell you that she is staying with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"WHAT!" Koga all but yelled causing everyone in the room to look over at him. Koga looked around and smiled nervously "Sorry about that" he brought his hand up and scratched his head. Every one resumed what they were doing.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Koga and smirked. From his out burst he guessed that Leena must have told Koga about Kagome staying at his castle. After Koga's apology he resumed to talk to Kagome about her 'situation'. "I will arrange for your room to be placed in between both mine and Dante's room with Lord Von" he stated. Kagome nodded and he continued "Dante will be with you at all times."

"Alright" Kagome looked around "Where is Dante anyways?"

Sesshoumaru looked around and sighed slightly "By the food. Follow me" he headed over to the table of food, Kagome following behind.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 19:_

_One Drunken Youkai_

Dante was chatting with a few women when something slapped him up side the head. He turned around ready to yell and came face to face with Sesshoumaru. "L…lord Sesshoumaru" he stuttered as he bowed.

"I thought you were supposes to be watching Kagome" Sesshoumaru said.

Dante looked at Kagome then back at Sesshoumaru "Well, she was with you so I thought I was safe to get something to eat" he explained.

"Well now you are not to leave Kagome's side, is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, of course" Dante bowed slightly.

Kagome smiled as Dante took his place behind her and followed Sesshoumaru back over to the other Lords.

Once everyone showed up dinner was started. Everything went well other for Koga. Through out dinner Koga kept glancing over at Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He also kept fidgeting. Kagome was nervous the whole time from all the glances and stares she was getting and Sesshoumaru was getting angry. He actually thought of locking Kagome in her room and not letting her out until the ball was over. But, he quickly pushed that idea away.

After dinner every one entered the ball room, some light music was playing. Some danced while others talked. Rin was taken to Kagome's room an hour later to sleep, Kagome ended up having to take her and tuck her in or else she refused to go.

Kagome had just finished dancing with Dante and was now standing with him while Sesshoumaru was away, talking to Von and Irvine. She was about to ask Dante if he wanted to dance again when Koga came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey Kagome. Wha da say we go dance?" Koga asked, his voice slurred.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. He smelled of alcohol "Not right now Koga" she tried to move away but Koga tightened his grip.

"Come on, It'll be fun" he continued.

Dante tapped Koga on the shoulder "I believe Lady Kagome said that she didn't want to dance."

Koga moved to face Dante "Just who do ya think you are?" Kagome tried to sneak off but Koga grabbed her wrist.

"I am Lady Kagome's body guard" Dante answered "Now, will you please unhand Lady Kagome?"

"If I want to dance with Kagome I'll dance with Kagome" Koga pulled Kagome closer to him.

On the other side of the room Sesshoumaru stood talking to Von and Irvine.

"A human with a youkai aura" Von ran those words over. "I believe I have a few books in my study that could be able to help."

"Alright, I would like to stay a few days and read through them" Sesshoumaru said.

"Of course, stay as long as you like" Von looked across the room to see Koga holding Kagome's wrist, talking to Dante. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you might want to look at this."

"Look at what?" Sesshoumaru asked. Von pointed across the room. Sesshoumaru looked just in time to see Koga punch Dante in the face.

Every one moved out of the way of the two and Sesshoumaru started to make his way over. Dante looked back over at Koga and wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Considering you are a Lord I will not fight back" Dante said in a hard voice, his eyes narrowed at Koga.

"I told you to back off fox" Koga slurred, pulling Kagome closer to him.

"Lady Kagome is here with Lord Sesshoumaru, and again it looks like she does not want to dance with you" Dante said.

"What would she want with a dog? She's my woman" Kagome tried to inch away but Koga pulled her into him and kissed her. Kagome squeezed her eyes closed. Koga moved to make the kiss deeper. Kagome screamed and Koga used that to make it deeper.

Koga was suddenly ripped away from Kagome and thrown aside, hitting the wall behind them. He looked up to see Kagome latched around Sesshoumaru's waist. Sesshoumaru had an arm wrapped around her waist and glaring at Koga.

Koga wobbly stood up and looked around. A circle was made by the crowd while Kagome cried on Sesshoumaru, Von and Tiara stood behind them. In the crowd, stood his parents, Irvine and Leena. He looked over at his parents.

Leena looked away with heavy heart, embarrassed at her son. Irvine however, had a hard glare pinned at his son and his arms crossed in front of his chest. Sighing Irvine walked over to Koga and grabbed his arm. Giving Koga another hard look Irvine walked off dragging his son behind him. Leena quietly followed behind them.

Sesshoumaru moved Kagome back to look at her. "Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"No" Kagome sniffled.

"Maybe you should take her to her room" Tiara suggested.

"That would be a good idea" Sesshoumaru said.

"I'll take you there." Sesshoumaru nodded and Tiara led them out.

"Alright, the shows over" Von announced "Go back to what you were doing."

Slowly the crowd spread out and the music began to play again. Von set out to find Koga.

The door to Kagome's room opened and Sesshoumaru walked in guiding Kagome beside him. He moved her to the bed and set her down. Tiara stood in the door way watching the two, Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Rin Sleeping.

"I figured you two wouldn't mind sharing a room" Tiara said form the door way.

"I don't mind" Kagome said quietly.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone and if you want, Sesshoumaru knows where the bathing room is" Tiara bowed slightly and left closing the door behind her.

Kagome sat there sniffling quietly as to not wake up Rin. Sesshoumaru spotted her bag and went over to it. A few moments later he came back with a light blue yukata and handed it to Kagome. Still sniffling she took it. Sesshoumaru was about to say something when a knock sounded at the door.

Becoming annoyed Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to the door. When he opened it, Dante stood on the other side.

"Is Lady Kagome alright?" Dante asked as he bowed low.

"She will be alright" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru, I am not a very good body guard" Dante apologized.

"You do not need to apologize; there was nothing you could do against a Lord." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes my Lord" Dante bowed again.

Sesshoumaru nodded "Go back to the party; I will take care of Kagome."

"Arigato Lord Sesshoumaru" He bowed one last time then walked down the hall.

Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked back over to Kagome. He sat down on the bed quietly so he does not wake Rin. "You should change and get some rest" he said.

Kagome just sat there, seemingly looking at nothing.

"Kagome" he said.

"Bake mono…" she whispered.

"Monster?" Sesshoumaru asked "What do you mean?"

"He reminded me of him" Kagome answered.

"Who?" Sesshoumaru continued to question.

"Koga… he reminded me of my step dad… when he was drunk. He acted like a monster" Kagome sniffled again.

"Von is most likely dealing with him as we speak" Sesshoumaru mentioned

Kagome nodded and stood "I'll get dressed."

"There is a changing screen in the corner" Sesshoumaru pointed.

Kagome nodded and walked behind the screen. A few minutes later she came out and the covers where pulled down on the bed for her. On the other side of the bed Sesshoumaru was fixing the covers over Rin. She smiled lightly and sat down on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Sesshoumaru walked back around to Kagome "I must be going back now."

"Alright, I'll stay here and get some sleep" Kagome smiled.

"I'll send Dante to check on you later" Sesshoumaru bent down and placed a quick kiss on Kagome's forehead and left.

For a few minutes Kagome sat there, staring at the door. She finally laid down, pulling the covers over her and closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

Walking through the crowd Sesshoumaru spotted Dante talking to Von and Tiara. Moving through the crowd he made his way over.

"How is Kagome?" Tiara asked as Sesshoumaru walked up to them.

"She's sleeping" Sesshoumaru answered. "Where are Irvine and Koga, as well as Leena?"

"Ah yes, Koga has been taken to his room" Von answered "Irvine and Leena are with him, they are arranging for Koga to make a formal apology once he sobers up."

"Alright" Sesshoumaru said.

"I also have a couple guards posted outside his room, incase he were to get any ideas" Von added.

"Good" Sesshoumaru looked over to Dante. This time he noticed a large bruise forming on his jaw. "You should have that looked at."

"That's alright, it doesn't hurt much" Dante waved it off. Sesshoumaru only nodded.

The ball went along smoothly until it was time for every one to leave. Only a few stayed for the war meeting the next day and went to their rooms.

On the way to his room Sesshoumaru decided to stop by Kagome's. Even though Dante had just come from checking on her, he quietly opened the door and looked in. Kagome lay there asleep on the bed, her arm wrapped around Rin. It seemed as if Rin moved over to sleep close to Kagome. To him Kagome looked so beautiful, sleeping there with a child in her arms. She would make a perfect mother and Sesshoumaru was headstrong to make her Rin's mother. After closing the door Sesshoumaru headed to his own room, planning on ways to make Kagome fall in love with him.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 20:_

_Too the Well_

Kagome woke up with a yawn. She looked to her side to see Rin latched around her waist, still asleep which was a surprise because Rin was always awake before she herself got up. Not wanting to wake Rin up Kagome laid back down. She smiled as Rin curled into her more.

A little while later Kagome felt Rin shift. Looking down at Rin she smiled to see Rin looking back up at her. "Good morning Rin" Kagome greeted.

"Morning Kagome" Rin smiled and sat up. "Wanna go out and play with me?"

"You just got up Rin" Kagome said laughing "How about we go bathe then eat something, after that we can go play. Ok?"

"Ok, let's hurry then, I want to go pick flowers" Rin jumped off the bed and ran over to the bags digging out her clothes. Kagome followed suit laughing.

------------

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall planning on getting some more sleep. He hated waking up early, especially going to meetings. They were always so boring, nothing but people arguing over unimportant things. Making sure that no one was around he let out a yawn.

He was almost in the room, door open and his foot inside when the door next to him opened. Looking at the door he watched as Kagome and Rin came out both giggling. Rin grabbed Kagome's hand after closing the door and ran down the hall. With an eyebrow raised he watched the two run down the hall laughing. Sighing and shaking his head he walked into his room and closed the door. Not even bothering to take off his shoes he laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

Nothing could bother him while he's sleeping, he didn't have to worry or stress over things, especially the fact that Lord Gram has decided to show up. Sesshoumaru didn't trust him, didn't like or trust him. Something was up and he knew. Gram has never usually asked so many questions at a meeting like he did today. He knew Gram was planning something and he was going to find out, no matter what it took.

Sesshoumaru yawned and rolled over, only able to get a few hours of sleep. He ran everything from the meeting over in his head a few times before focusing on Gram. Considering what happened at his castle with Kagome he would have to make sure that Dante stayed with her. That's when it hit him. Kagome and Rin, running down the hall without Dante. Not good. Not good at all. He quickly stood and walked out of his room and over to Dante's.

He knocked once and walked in, not waiting for an answer. Dante was still asleep and his room smelled of sake. Rolling his eyes Sesshoumaru pulled the pillow out from underneath Dante and hitting him in the gut with it.

Dante jumped up quickly "Wha?"

"Go find Kagome and Rin, there probably in the garden" Sesshoumaru ordered. "And I thought I told you that drinking this much is not allowed while you are working."

Dante sat up and got out of bed "Alright, and forgive me for getting carried away with the sake last night" he bowed.

"Forgiven, now go. I want you to watch both Rin and Kagome. Lord Gram has showed up this morning" Sesshoumaru said.

"Right then, I'll go once I change" he looked down at the same clothes he wore the other day.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked out leaving Dante to change. Since he no longer wanted to sleep he decided to go to Von's library and go through a few of his books.

------------

Von knocked on the library door and received no answer. After a few more knocks and getting no answer he walked in. Books were laid out and open to certain pages. Sesshoumaru was currently sitting at a desk reading one of the many books. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"You missed dinner again" Von called out.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod signaling that he herd and continued reading his book.

"It's been three days now, the meetings are over and you lock yourself in here and read these books" Von said as he walked over to the desk "Rin wants to go home and Kagome has been wanting to ask you about going to see her family" he paused "But she can't since you refuse to come out."

"I believe I found something" Sesshoumaru said looking up at Von.

"About Kagome?" Von asked

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded "The book states that every couple hundred years a human is born with the blood of an ancient youkai race."

"Really?" Von pulled up a chair and sat down.

"It also states that under normal circumstances the human will be unable to tap into that power, it will stay dormant" Sesshoumaru continued.

"So they would have no idea that they have this power" Von thought out loud.

"Exactly" Sesshoumaru looked back at the book. "Some have been able to tap into this power without knowing, very few are able to control it."

"So" Von leaned forward in his chair "You think Kagome could be the human born of the youkai blood, a descendant, more or less."

"Hai" Sesshoumaru answered "There is a possibility that she could be."

"Does it say what race this ancient bloodline is?" Von questioned.

"No" Sesshoumaru answered closing the book.

"I'll keep looking but you should take Kagome back, she's been wanting to see her family."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood "Where is she now?"

"I believe she's in the gardens" Von said as he pulled the book over to him.

Giving another nod Sesshoumaru left, heading to the gardens.

---------------

Kagome and Rin were both sitting on Ah-Un while Dante held the dragon's reins, waiting for Sesshoumaru.

"He's taking forever" Kagome whined.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be here soon, he and Lord Von are talking" Dante said.

"Well I had enough time to say goodbye to Tiara, which I did" Kagome continued to whine.

"Just be patient" Dante said "He will be out soon."

"But I don't want to be patient" Kagome whined again "I get to see my family today."

Dante chuckled and shook his head. All morning she had been in a rush to get out and very impatient as well.

After a few more minutes of Kagome whining and Dante trying to answer her questions Sesshoumaru finally came. When Sesshoumaru got there Dante got on Ah-Un and they left.

"I can't wait to see Sota" Kagome exclaimed.

"Who's Sota?" Rin asked.

"My little brother" Kagome smiled. "It's been a long time since I've seen him, my mom too."

Rin smiled "How old is your brother?"

"He's ten" Kagome answered. (A/N: I'm not really sure how old Sota is so I made him ten)

"Speaking of your home" Sesshoumaru spoke up "Is anyone allowed to pass through the well?"

"So far I only think that I'm allowed to pass through" Kagome answered

"Then I will wait for you on this side" Sesshoumaru said "Dante will take Rin back to the castle."

"Alright, how much longer?" she asked

"Not too long" he answered "About an hour."

Kagome smiled. It's been a long time since she's seen her family. Though something worried her now that she thought about it. Evann… how did Evann react when they came home and found her gone, what did they do? What did Evan do? Kagome became lost in her thoughts and didn't even realize that they had landed.

She was startled when Rin turned around and hugged her. "Bye Kagome."

Kagome shook her head and returned the hug "Bye Rin, see you when I get back."

After a short goodbye Dante and Rin left with Ah-Un and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "I'll only be a few hours, I just want to see how there doing."

"I'll wait here" Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright" Kagome walked over to the well and sat on the ledge, swinging her legs over. She smiled and waved to Sesshoumaru then jumped in.

Sesshoumaru moved to the lip of the well and peered down the well. He sniffed lightly and took in the scent of magic. Deciding that he might as well catch up on some rest he sat down and closed his eyes. In a few hours she would be back.

**There's another chapter done. So what did you think?**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 21:_

_Through the Well One Last Time_

Kagome looked up the well and smiled. She missed her family so much. She began her climb to the top. Once out of the well she pulled the door to the well house back and looked around. Everything was the same, like it always looked when she came back. Smiling again she ran into the house.

"Mom, Sota!" she called out "I'm home!" she ran into the kitchen to great her mother like she always has. She stopped in the doorway to see no one there. Figuring that they were probably just out some where she walked over to the table to see if her mother left a note like usual. There was nothing there. Of course she had been gone for so long maybe they thought she wasn't coming back. Kagome looked around and couldn't help the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her something was wrong. When they left there was always a note on the table for her. She walked upstairs. Maybe there were up there.

"Sota, Mom?" she looked in all the rooms then started downstairs.

She was on the last few steps when the door opened and Sota walked in. He looked up and froze. "K…Kagome?" he asked in surprise.

Kagome ran over to Sota and pulled him into a hug only to have him wince and pull back. "What's wrong Sota?"

"Nothing" he said.

Kagome looked at him and noticed a bruise on his arm. "Sota" Kagome grabbed his arm and looked at the bruise "What happened?"

"Nothing" he said again.

"This isn't nothing Sota, did Evann do this to you?" she asked.

Sota looked away at the mention of his name.

Kagome sighed "I should have known he would do something like this when I left" She looked at Sota "Where's Mom, is she alright?"

Sota shook his head and began to cry "M…. Mom's…" he stuttered.

"Sota" Kagome said "What happened to Mom?"

"Mom found out what he was doing to you" he said "Mom blamed him for you leaving… he…he killed her…" he latched himself around Kagome and cried.

Kagome just held him. Dead, her mother was dead. She would never be able to see her again. How, how could that happen? She didn't deserve to die… not by Evann… not by that monster. Her mind was set, she would take Sota wither her. One way or another she would find a way to take him back with her.

She stood up and took Sota's hand, she moved to the door only to step back in horror. There Evann stood in the doorway, a sadistic smirk on his face. Kagome moved Sota behind her and backed up. Evann walked into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. Kagome took a few more steps back with Sota.

"Now, now" Evan smirked "We don't want you leaving so soon, especially after Sota gave our little secret away."

Sota's grip on Kagome became tighter and he whimpered slightly, only causing Evann's smirk to become bigger. Kagome looked at the back door; if they could only get to that door they would be home free. They would be able to get away from him. She looked at Evann then back at the door, debating on what to do. How do they get away from this monster?

"You can't be thinking about leaving now, you just got her" Evann sneered. He looked over Kagome and a sadistic grin grew on his face. "I've missed you so much; did you actually think that I would let you leave again?"

He walked over to Kagome who pushed Sota further behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders. Kagome couldn't help but shutter at his touch, the memories of his beatings coming back to her. He griped her chin and forced her to look at him. How she hated those eyes, dark and lifeless. She herd Sota whimper again and she could only imagine what Evann had done to him. She had to get him out. He didn't deserve any of this.

Kagome looked Evann in the eye, determined to get away. Without warning Kagome brought her leg up and kicked him in the groin. He instantly let her go and fell to the ground gasping for air. Quickly Kagome turned and pushed Sota in front of her, directing him to the door.

"Run Sota!" she yelled.

Evann was up and running after them the moment he herd Kagome yell. He wasn't going to let them get away now, especially Kagome. They were almost to the door, Kagome reached to open it when she was grabbed by the back of the obi of her kimono and thrown back. She hit the wall with a thud, Sota soon followed and sunk to the floor. Evann walked up to Kagome and placed his hands on either side of her. He looked down at Sota then at Kagome.

"That was a bad move bitch" he slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the floor.

Evann moved over to Sota and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up. Sota began to struggle but only succeeded in being punched across the face. Kagome stood up and ran at Evann and pushed him away from Sota which didn't do much good. She managed to get Sota out of the way but she was not as lucky.

Kagome cried out as she was slammed against the wall. Evann grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze. "You'll be next sweetie, right after I teach your dear brother a lesson." Quickly he gave a blow to the gut and threw her to the ground, leaving her gasping for air. Kagome could do nothing but watch as Evann attacked Sota. She cringed every time she herd Sota cry out.

Before she knew Evann had Kagome against the wall, hair sticking to her face from her own blood. Sota crying, the screams, the look in Evann's eyes when he went after her, it all replayed itself over and over in her mind. She jumped when Evan began sucking on her neck. Closing her eyes she began to struggle earning a few new bruises. She whimpered slightly as he went to her obi and started to untie it. This wasn't right, how could this be happening, what did they do to deserve this? Kagome didn't understand how some one could do something so horrible.

His hands moving against her skin and cupping her breasts brought her out of her thoughts. Terrified and desperate to get away she began thrashing around, screaming for him to stop. Nothing did any good, only caused her more harm. She fell to the floor with a last hit from Evann. She could see Sota a few feet away from her, curled into a ball with his hands covering his ears, trying to block everything out.

Kagome laid on the floor where Evann threw her defeated with no more will to fight. There was nothing she could do, he was stronger then her. Nothing she did could stop him. She just laid there, watching Sota as Evann had his way with her.

------------------

Sesshoumaru stood and stretched. It had been hours since Kagome left, he figured that she would be back by now. He looked at the well and decided to go for a small walk. He walked into the forest staying close so he would know if she came back.

------------------------

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. Sota was still on the floor curled into a ball. She listened for a moment making sure Evann was not around, barely, just barely she could hear water running and she knew he was taking a shower. That meant he was upstairs which meant this was there chance to get away.

She slowly sat up wincing as she did and looked around the room to see if she could find her kimono. It wasn't there, frowning she looked around again only to be able to find her discarded underwear. Wincing again she crawled over to them and put them on. She crawled over to Sota.

"Sota…" she said weakly.

Sota shifted and looked at her, his eyes wide in surprise "S…sis…" he started.

"Not now, we have to get out of here while we can" she said.

Sota nodded and wobbly stood then helped Kagome up. Kagome slowly led him to the back door and took him outside. She motioned for him to be quiet and headed towards the well. They were almost there when the back door slammed open. Kagome grabbed Sota's hand and began running towards the well house.

Evann took off after them "Get back here!" he yelled.

The two made it to the well house and opened the door, closing it behind them. Taking Sota's hand again Kagome descended the steps to the well. Quickly Kagome set Sota on the edge of the well then got on herself. She grabbed Sota and jumped in just as Evann threw the door open.

_'Please let this work' _Kagome thought as she jumped down the well.

**Ducks and hides please don't kill me. I know it's sad but it goes along with everything. Kagome will get better, I promise.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 22:_

_Making it Through… "Don' leave me"_

Sesshoumaru was on his way back to the well. He could see it from where he was, only a few more minutes and he would be there. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Along with the faint scent of magic there was another scent… the scent of blood.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru ran over to the well and looked down it to see Kagome's half naked body clinging to another's. He quickly jumped down and took off his outer shirt, covering Kagome with it.

Kagome weakly looked up at him "Sess…houmaru…"

Without hesitation Sesshoumaru scooped the two up and jumped out of the well. He gently set them down, moving Kagome to lean against the well. She was covered with so many scents, a few he hand no idea what they were but one, one was the most distinguishable. Arousal, not hers but some one else. He moved the small child out of her arms and she reached for him as he made a small whimpering noise.

"It's alright" Sesshoumaru said in a soft voice "He's right next to you."

She managed a small nod.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his shirt around her better, blood seeping into the white material. He moved the blood soaked hair out of her face, "What happened?" he asked

"He came back…" her voice was weak and forced.

"He did all of this?" he continued to ask.

She nodded again and looked at Sota "I had to get him out."

"Sota, correct?" He moved over to the child.

"Hai, is he alright?" she asked.

"No broken bones but he is wounded severely" Sesshoumaru answered. He then moved over to Kagome. "Can you hold him?"

"Hai" she nodded and held out her arms.

Sesshoumaru set the child in her arms then picked her up as well. A cloud formed under his feet and quickly flew off towards the castle.

-------------

Landing at the castle Sesshoumaru walked in and gave the first servant he saw to take Sota to the bathing chambers. As the servant took Sota away Kagome reached out for him, trying to get him back.

"It's alright" he said in a soft voice "There just going to bathe him and take care of his wounds."

Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru headed for his chambers so Kagome could use his private bathing room. All the way to his room the servants stopped and stared wide eyed at Kagome's bruised and bloodied body. He walked into the bathing room and went to set Kagome down but she refused to let go.

"You need to let go if you want to clean up" Sesshoumaru said. She just clung to him. "I'll have a servant come in and help you bathe."

Her grip on him tightened and she shook her head quickly. "Don't leave me" she whispered.

"Alright" he said.

Moving over to the small spring Sesshoumaru kicked off his shoes and managed to get his bottom layer shirt off while still holding Kagome. Leaving his hakama (pants) on he slipped into the water bringing Kagome with him. He sat down holding her in his lap letting most of the blood soak off. After a few minutes Sesshoumaru shifted Kagome to look at her.

"I'm going to sit you in front of me so I can get the blood out of your hair" he said.

"Ok…" was her quiet reply.

"Alright" he sat her down in front of him and leaned her back. He began running his fingers through her hair getting the blood and tangles out. Once all the blood was washed out he moved her to sit upright. "I'll leave so you can finish bathing"

Kagome quickly grabbed his pant's leg and shook her head. He put a hand over hers and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You need to take the shirt off to finish bathing" he said "I don't think you want me here while you do."

"Please" she whispered "Don't go"

"Alright, I won't" His voice was soft, a voice he has never used before, not even with Rin. "Help me remove your shirt"

Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru slid the shirt off her shoulders then the rest of the way off. He set the shirt on the side of the spring then grabbed a sponge. Sesshoumaru lightly patted the blood away being careful of her wounds, shaking his head as he did so. He just couldn't believe that this happened to her. If he didn't come back when he did she could have been dead.

"The scents began to fade as she bathed. All except one, one that he could still smell. Even though the scent was no longer there he could still smell it, the seed of the creature that has defiled this woman.

Kagome turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru. He gave a slight smile and moved some hair away from her eyes. Her face was bruised and cut in numerous places. The rest of her body wasn't in any better shape either. Hopefully she didn't have any broken bones, especially ribs. She tried to smile but ended up throwing her arms around him, crying. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and sat there, holding her close.

While holding Kagome's crying form Sesshoumaru stood and got out of the spring. He walked over to a stand that held a few towels of different sizes. Taking a large towel Sesshoumaru set Kagome down and wrapped the towel around her. The then took another towel including a robe and walked behind a changing screen.

He walked out in a white robe and went over to Kagome. Draping another robe over his shoulder Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and walked out of his room and over to hers.

After pulling the sheets back on Kagome's bed Sesshoumaru set her down and took off her towel then put on the robe he brought with him. He moved her to lay down and covered her with the blankets. Kagome fell asleep a few minutes a later. Making sure that everything was alright Sesshoumaru left to go check on Sota.

---------------

He could hear the child crying down the hall, crying for his sister. The scent of fear was heavy in the air. Standing outside the door Sesshoumaru could smell it like the child was right there in front of him. Sighing he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Sota was backed into a corner wearing a large robe, a few servants stood around him, holding bandages trying to clean the boy's wounds.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice raised.

The servants froze and turned to look at him.

"I told you to clean and bandage his wounds, not to scare him to death and possibly have him make his wounds larger" he said, his voice still raised.

A servant bowed "He would not calm down my Lord."

Sesshoumaru looked at over the child. Sota was huddled in the corner, staring at Sesshoumaru his eyes wide with fear. Tears were streaming down the child's cheeks, his eyes puffy and red from crying.

He looked back at the servants "Leave" he growled out.

They servants quickly set down the supplies and filed out of the room. Sesshoumaru took a few bandages and a rag off the table. He looked over at Sota and began walking towards him.

Sota sunk to the floor trying to get as far away as possible. He closed his eyes hoping that Sesshoumaru would go away if he did. Feeling something lift his arm Sota jumped and opened his eyes.

Sesshoumaru was knelt next to him, lightly holding his arm. He was using the rag to clean off the newly formed blood. Stunned Sota just sat there as Sesshoumaru bandaged the wound on his arm. Sesshoumaru glanced at him for a moment then returned to the other cuts on his arm.

"I'll take you to see your sister but first I want to bandage the rest of your wounds" he said in a soft voice but not as soft as when he was with Kagome.

Sota sniffled "O…ok"

Sesshoumaru continued getting the wounds on his other arm. He noticed Sota keeping his head turned away. "I need you to remove the robe so I can finish" he said. Sota sniffled and removed the robe from his shoulders, letting it fall and pool around his feet. Sesshoumaru began with his back and ended with the few wounds on his chest and legs. "You can put the robe back on now" Sesshoumaru said standing up. "Can you walk?"

Sota nodded as he put the robe back on.

"Then follow me, I will take you to Kagome" he walked over to the door and turned to face Sota. "I'm not going to hurt you, I know Kagome very well." When Sota didn't budge he sighed. "I'm Inuyasha's brother" he said hoping that would get the child to go if Kagome had mentioned him before.

Sota looked at him and stood. Still a little hesitant he walked over to Sesshoumaru and followed him down the hall.

At the door to Kagome's room Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to Sota. "Your sister is sleeping at the moment, I'll take you in to see your but you need to remain quiet."

Sota nodded and Sesshoumaru opened the door. Sesshoumaru led Sota over to Kagome's bed. Sota closed his eyes and looked away upon seeing Kagome's battered and bruised face. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Sota's shoulder.

Sota looked up to Sesshoumaru with watery eyes "Will Kagome be alright?" he asked in a small voice.

"She'll be fine" Sesshoumaru answered. "She just needs plenty of rest. I'll let you stay in here with her but notify me the moment she wakes up so I can bandage her wounds" he moved over to the door and pointed to the right "I'll be in my room next door."

"Ok…" Sota said quietly.

Sesshoumaru nodded and left. Sota then crawled up on the bed and under the covers moving close to Kagome.

----------------

Sesshoumaru walked into his room and let out an annoyed growl. He shouldn't have let her go. He should have realized, should have remembered. She was just so happy to be able to see her family he couldn't deny her the change. Again he growled and walked over to his closet to change. Now he would have to find Rin and inform her of the problem at hand. Well, a fraction of it at least.

After changing Sesshoumaru left his room and proceeded to find Rin. Knowing the small child, she would most likely be in the garden. Deciding to try the garden first he took a left down the hall, heading in that direction.

**That's the end of this chapter. Tell me what you think. **


	23. Chapter 23

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 23:_

_Midnight Scare_

Sighing as he closed his door Sesshoumaru walked over to his bed and sat down. How he hated giving Rin bad news. First it was the constant repeating of asking 'why', then thinking it was her fault, and the part he hated the most. She would cry. He was finally able to get Rin to understand that Kagome just needed to rest. It was also hard to explain to her that if she saw Kagome, she needed to over look all the bruises.

Sesshoumaru laid back on his bed, his legs hanging over the ledge. Figuring that it will be a while before Kagome wakes up he moved to lie on the bed fully. He needed to think about what he was going to do. Kagome is not going to be in very good shape and he had no idea how she was going to deal with it or how he could help.

--------------

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was dark and only a few candles were lit around the room. She frowned slightly, her arm was wrapped around something. Shifting slightly she looked down and realized that it was Sota. Giving a small smile and sighing she shifted uncomfortably. It felt like she was laying in something wet and sticky. Trying to ignore it she shifted again which only resulted in waking Sota up.

Sota woke up instantly noticing that the sheets were wet in different areas. He sat up and looked at Kagome then the bed. His eyes widened "Kagome, your bleeding" he said in a panicked voice. Hurriedly he crawled off the bed and ran to Sesshoumaru's room.

Sota rapidly knocked on the door and backed away when the door opened, Sesshoumaru stood next to the door looking down at the boy "What is it?" he asked.

"Kagome's bleeding" Sota answered pointing to Kagome's room "The sheets are all bloody."

"All the way down the hall and to the right are the maid quarters. Go there and get a woman named Aya" Sesshoumaru said as he walked out of his room.

Sota nodded and ran down the hall as fast as he could. Sesshoumaru went into Kagome's room and lit a few more candles. He moved over to Kagome who was now looking at him, wincing every time she shifted.

Sesshoumaru didn't even have to look at the bed to tell that she was bleeding. The smell of blood was so thick that he had minor trouble breathing. Without hesitation he pulled her covers back and moved her off the bed. He set her on the floor and grabbed another sheet. Again, without hesitation he removed her robe and wrapped the sheet around her. As he did so he found that a few of her wounds have been opened further from her moving around. The wounds were pretty deep too, that must be why her sheets were so full of blood.

About a minute later a maid came in carrying bandages among other supplies with Sota right behind her. The maid knelt next to Kagome and took out a rag and went to pull back some of the sheet wrapped around Kagome. When the maid touched her, Kagome jumped back falling into Sesshoumaru. The maid looked at Sesshoumaru and he nodded for her to leave. Leaving the bandages and rags the maid stood up and left.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Sota. "Hand me a rag and get a few bandages" he said.

Sota nodded and they both went to work bandaging Kagome's wounds. Through the whole think Kagome sat there, saying nothing, Sesshoumaru hopped that she didn't completely stop talking. It was hard enough to get Rin to talk when she first started following him. When they finished Sesshoumaru put a new robe on Kagome. Now he just had to think about where he was going to put her. He couldn't very well put her back into her bed, it was soaked with blood. He would just have to take her to another room.

Picking Kagome up Sesshoumaru stood. Holding her close Sesshoumaru walked down the hall, Sota following close behind.

--------------------

Waking up Kagome looked around and frowned slightly. This wasn't her room. She sat up, wincing as she moved. Again she looked around to see Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair close to her bed with Sota sitting next to him. Both of them were asleep and still looking exhausted. Then it finally came to her why she was in a different room. Her wounds were opened further last night and Sesshoumaru ended up having to move her. Giving a light smile she continued to look around the room.

"You should be resting" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru "Your body needs to heal" he continued.

"I'm not tired" Kagome said quietly

"I wouldn't be surprised, you slept all night and all morning" he said "it's in the early afternoon."

"How's Sota?" Kagome asked.

"His wounds are not as serious as I first thought" he answered "He'll be fine in a few days."

Kagome nodded at looked at Sota as he started to wake. Sota straightened up in his seat and smiled at Kagome. "Are you feeling better Kagome?" Sota asked.

"A little but I'll feel better once I get some proper rest" Kagome said lightly.

"Then rest as much as you can" Sota gave a warm smile.

"I will" Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru "I'm kinda hungry."

Sesshoumaru stood "I will bring the both of you something to eat."

"Thank you" Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru nodded and left. Sota got off the chair and climbed up on the bed with Kagome. Both of them sat in silence until Sesshoumaru came back.

Sesshoumaru carried a tray over to them with two bowls of food. He then sat down and waited for them to finish.

-------------------------

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do any more. It has been three days now and Kagome has completely shut herself off. Rin and Sota would both sit outside her room waiting for her to come out. Not to mention the rumors of an attack against his lands. Something else to add to the list of things he didn't like. Still he was trying to figure out the reason behind Kagome changing that one day.

He growled lightly. Because of the rumors he had to double the guards as well as put a barrier up around his castle. The last thing he needed right now was an attack. There were other things he could be doing rather than preparing for an attack. He was about to enter his study when Rin came running down the hall, a smile on her face.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Kagome's up. She came out of her room!" Rin took his hand and ran back to down the hall.

When they got there the door to Kagome's room was open. Rin let go of Sesshoumaru's hand and ran into the room. Sota was helping Kagome straighten out her obi and kimono. Rin was standing next to Kagome when Sesshoumaru came in.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled lightly. He could tell it was a fake smile, it was there but it didn't show in her eyes. The sparkle that always lit up her eyes when she smiled was gone. She was in pain and he knew it, she might be able to hide it from the kids but not from him.

"I had to get out of bed" Kagome said "I couldn't stand it anymore and my wounds are healing good so I figured I could get some fresh air" her voice was quiet and just like her eyes, it held the pain she was trying to hide.

Sesshoumaru moved over to her "I will take you to the gardens with kids" he paused for a moment "Von will be here later today, we have to discuss a few matters. I have a new body guard that is going to be taking Dante's place; he will accompany you when I am not around."

"Alright" Kagome said.

"He might not be here today so you will probably have to go to the meeting with Von and I" he said.

"Alright" Kagome said again.

"When you're ready I'll take you to the garden" Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm ready now" she smiled.

"Very well then, we will go" Sesshoumaru turned and headed out to the garden. Kagome and the kids followed behind them.

**So, what do you think? Please don't kill me, everything will get better with Kagome, you will see, I promise you.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 24:_

_Information and a nap in the Library_

Naraku sat at the low table in his room, a smirk on his face as a man sat across from him. A document was placed on the table between them. The room was dark, only a few candles lit.

"So the Western Lord believes the rumors about a planned attack against his lands correct?" Naraku asked.

"Yes, he has doubled the amount of guards and is preparing his troops incase of an attack, he even put a barrier around his castle. Something I could easily get through" the man answered.

"Good, keep the rumors going. Have him defend for the exact opposite" Naraku smirked.

"Of course, have him defend what he thinks we want while we take what was actually want right from under his nose" the man picked up and inked feather off the table and signed the document in front of them "I'll keep my side of the bargain and you will keep yours."

"Just as long as I get the western lands and the Lord I will make sure that you get the girl" Naraku smirked.

The man stood "Pleasure doing business with you my Lord" he bowed and walked out, a smirk on his face. _'Soon everything will be the way I want it and our race will live again.'_

Naraku stood and put the document away. It wasn't every day that he joined forces with someone. But if he wanted the western lands this man would help him get it.

-----------------

Sesshoumaru sat in a tree watching Kagome as she picked a few flowers. Sota and Rin were running around playing a game of tag. He had to admit that she was looking better, her wounds were healing nicely, it didn't look like anything would scar. He hopped none would, she didn't need any more of a reminder then what wouldn't go away. Her innocence… she could never get that back. Shifting slightly he growled. If he ever found the bastard who did this to her he would tear him to shreds. It wasn't right. No one deserves to go through what she did.

Hearing a soft laugh Sesshoumaru looked to see the kids running circles around her. They were both holding hands, enclosing her in a type of ring. After a few minutes they broke and Sota began chasing Rin. He jumped out of the tree and walked over to Kagome. Kagome looked at him and held up a flower. Sitting down next to her Sesshoumaru took the flower.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"A little sore but I'm fine" her voice was soft and quiet.

"You're healing nicely" he mentioned.

"Yea" Kagome picked another flower "But I still need more rest."

"Hai" he looked to see Von walking up "It appears that you will have to accompany us to the meeting."

"Do you think I could read a book or something?" she asked.

"Of course" Von said standing behind them. "Next to me Sesshoumaru has the largest library."

Kagome nodded nervously. Von noticed and backed away slightly. Sesshoumaru stood and Kagome followed, holding the flower she picked.

"The kids will take you to the library" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded and Sesshoumaru called the kids over. Sota and Rin each took one of Kagome's hands and led her back into the castle. Von and Sesshoumaru slowly followed behind so they could talk.

"I got the message" Von said "How's she doing?"

"She's trying to hide everything and I have to admit that she is doing a good job of it. But her eyes give it away" Sesshoumaru said.

"The eyes are the hardest part to hide" Von mentioned.

"Hai. It will take time for her to heal. She is nervous around every one but the children and I. She's even nervous around the maids." Sesshoumaru looked at Von "Even you."

Von nodded "I will keep my distance for her."

They walked into the library to see Kagome curled up on a large pillow in the corner of the room. A book was in her hand as she quietly read. The kids were sitting close to her, playing a quiet game. The two adults moved over to the other side of the library and got to work.

Within an hour the two had planned to have daily patrols around the main part of Sesshoumaru's land. Von would have a few of his soldiers come over and help out. They were going to do anything they could to keep an attack from happening. The next thing on their plan was Kagome and her youkai aura. Sesshoumaru had to find out if Kagome was a descendant of this ancient blood line. He had to know what she was.

------------

"I know that" Sesshoumaru said "But does it say anything about what kind of demon this blood line is?"

"No, it says nothing… I know I have some more books somewhere" Von scratched his head.

Another hour has gone by and they haven't found anything that they didn't already know. Kagome and the two kids were asleep on the giant pillow she was sitting on earlier.

Sesshoumaru looked over at the three sleeping "I think we'll stop for now and work some more later."

"That sounds good" Von said as he stretched. "So, what about that new guard you were telling me about?"

"His name is Erwin" Sesshoumaru walked over to and picked Kagome up "He will be taking Dante's place for a while."

"For how long?" Von asked picking up the kids.

"Until his wife gives birth, she is close to term" Sesshoumaru answered.

"When will he be here?" Von asked as he followed Sesshoumaru down the hall.

"Tomorrow" Sesshoumaru shifted Kagome to open the door to her room. Sesshoumaru laid Kagome down as Von laid the kids down next to her.

"It's nice how they stay with her to make her feel better" Von said.

"They try, her bother has barely left her side" Sesshoumaru mentioned.

"She basically saved his life, I wouldn't blame him" Von said as they both headed out. There was more business to attend to.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 25: _

_A New Guard_

Sesshoumaru inspected the guard standing before him. The guards light blue hair was pulled up in spikes. He kept his cold brown eyes stationed in front as Sesshoumaru circled around him. He wore a pair of tan colored hakamas (pants) with a matching gi (shirt). This guy was strong. Sesshoumaru knew that and the fact that he was a wolf. Perfect to protect Kagome. Now all he needed to do is get Kagome to trust him.

Giving him one last look Sesshoumaru stood in front of him "When I am not with Kagome you will be with her."

The guard nodded "Yes my Lord."

"Good, follow me" Sesshoumaru turned and headed to Kagome's room. The guard followed behind him, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

--------------

Opening the door to Kagome's room Sesshoumaru walked in to see Kagome lying on her bed, napping while Sota and Rin quietly played on the floor beside the bed. Rin smiled as Sesshoumaru walked over to them. Sota smiled as well, finally starting to trust the demon Lord.

"Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "How long has she been sleeping?" he asked.

"She's been laying down all day but has only been sleeping for about an hour" Sota answered.

Rin tugged on Sesshoumaru's pant's leg to get him to look at her "Me, Sota, and Kagome has been in here all day" she said with a smile.

"Alright" he moved over to the guard who was standing by the door "The kids are always with her and sleep in the same room."

"Alright" The guard nodded.

"I want Kagome either taken out to the garden or the stables every day, I do not want her staying in her room all day" Sesshoumaru continued.

"Understood" said the guard.

Sesshoumaru nodded and moved over to Kagome, placing a hand on her shoulder and shaking her lightly "Kagome" he said quietly.

Kagome shifted and opened her eyes to look at Sesshoumaru "Yea?" she asked quietly.

"Dante's replacement is here" he said.

"Oh, alright" was her quiet replay.

Sesshoumaru could see the uncomforting look in her eyes. He knew that she didn't want a new body guard but what else could he do? Von was still there and he had to scout his lands. More rumors were going around so he had to find out for himself which were true and which were not. He couldn't take her scouting with him and he didn't want to keep her in the library while he and Von were going over things and making plans. A new guard was needed and that was all there was to it.

He looked at the guard and motioned for him to come over "This is Erwin; he will be replacing Dante until he comes back."

"It is nice to meet you Lady Kagome" Erwin said as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you" Kagome said. She shifted slightly as he looked at her. For some reason she didn't like his eyes. Something about them made her skin crawl. Those brown eyes felt like he could see right through her.

"Is there anything that you wanted to do today?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I kinda promised Rin that I would bathe with her next time" Kagome said quietly.

"Then Erwin shall take you down there" he said.

"I would be glad too" Erwin said.

"Alright then, I have work that needs to be finished and Von is waiting for me" Sesshoumaru turned to leave when there was a small tug on his pants leg. He looked down expecting to see Rin but instead it was Sota. He raised and eyebrow "What is it?" he asked.

"C…can I go with you?" Sota asked a hopeful look in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome then back at Sota "Alright." Sota smiled and followed out the door as he left.

Kagome crawled out of bed and moved over to her closet. She picked out the light blue and white checkered kimono that she liked so much and turned to Rin who was already holding a new kimono with a big smile.

"Are you ready my Lady?" Erwin asked.

"Hai" Kagome nodded.

"Then let's go" Erwin opened the door and waited for the two to exit before closing the door.

In the bathing room Kagome hesitantly took off her clothes and slipped into the water. Rin was already swimming around, splashing in the water. She gave a light sigh and leaned against the side. The water felt great, especially against her bruises and some cuts that haven't healed all the way yet. Every once in a while she would look back at the door, shifting slightly. There was something about that guard that she didn't like. He made her feel uncomfortable and she bet he knew. It was as if he was looking threw her rather then at her. She wanted Dante to hurry up and come back.

She was bathing quietly with Rin when she heard something like a door creaking open. Kagome wasn't sure what it was and tried to ignore it but then she herd the same sound. Stopping what she was doing she turned around to see nothing. Hesitantly she turned back around and looked at Rin.

"Are you finished yet Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Yep all done" Rin smiled.

"Then let's get out" Kagome looked back over at the door as Rin climbed out.

-------------------

Sesshoumaru didn't know what he was doing. It was hard enough to take care of Rin and now here he was, going over a map with Von and Sota sitting next to him. He couldn't understand why the kid wanted to stay with him but he let him none the less. As least he could be happy that Sota wasn't as clingy as Rin. At the moment he and Von were going over a map, plotting different routs to survey the land. Sota sat next to him trying to understand how to read the map.

Finally, when Von and Sesshoumaru were done talking he pointed to a spot on the map. "What's that?" Sota asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at Sota then to what he was pointing to "That's a lake" he answered.

"Oh" Sota pointed to something else "What about that?"

Again Sesshoumaru looked at what he was pointing at "That's my castle."

"So then this is a map of your land?" Sota asked.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru looked at Von who was leaning back in his chair, watching the two with a small smile on his face.

"Cool…" Sota said in an excided voice "How big is it?"

Looking at the boy Sesshoumaru answered "It is quiet big."

"So then, what's this?" he asked pointing to another spot on the map.

"That, is a tree" Sesshoumaru answered.

"And this?" Sota pointed to a small dot on the map.

"That" Sesshoumaru had to look at the spot again "is nothing" he reached over and brushed the spot away.

"Oh…" Sota looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

Sesshoumaru just looked at the boy; he had no idea what to do. He looked over at Von who was still leaning back in his chair.

"Kagome told me that you have horses" Sota spoke up.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru said.

"And that you gave her one named Pylon" Sota continued.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru said again.

"I've seen horses but never actually been around a horse" Sota said.

"Hey, I know" Von started "Why don't we all go to the stables?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Von and started to say no when Sota interrupted.

"Really?" Sota asked excitedly "Can we go, can we go, can we go?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes to glare at Von. He didn't know why he let Sota come with him in the first place. Sighing he looked at the boy. He did not want to do this, he didn't have time to play babysitter and take the boy to see the horses. Why the boy even wanted to go with was beyond him. There was no way that he was going to go, no way he was going.

-------------

Sesshoumaru mumbled lightly to himself as they walked to the stables. He couldn't say 'no' to the boy and here they were, walking to the stables, Sota by his side. Kagome and Rin were making him soft and he hated that. And of course Von didn't help either for making that comment. He growled loud enough for Von to hear, only succeeding in making him laugh.

"Ah, Kagome and Rin are here" Von said as they reached the stables.

As they walked into the stables Sota's eyes widened "This is so cool" Sota said "Can I pet them?"

"Hai, go ahead" Sesshoumaru said. He heard some giggling behind him and turned to see Kagome and Rin standing behind him.

"Who talked you into coming down here?" Kagome asked.

"Von" he answered "Where is Erwin?"

"Here My Lord" Erwin moved out from behind a horse.

Kagome shifted slightly and moved closer to Sesshoumaru. She started to say something when Sota ran up to her. "This is so cool Kagome" Sota squealed "I never got to touch one, you are so lucky to have a horse."

"Perhaps we could all go for a ride" Von suggested as he walked up to them.

"That would be so cool" Sota jumped up and down "Can we, can we, can we?"

Yet again Sesshoumaru glared at Von. All he wanted to do was go back into the castle and read more of those annoying books to find some more information. "Hai, we may go."

"Great" Von said "Kagome will take Rin and Sesshoumaru here can take Sota."

Sesshoumaru nodded and dismissed Erwin.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 26:_

_A Complement_

Sesshoumaru was going to kill Von, no one would miss him really… well maybe Tiara but at the moment he could care less. He couldn't believe it. They were all out riding when a demon attacked and of course it had to go after Kagome and Rin. But the worst part was when the demon made a comment about Kagome. After that Kagome went dead quiet, saying and doing nothing for the rest of the trip. Another thing was that she didn't like Erwin either. He could tell by the way she kept fidgeting and moved away every time Erwin was around. Maybe he shouldn't have a body guard for her like Erwin. Maybe she just needed space because even Von scares her. He walked down the hall towards Kagome's room shaking his head, unable to stop thinking about what happened in the stables.

----- Flashback-------

Kagome had immediately left to her room after they came back. Rin and Sota were still with Von and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had just finished putting his horse away when he felt something pull his pants leg. He looked down to see Sota standing there with a big smile on his face.

"You're my new hero" he said still smiling.

Sesshoumaru turned around to leave and Von could have sworn he saw Sesshoumaru's eye twitch. "He's just a kid" Von said and moved over to Sesshoumaru.

"The part that makes me mad" Sesshoumaru said "Is that I actually took that as a complement" then he walked out leaving the others behind.

----- End Flashback-----

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He guessed that he should be used to it with Rin and everything but something was different with Sota. He didn't know whether to be mad that Sota is following him around and looking up to him or not. Why Sota looked up to him was beyond him, he didn't do anything… or at least that's what he thought. Right before he was about to open the door to Kagome's room he heard a scream and then a shatter.

Quickly Sesshoumaru opened the door to Kagome's room to see the shattered pieces of her mirror on the floor. Kagome went to grab something else to throw but Sesshoumaru was by her side in a flash and grabbed her arm. She stood there looking at him as he took the object out of her hand. Once the object was out of her hand and set on her vanity Kagome glared at him.

"You're supposed to knock" she said.

"I heard you scream" Sesshoumaru said "I wasn't going to knock if I thought something was wrong."

"I'm fine" Kagome said.

"Well, your mirror isn't" Sesshoumaru looked down at the shattered pieces on the floor.

"Not funny Sesshoumaru" Kagome pulled her arm away from him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her "You screamed, why?"

"Because I felt like it" Kagome answered.

"And you expect me to believe that you broke your mirror because you felt like it? With a good vase I might add" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes" Kagome turned to walk out to her balcony.

Sesshoumaru followed behind her "Or is it about what happened through the well?" Kagome stopped in his tracks "You need to talk about it Kagome."

"I don't need to talk about anything" her back was still to him.

"You're afraid of every one in this castle except the children and I" he moved up behind her "I talked to Erwin; he will not be your body guard for a while. You are uncomfortable around him."

"I don't want to talk" Kagome said.

"Well I am not leaving until you talk Kagome, you're even afraid of Von" he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He could smell the light scent of salt. "I said I would help you Kagome and I will, but you have to talk to me first."

"But I don't want to talk because I don't want to remember" she began to sniffle.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into a hug and that's when she broke down crying and grabbed onto his shirt.

"I…I don't want to remember any more…" she sobbed into his chest "I can remember everything… everything he… did. I can still… h… hear Sota screaming" she started to fall but he held her up "Sesshoumaru why, what did we do?"

"You didn't do anything Kagome" Sesshoumaru rested his head on hers.

"H… he killed my… mom, why… what did she do? She didn't deserve to die." Kagome cried.

"I don't know" as she cried his hatred for that man grew.

"I can still feel him Sesshoumaru, every time I look in the mirror I can see him, I can see him in every one I look at, even in Von" Kagome cried harder.

Moving Kagome slightly and picking her up Sesshoumaru moved to the bed and sat down, still holding her. Kagome curled into him still crying, not wanting to let go of his shirt. Sesshoumaru sat there, holding her close and lightly rubbing her head in a soothing manner. Soon Kagome cried herself to sleep and Sesshoumaru still sat there and held her.

As he sat there, thinking to himself, going over questions and trying to answer them. The main one being why was he so nice? Why was he letting the kids and Kagome make him so soft? Why did he care so much about them? He knew the answer, why he cared so much. He just wanted a family, deep down he was just plain tired of being alone and wanted a family. Of course he would never openly admit it but he guessed he could at least admit it to himself. He looked down at Kagome and kissed the top of her head. Only around them would he show that he cared, only around them would he show his kind side. Thinking a little longer his thoughts came to Jaken. He's been having that toad do so many errands for him. Within the next day or two Jaken should be back from Von's castle with the book that Von forgot to bring. He was so close to finding the truth about Kagome and he wasn't going to stop now, not when he's so close. He would have to give that toad a break. Maybe put him back to watching Rin along with Sota.

Feeling Kagome shift Sesshoumaru looked down to see Kagome curl into him more and shiver. Using his foot he brought the covers up far enough for him to grab it and cover her, he lightly kissed the top of her head then leaned back, making himself comfortable.

Kagome woke up later on that evening to feel arms wrapped around her. Opening her eyes she could see that Sesshoumaru was still holding her like he was earlier. She shifted and smiled when Sesshoumaru moved his arms around her tighter, pulling her closer. Still smiling she let him, curling up in his lap and rested her head against his chest. Looking up Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's face. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, innocent but yet, still deadly. She yawned and put her head back down, closing her eyes. She wanted to love again and maybe, just maybe Sesshoumaru would be the one for her.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 27:_

_A Warning and a Vow_

Kagome ran down the hall laughing while towing Rin behind her. Von had left the day before and Sesshoumaru sent Jaken with him to find some more information. Kagome continued to run and looked behind her.

"Come on Sota! I know your faster then that!" she laughed.

"Sota can't catch us!" Rin taunted.

Kagome rounded a corner only to bump into Sesshoumaru. She yelped and moved to go around him, bringing Rin with her to again have him in her way.

She looked up at him and glared "He's going to catch up with us."

"I hardly believe that is fair, you can run much faster then him" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome was about to retaliate when Rin squealed "He's coming" that's when Sota rounded the corner.

Kagome went to run but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. She pulled as hard as she could only to be tackled to the floor by Sota.

"I got you!" Sota yelled.

"No fair, Sesshoumaru cheated!" Kagome called out. "I demand a…" her sentence was cut short by a loud explosion and the castle shaking. Kagome sat up "What the…"

"Kagome" Sota said "That sounded like dynamite."

"But how?" Kagome stood up with the help of Sesshoumaru.

"Go to your room; take Rin and Sota with you. Don't open the door for anyone other than me" Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright" Kagome said as she took both of the kid's hands. "Let's go you two" she then ran down the hall as Sesshoumaru took off in the other direction.

_'It's been a week since the rumors went quiet' _Sesshoumaru thought. He continued running as another explosion shook the castle.

Getting to the main door he opened it to see a group of demons outside the broken gates. Pulling out the Tokijin he walked forward, so did a man from the other group. He had emerald green eyes and black hair down to his shoulder which was pulled back. One single white strip of hair hung down and he held a pair of double sabers.

They stopped so they were only close enough to speak to each other. "After our attack last week I thought you would have more guards" the man called out.

"What do you want here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Your lands, what else?" the man grinned. "Lord Naraku is very interested in you and your lands" he sheathed his swords "You are very persistent, not to mention a good fighter."

"Get off my lands" Sesshoumaru growled.

The man chuckled and looked at the destroyed wall. "Consider this a warning Lord Sesshoumaru for I, Sano, vow to take what is most precious to you without you even realizing it."

Sesshoumaru growled louder and deeper "Get off my lands."

The man now known as Sano bowed mockingly "For now I will leave" he faded out as well as the demons behind him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the wall; the whole half front of it was destroyed. He would have to get it rebuilt now but first, he had to go check on Kagome and the kids. Sheathing his sword he walked back into the castle to Kagome's room. That was the last time he would let his guard down.

Once at her door he knocked "It's Sesshoumaru." A moment later the door opened and Kagome stood there, a worried look on her face "From what I herd, you and Sota knew what caused my castle to shake."

Kagome opened the door a little wider and stood out of the way "Yea, it was dynamite."

"What does it do?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"It's used to blow things up" she answered.

"Then that's what destroyed my castle walls" he looked over at Sota and Rin who were sitting on Kagome's bed.

"But dynamite doesn't exist in this time… how could some one have it?" Kagome thought out loud "Could some one else be able to get to this era?"

"What ever it is I'm making sure it doesn't happen again" Sesshoumaru said "I'm locking the castle down and Erwin is going back to being your body guard" he looked back at Kagome "I want you and the kids to stay in the castle, no going into the gardens."

"Alright" Kagome said "Where is Erwin any ways?"

"I sent him on an errand" Sesshoumaru said "He should be back soon" he turned towards the door "I have business to attend to."

---------------

Sano sat at a table with Naraku. Food and different types of alcohol were spread out on the table. The room they sat in was barely lit by a few candles. Kanna and Kagura was no where to be seen.

"Everything is going according to plan" Sano said then took a drink from his cup.

"Good, let him wait for a few days then attack. It only needs to be long enough to distract him and get the girl" Naraku said "Once we have the girl we can use her to take him down easily."

"What about the children?" Sano asked

"Leave them for now. While Sesshoumaru is distracted by trying to find her we can take the kids" Naraku took a sip of his drink "You have done well Sano, I am quiet surprised."

"This is nothing, you saw how easy it was to get Inuyasha and his friends" Sano chuckled "I have everything under control."

"Good, keep it that way" Naraku smirked "In a few days the Western Lord will fall."

-------------

Kagome moped around the castle, the kids in tow. Everything was boring now. Guards were every where and they couldn't even go to the gardens. Sesshoumaru spent all of his time telling guards what to do and preparing them incase of another attack. All of his free time was spent in the dojo training. Of course she couldn't go to the dojo because she had to stay inside and to get to the dojo she hand to go outside. She sighed and opened the door to the library and let the kids in. Kagome found another book to read and sat in her usual spot on the pillows. Rin and Sota sat close by and quietly played as Kagome read her book.

----------------

Sesshoumaru grumbled as he walked down the halls. With all the guards in the castle they couldn't keep an eye on one girl and two kids. And it was a perfect time for Erwin to be gone. Then he stopped dead in his tracks and resisted the urge to hit himself on the head. The library, she always went to the library when there was nothing left to do. Grumbling to himself again he turned and headed to the library.

Opening the door to the library and walking in Sesshoumaru spotted Kagome laying on the pillows asleep. The book she was reading was still open and resting on her side. Sota and Rin were both asleep a few feet away splayed out across the floor, figuring that if there were going to sleep they should at least sleep in there room he walked over to the kids and picked them up. Both kids instantly wrapped their arms around him. Heading out the door Sesshoumaru took the two to their own room then went back to Kagome. When he came back Kagome was still asleep. He walked over to her and closed her book then set it on the table. He picked her up and waited as she shifted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Turning around he took the book from the table and headed towards the door.

"We were bored" Kagome quietly mumbled.

"I see that" Sesshoumaru said as he walked out of the library and down the hall.

"There's nothing to do around here any more" she mumbled with a small yawn.

"I know" he said "Next time, rather then falling asleep in the library you can take the book to your room."

"Alright" she yawned as she fell back to sleep.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and continued to her room.

**So, what do you think? Please R&R**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 28:_

_Coming For You_

Kagome laughed as she rand down the hall, both kids in tow. Erwin was back and Kagome refused to be bored so she started a game of tag. She turned to see if Erwin was behind her but a loud explosion caused the castle to shake and her too fall. She stood up and saw Erwin run down the hall.

"Lady Kagome" Erwin called out "You must take the kids to your room and lock your door."

"A…alright" she took the kids hands and moved down the hall. Erwin watched them leave with a smirk on his face.

"Kagome!" Sota called out "What's happening?"

"I don't know" Kagome said as she moved them into her room "You two stay here and lock the door."

"Where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to find Sesshoumaru" Kagome answered.

"But you can't go out there" Sota exclaimed.

"I'll be fine Sota, just stay here" Kagome quickly kissed the two and ran off. Sota then closed the door and locked it.

--------------

Kagome ran as fast as she could down the halls, looking for Sesshoumaru. More explosions came but she continued to run. She stopped at a window and froze as she looked out. It was like a battle ground in front of the castle. All sorts of demons were fighting Sesshoumaru's guards. All around explosions were going off. She could see grenades being thrown, it had to be a trick, how could grenades be in this time? It was impossible. Then she spotted him, there in the middle of everything was Sesshoumaru. She watched as he slayed any demon in his way. She was amazed by the way he fought, nothing could stop him. Rolling her eyes she shook her head. Now was not the time to be impressed with the way he fought.

Quickly Kagome turned around only to bump into something. She looked up to see a man with emerald green eyes and shoulder length black hair which was loosely pulled back with a singe strip of white hair falling down his face.

"Hello my Lady" the man said "My name is Sano and you, my Lady will be coming with me" he reached for her arm.

"No I won't!" Kagome yelled and stepped on his foot then quickly kicked him in the groin. She took her chance and ran down the hall towards her room.

Sano growled and took off after her. "You won't get away girl!" he yelled.

Kagome turned down the last hall to her room "Sota!" she yelled "Quick, open the door!" she yelped as she tripped and fell to the floor. Wincing slightly she went to get up when she was pushed back down then flipped over.

"That was a bad idea" Sano growled.

Kagome started to struggle but he easily held her down. She heard the door to her room unlock and looked to her side to see Sota open the door "Close the door Sota!"

Sano looked at the boy and smiled "Hello Sota" he said as he stood up taking Kagome with him "I do hope those wounds have healed" grinning he threw Kagome aside and began walking towards the door. He reached out to grab Sota when he was suddenly thrown to the floor.

Kagome smiled "Dante."

"Quick, go in your room and lock the door" Dante said not wasting any time.

She nodded and ran into her room, locking the door. Looking around the room she spotted Rin sitting in the corner with her legs pulled close to her chest. Giving a small smile she walked over to the small child and picked her up then set herself down. "It's alright Rin" she said "Dante will keep us safe."

Rin just curled into Kagome without saying anything. Sota walked over and sat down, leaning against her. Kagome wrapped her arm around him. "Everything will be fine."

--------------

Dante wobbly stood up. That guy, who ever he was is seriously a tuff opponent. Considering the fact that he himself got the shit kicked out of him Sano didn't get away unscathed either. He growled, why wasn't Erwin with her? Of course Sesshoumaru did tell him that Erwin liked to run off. Looking back at Kagome's door Dante ran off. He had to help Sesshoumaru, and then he would check on Kagome and the kids.

------------

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as he killed another demon before him. He was getting tired of this very quickly. Too busy trying to kill the group in front of him he didn't notice the one sneaking up on him. As a demon fell before him he turned around to see a demon only a foot or two away from him with its sword raised look upon its face. Sesshoumaru looked down to see a blade sticking out from its gut. The blade twisted then was pulled out. Sesshoumaru smirked as the demon fell; he knew that move very well.

"You're late… Von" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sorry about that" Von smirked "I was bringing back up."

Sesshoumaru looked around to see Dante and Irvine, as well as Koga fighting. "This should be a lot easier now."

"Now is not the time for chatting Lord Sesshoumaru" Dante called out while blocking the sword that a demon swung at him.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Irvine said as he killed another demon.

"Let's" Sesshoumaru said as he began fighting again.

-------------

The enemy was thinning out. Sesshoumaru and the others were winning. Suddenly there was a loud whistle and the demons stopped fighting. There was a laugh and Sesshoumaru looked around then eventually looked up. Sano was there, floating above them.

"You Lords are quite strong, you almost defeated my army" He bowed mockingly "But next time you won't be as lucky."

"He's the one who tried to kidnap Kagome" Dante said walking over to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Gram was right, you are very strong Sesshoumaru… even your guard" his soldiers began to disappear.

Sesshoumaru growled at Sano which only caused him to laugh.

"Be warned" Sano said "This isn't even half of my army. And that girl will be mine, in time I will take everything that you hold dear."

Sesshoumaru growled louder and Sano only laughed as he faded out with his army.

"Dante" Von said "Where is Kagome now?"

"She's in her room with the kids" Dante answered.

Before anyone could say anything else Sesshoumaru raced back to the castle. Without hesitation the others followed behind him. Sesshoumaru ran down the hall and stopped at Kagome's room.

"Bringing his hand up he knocked on the door. "Kagome, open the door. It's Sesshoumaru" the door was quickly unlocked and opened. Kagome stood there, still holding Rin. Sota stood behind her and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru moved around her and checked over her, making sure that she wasn't hurt.

"No, I'm fine" Kagome said "My knees are a little sore but I'm fine."

"How did you hurt you knees?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I fell when I was running. I'm fine though, really" Kagome shifted Rin on her hip.

"What about Rin and Sota?" Sesshoumaru looked at the two.

"Their fine" Kagome answered "Just a little scared."

Hearing foot steps down the hall Kagome looked outside of her room to see Von, Irvine, Dante, and Koga running down the hall. "When did they get here?" Kagome asked as they came up.

"The word of an attack always travels fast" Von said "We herd of it the other day and came as fast as we could."

"Kagome" Dante said "Where's Erwin?"

Kagome frowned slightly "I'm not sure. He told me to take Rin and Sota here then ran off."

"He's your body guard. He should always be with you no matter what" Dante frowned.

That's when Erwin came around the corner with a slight limp as well as a few cut and bruises. "Is Lady Kagome alright?"

"No thanks to you she's fine" Dante glared.

"I had some trouble as you can see" he looked at Dante.

Dante growled "A body guard is supposed to stay with whom he's protecting. While you were gone Kagome and the kids could have been taken away!"

"Well excuse me!" Erwin yelled "There just happened to be people in my way at the time!"

Every one other then Sesshoumaru all took a step back. Kagome watched in disbelief as the two argued. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was beginning to become annoyed. No was not the time to argue.

"You were her first body guard" Erwin said "You must have done a bad enough job to get replaced so I wouldn't be talking!"

"It just so happens that I have a wife who just happens to be pregnant and I need to stay with her!" Dante yelled "Your only here until I am able to come back!"

"Enough!"

Every one turned to look at Kagome who was now holding both of the kids' hands. "If you haven't noticed there was just a huge fight. Now is not the time to argue."

No one dared to say anything, not even Sesshoumaru. Kagome was mad and it was dangerous to get in her way.

"Now" Kagome continued "I suggest that you try to figure out what's going on rather then arguing over who's supposed to be my body guard" with that said she moved past them with the two kids "We'll be in the library if you need us" saying nothing else the three walked down the hall.

Von scratched the top of his head "She's right" he said "We should find out what's going on."

"And I should be getting back to my wife" Dante said then looked at Erwin "She's due any day now, I shouldn't be leaving her alone" Dante bowed then left pushing past Erwin as he did.

"Erwin, I want you to go with Kagome and stay with her this time." Sesshoumaru said.

Erwin nodded and bowed "Yes my Lord."

"The other Lords and I will be in my study" Sesshoumaru turned and walked down the hall.

Von and Irvine followed with Irvine keeping Koga close by. Erwin narrowed his eyes at the Lords backs for a moment then headed to the library.

Entering the library Erwin saw Kagome sitting down on the pillows again and reading to the kids. It was nothing special, just something to calm them down. Rin was still hanging onto Kagome not wanting to let go. Sota was sitting next to Kagome pulling at the clothes he still wasn't used to wearing.

Erwin walked over to a chair and sat down. He still needed to heal and plan how to get back at the one who attacked him. He smirked, he had the perfect plan. Of course it would push his other plans back a little bit but he could wait a little longer.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 29:_

_Do Not_

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk while the other three sat around. They were certain that Lord Gram was helping Naraku. Why else would that man mention his name? They all knew that Gram held a grudge against Sesshoumaru but they never thought that he would stoop so low as to help Naraku. It didn't help that this man, Sano, was trying to get Kagome and possibly even the kids.

"We should talk to Lord Gram himself" Irvine said.

"I agree with Irvine" Von said.

Sesshoumaru nodded "I want to find out what he wants."

"I will see about setting up a meeting with him" Irvine said.

Koga sat up in his chair "Let me talk to him."

All eyes were on him "And what would you plan on doing when you get there?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll question him, what else?" Koga answered

"No" Sesshoumaru said "He'll invite you to have a drink which you would more then likely accept then get drunk."

"I wouldn't accept the drink" Koga said "It would be officially business, nothing else."

"What makes you think that I could trust you?" Sesshoumaru pinned Koga with a hard look.

"I'll go with him" Irvine said

Koga was about to protest but decided against it when he saw the look in his father's eye. He's been mad at him ever since the incident at the ball.

Sesshoumaru nodded "Alright."

"We will leave now" Irvine stood "We'll find out what we can."

Koga stood and left with Irvine.

Von stood after they left "I have to get back but I'll keep watch for anything new."

Sesshoumaru nodded "Be careful"

"I will" Von said as he walked out.

Sighing to himself Sesshoumaru stood. Nothing was going the way he wanted it. He still wanted to talk to Kagome but he wasn't sure now was the time. Figuring that he might as well check on Kagome and the kids he headed to the library.

-----------

Kagome yawned and sat up in her bed. It has been one week since the last attack and nothing has happened yet. Dante's wife finally had the baby and she thought it was an adorable baby boy, beautiful blue eyes and blond hair like his mother. She smiled and walked over to her closet to pick out a kimono. Sesshoumaru was finally going to let them go out in the garden since nothing has happened in that week.

She could finally go out into the garden and relax rather then going to the library for something to do. Frankly, she was beginning to get tired of reading books and the kids were always so bored being stuck in the castle. Kagome just finished dressing and started to brush her hair when Rin ran into the room. Before she could get one word out Rin took her by the hand and ran out of the room dragging her behind.

"Their arguing again" Rin laughed.

Kagome smiled. It was so funny to watch Sota and Sesshoumaru argue. Sesshoumaru was never one to argue but lately Sota was able to get him to argue just like a little kid.

Hearing a few voices Kagome and Rin stopped and waited behind the corner listening to the two argue.

Sota stood in front of Sesshoumaru looking up at him "You should wear red clothes."

"I do, I have red in my clothing" Sesshoumaru said.

"No, I mean all red; you have all white and all black." Sota countered.

"I don't want my clothes to be all red" Sesshoumaru looked down at the boy "I like my clothes the way they are."

"But you would look so cool in all red" Sota held his arms out wide to stretch the fact. "I think you need a whole new style" Sota continued.

"I happen to like me… style" Sesshoumaru said unfamiliar with the word. "I do not need different clothing."

"You do too" Sota's smile became bigger.

"I do not" Sesshoumaru glared slightly at the kid.

"Do too" Sota said, the glare having no effect.

"Do not" Sesshoumaru said.

"Too" Sota grinned.

"Not" if Sota looked close enough he could have seen Sesshoumaru's eye twitch.

"Too" Sota continued to grin.

"Not…" Sesshoumaru shook his head. Yet again Sota had gotten him to argue. This was not like him; he does not bicker, much less with a kid.

He turned to walk away to see Kagome and Rin standing there giggling. How could he not have noticed him? Shaking his head again he turned in the opposite direction and walked down the hall.

As Sesshoumaru walked down the hall Sota looked at Kagome and smiled. He had won yet another argument with Sesshoumaru. Something no one has ever accomplished.

Kagome smiled and patted Sota's head "You and Rin go out to the garden; I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok" Sota said as he took Rin's hand and ran down the hall.

Kagome laughed lightly and ran down the hall to catch up with Sesshoumaru. It didn't take long for Kagome to find Sesshoumaru. She came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome pouted and moved around in front "That's not fair" she said "You're supposed to turn around but no, you cheat and already know."

"I did not cheat" he looked down at her "I could hear you coming up and I could smell your scent."

"Alright, fine" Kagome smiled and took his hand then proceeded to pull him down the hall to the garden "Come out to the garden with us."

Sesshoumaru only nodded as she pulled him, his hand slowly wrapping around Kagome's. Maybe now would be the time to talk to her. He's been putting it off for too long, he had to talk to her soon.

------------

Kagome pulled Sesshoumaru into the garden and over to a cherry tree the moved to sit down. Smiling Kagome sat sown next to him, watching Rin and Sota play their own form of tag. Sesshoumaru quietly sat there watching the two as well as stealing small glances at Kagome from the corner of his eye. If truth be told, he didn't mind just sitting there with her.

"They were starting to get bored" Kagome said still watching the kids.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru agreed.

"I was starting to get bored as well" Kagome giggled slightly "I can only read so many books" she looked at him and smiled.

Sesshoumaru started to say something when Sota and Rin ran over to them.

"Come play with us" Rin said.

Kagome smiled "Alright, just a minute" she looked at Sesshoumaru "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing" Sesshoumaru waved it off.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Alright then" Kagome stood and let Rin and Sota drag her off.

Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned against the tree grumbling to himself. The kids always choose the worst times to ask to play or just plain bug them. It happened last time he tried to talk to Kagome. Sometimes he thought that they did that on purpose just to annoy him. He grumbled a little more and settled for watching Kagome play with the kids.

A little while later Kagome came back and sat down next to him. She looked at him then laid back trying to catch her breath. Sesshoumaru looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Those two" Kagome said in between breaths "Run too fast."

"Tag?" he asked.

"Yeah… and I was always it…" she laughed "I get caught too easily, they gang up on me."

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly "Sounds like something they would do."

Kagome sighed and put a hand on her stomach "I'm hungry and I bet Rin and Sota are too."

"I'll have a late breakfast prepared" Sesshoumaru said as he stood.

"Alright" Kagome sat up "I'll round Sota and Rin up."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left while Kagome pushed herself up and went to chase the kids down.

---------------

Kagome sighed walking down the hall. It was time for both of the kids to go to bed and they decided to play hide-and-seek. Those two were in the garden almost all day only coming inside to eat. Sesshoumaru was with them almost all day as well. He would only leave to make sure the food was being prepared and to take care of a little business but he always came back.

_'Like a puppy' _Kagome thought.

Rounding a few more corners Kagome huffed and stopped where she was. She was tired of looking for Rin and Sota, and, she was going to let them know. "Sota, Rin!" she hollered "Come out right now, it's time for bed and don't think that I don't know that it was your idea Sota… because I know it was!" Kagome sighed and looked down the hall to see Sesshoumaru walking towards her. He had a bored expression on his face as he carried Rin over his shoulder and Sota hanging over his other by the collar of his shirt. Rin was laughing and giggling as she squirmed around on his shoulder. Sota was smiling, trying not to laugh but ended up doing so with Rin.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome and stopped. He shifted the two as he looked at her. "Found them" he said.

"Where were they?" Kagome asked.

"Sneaking into the garden" he answered as he started walking to Rin's room.

Kagome sighed and followed behind looking at Sota who was still laughing. Sesshoumaru first dropped Rin off at her room then Sota's at his after making the two were actually going to bed and staying there.

--------------

Kagome quickly sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Using the sheets of her bed she wiped the sweat off her face. It had been a long time since she has had a nightmare, but none of them ever bothered her as much as this one did. She laid back down and tried to sleep but she couldn't get that dream out of her head, it was just too much for her.

Pulling the covers off Kagome got out of bed. She headed out her door and into the room beside hers. She made her way over to the bed and stood beside it. Hesitating Kagome shook her head and turned back around. Before she could move to the door a voice stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome turned back to the bed to see Sesshoumaru sitting up. His hair fell over his shoulder as some fell down his back. She looked him for a moment seeing his bare chest and blushed slightly. "I uh…" Kagome stuttered slightly.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I had a… a bad dream and I can't sleep" Kagome said.

He nodded slightly then pulled the covers back on the bed and motioned for her to get in.

"You want me to… to" she pointed to the bed.

Sesshoumaru looked at her "I have pants on and why else would you come in here?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment then nodded. She slowly laid down on the bed and covered up.

Sesshoumaru laid back down as well and checked to make sure she was covered enough.

"Good night… Sesshoumaru" Kagome said as she fell asleep.

After making sure she was asleep Sesshoumaru replied in a whisper "Good night, Kagome."

**I hope you like it. I think this chapter is a little longer then the others but then again I have no clue please read and review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Before you start, I just wanted to say thank you all for reviewing. It makes me really happy to see what you have to say **

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 30:_

_Interesting discoveries _

Kagome yawned as she woke up and smiled lightly. She moved to sit up but something held her down. Confused Kagome moved he covers back to see an arm wrapped around her waist. Then she remembered about last night and going to Sesshoumaru's room. She shifted slightly and the arm around her waist tightened. Since she couldn't move her body she settled for turning her head. When she turned her head she saw Sesshoumaru sleeping next to her. She smiled lightly. He didn't look like his cold and dangerous self when he slept, he looked peaceful. To her, this would have been perfect for a picture. The way his hair flowed behind him and around him was beautiful.

Still smiling Kagome turned her head around and snuggled into her blankets deciding that she could sleep a little longer. This was definitely something she could get used to. Closing her eyes she allowed Sesshoumaru to pull her closer to him.

When Sesshoumaru woke he let a small smile grace his lips. Kagome was still asleep and his arm was still wrapped around her. He shifted slightly letting his other hand come up and smooth out her hair. He paused for a moment when she shifted then continued once she settled down. He liked having her there by his side like this. It felt right to him which only fueled his need for her more. Yawning slightly Sesshoumaru nuzzled his head into her neck smiling lightly when she moved closer to him. He could afford a little more sleep, the study wasn't that important.

Sesshoumaru was almost asleep when the door to his room flew open and Rin ran into the room yelling loudly causing both Sesshoumaru and Kagome to jump. Kagome yelped and quickly moved away already starting to blush.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru" Rin yelled "Kagome is missing, Kagome…" Rin stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the two, a big grin forming on her lips "Did Kagome stay here all night?"

"I uh… um… I…" Kagome stuttered her blush growing.

"Hai, Rin" Sesshoumaru answered for Kagome.

Rin's grin grew bigger if possible and ran out of the room "Sota!" she called out "I found Kagome, she's sleeping with Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome stiffened as her face turned bright red "No, Rin it's not what it looks like" she called out.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked at her.

"Uh… nothing" Kagome laughed nervously "I'm gonna go change now" she quickly got out and hurried to her room.

Sesshoumaru got out of bed as well and walked over to his closet. Hearing some giggling he turned to see Rin and Sota run in. Rin giggled as she jumped onto his bed followed by Sota. The two watched as Sesshoumaru pulled out a set of red clothing. Sota smiled when Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"I need to change" Sesshoumaru pointed to the door.

Both kids laughed and ran towards the door. Sesshoumaru shook his head and began changing as they closed the door. Sota and Rin were waiting in the hall way by Sesshoumaru's room. When the door opened and Sesshoumaru walked out the two looked up at him. Sesshoumaru looked at Sota and raised and eyebrow.

"Told ya you would look cool" Sota said as he smiled.

"I wanted to wear red" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Sota.

"And I thought you didn't like all red" a voice came from behind him.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see Kagome standing behind him. Both the kids laughed and ran off down the hall. Kagome smiled and walked up to him. Sesshoumaru looked at her and began walking.

Laughing Kagome ran up to him and latched her arms around his arm "We're only joking with you" she said.

Sesshoumaru only nodded in reply. Kagome looked at him for a moment then looked at the floor.

"You look nice in red" she said still looking at the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked at his arm as he felt her grip loosen their hold. He knew what was bothering her. There was only one person he knew that always wore red. Someone Kagome no longer talked about. Inuyasha. He supposed that he did look somewhat like Inuyasha. Looking down at her he stopped. Hooking a finger under her chin he gently lifted her head to look at him.

"I am not Inuyasha" his voice was soft and gentle.

Kagome looked up at him "I know it's just…"

"My clothes" Sesshoumaru said "They remind you of him."

Kagome nodded "I miss them… all of them but…"

"But?" Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't want to go back" she smiled lightly.

"I will go change" Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"No" Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand "It's alright, I don't mind."

Sesshoumaru looked at her then nodded "Alright" he began walking taking Kagome with him since she was still holding his hand.

---------------

Irvine and Koga walked into the large castle owned by Gram. Irvine shook his head as he looked around. Everything was overly decorated, so much like Gram, the person who spent everything on him and nothing on his people. Koga rolled his eyes and he looked at the large case of display weapons. To him, weapons were used to fight with, not for show. Gram had nothing built for defense, it was all show.

The two walked into the main hall where Gram was waiting. As the two walked up to him Gram took a drink from his glass which was most likely holding sake. Both Koga and Irvine bowed when they came up to him. Gram neither bowed nor sent them away, he just took another drink from his glass.

"Now, what was so important that you hand to come here un announced?" Gram asked.

"We have a few questions that we need to ask" Irvine said.

"Let me guess" Gram said "You believe that I had something to do with the attack on Lord Sesshoumaru."

"You sayin that you didn't?" Koga growled.

"Listen pup" Gram growled back "I had nothing to do with that attack."

"Then would you explain to us why a man mentioned you after the attack?" Irvine butted in before anything serious could happen.

Gram sighed and headed down to his study "Follow me."

Irvine shook his head at Koga and followed Gram. Koga sighed and followed behind his father. No matter what he did he always got in trouble some way.

Inside the study Gram sat down at his desk. Irvine and Koga sat in a chair and waited for Gram to begin. Gram looked at the two demons "Despite of what you may think, I am not against you."

"Then explain to us why your name was mentioned" Irvine said.

"About a week ago a man named Sano came here" Gram started "He claimed to be working for Naraku and came to offer me an alliance with Naraku if I helped."

"So what did you do?" Koga asked.

"I declined" Gram said "No matter how much I despise Sesshoumaru I would never ally with Naraku."

"And is that it?" Irvine continued to ask.

"I did find out some rather interesting information about that woman" Gram smirked.

"You mean Kagome" Irvine stated.

"Right" Gram looked at the two "Naraku is after Sesshoumaru's land while Sano is after Kagome."

"Why is he after Kagome?" Koga asked trying to hide his irritation.

Gram looked at him and chuckled "Kagome isn't who you think she is… or should I say what you think she is."

"What are you talking about, what do you know about Kagome?" Irvine asked "Sesshoumaru knows that she is different but does not know what it is."

"Kagome isn't just a miko" Gram said "She is a descendant of an ancient youkai race. If used properly she could be very dangerous."

"Is that why Sano wants her?" Irvine questioned.

"That is part of it" Gram answered "He wouldn't tell me exactly why he wanted her but I do know that she is very important to him and the fact that she can tap into her powers makes her even better."

"What type of youkai is she?" Koga asked.

"A race that would fit Sesshoumaru very well, she is an Inu youkai" Gram said.

Irvine nodded "Sesshoumaru said that the man who attacked was named Sano. Sano mentioned that you told him that Sesshoumaru was a powerful Lord."

"Yes, I did" Gram said "I also told him to give up because he would not be able to defeat Sesshoumaru."

"Alright" Irvine said "Then we are done here."

"Very well" Gram leaned back in his chair as the two stood up and walked out.

That Sano will get his in the end. Gram did not like to be threatened, especially having his wife threatened.

The two demons left the castle and headed back to the Western Lands. There was much to tell Sesshoumaru and maybe even Kagome.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 31:_

_A Walk for Two_

Kagome laughed as she sat in the garden holding a small baby, demon boy in her arms. Dante decided to bring the baby over to show off while his wife rested. Rin and Sota sat around Kagome and watched as the baby grabbed a flower from Kagome. The two laughed along with Kagome when the child went to put the flower in its mouth. Smiling Kagome took the flower away then giggled when the child replaced the flower with her finger.

Dante and Sesshoumaru stood at the entrance of the garden as they watched the three with the baby.

"It's been a while since she has truly been happy hasn't it?" Dante asked.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru said "She's trying to hide it but I can tell."

Dante nodded "Give me a few more days and I'll be back."

"Alright" Sesshoumaru said.

"It does look like she's getting better though" Dante mentioned.

"She is, she's much better but Erwin makes her uncomfortable and I can't say that I fully trust him" Sesshoumaru said.

"I don't blame you, there's just something about him" Dante looked at Sesshoumaru "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched Kagome and the kids walk over to them.

"He's so adorable" Kagome said as she handed the child to Dante "And he has the cutest name."

"Thank you" Dante said "My wife and I thought Itaru would work."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled "I want to take a walk" she took Sesshoumaru's hand in both of hers "Let's go for a walk."

"There are a few things I need to take care of" Sesshoumaru said.

"Alright" Kagome sighed.

"Well" Dante started "I better get the little one home before he gets hungry."

"Very well" Sesshoumaru said.

Dante gave a small bow and headed out taking the small child with him. Kagome walked away as well leaving Rin and Sota to stay with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at the two "You two will be fine here correct?"

Both Rin and Sota nodded.

"Good" Sesshoumaru said "If you need anything go get a maid" after making sure that the two would be fine Sesshoumaru left sending Erwin just incase.

Kagome sighed and walked down the hall. Maybe she wouldn't have a chance with Sesshoumaru after all. Maybe he was just too busy to spend time with her. He always had to do something to keep her form him. She continued walking down the hall when she suddenly stopped and 'eeped' when an arm wrapped around her waist and someone rested their head on her shoulder.

She looked to her side to see silver hair "Sesshoumaru?" looking down at the arm she saw a clawed hand with red and white fabric covering the arm and knew that is was Sesshoumaru.

"Let's go for that walk" he said as he removed his arm and took her hand.

"But I thought that you had work to do" Kagome said.

"It can wait" Sesshoumaru started down the hall taking Kagome with him.

"So where are we going for our walk?" Kagome asked letting an actual smile show through.

"Outside" Sesshoumaru said "You wanted a walk so were going for a walk."

Kagome smiled and allowed Sesshoumaru to lead her out the gates. The two headed in no particular direction only intent on enjoying each others company. They walked for a little while in silence neither one knowing what to talk about.

"It's nice out here" Kagome said finally trying to start a conversation.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru said "It is."

Kagome frowned slightly. She couldn't think of anything to talk about. Here she was, holding Sesshoumaru's hand as they walked together, not to mention alone and she couldn't think of a single thing. Sesshoumaru was in the same position as Kagome, there was still that question he wanted to ask and now would be a good time. But one thing kept him from asking. What if she said no? If she said no he wouldn't know what else to do. They were alone; it was the perfect time to ask so why couldn't he? The two continued walking until they came to a tree. Kagome turned around and looked back at the castle. Sesshoumaru stood next to her and looked as well.

"It's beautiful from far away" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "Yes, it is."

Kagome smiled at him and leaned against the tree "Thank you for taking me for a walk."

"Your welcome" Sesshoumaru said still looking at her.

Kagome looked back at him and they both stood there in silence looking at each other. Sesshoumaru lost himself in Kagome's deep blue eyes as Kagome lost herself in his golden ones. Neither of them were aware that they were both slowly moving closer to each other until Sesshoumaru caught Kagome's lips in a kiss. Kagome's eyes widen slightly in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him. He lightly ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip, asking for and entrance. Feeling more comfortable Kagome opened her lips giving him entrance which he greatly took. Sesshoumaru greedily explored every inch of her mouth and smirked slightly when Kagome began to return the kiss.

When they broke the kiss Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into a hug. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. Sesshoumaru moved his head down and nuzzled her neck. He took in a deep breath and savored her scent.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear "Be my mate."

Kagome simply nodded into his chest and held onto him tighter "Of course" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru smiled and lightly kissed her neck.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Sesshoumaru hooked a finger under her chin and brought her into a deep kiss. Kagome wrapped her arm around his neck and gratefully retuned it.

Once they broke apart Kagome laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never thought this would happen" Kagome smiled.

"And why is that?" he questioned.

"I figured that I wasn't good enough" she answered.

"But you are more then good enough" Sesshoumaru said and kissed her forehead.

"We should probably be getting back" Kagome smiled up at him.

Sesshoumaru nodded "Right" Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand again and led her back to the castle.

As the two reached the castle gates they stopped to see Irvine and Von waiting for them and both smirking. Sesshoumaru walked up to them, still holding Kagome's hand and nodded slightly when they gave a small bow.

"Koga is back at the castle with Leena but I have all the information" Irvine said still smirking.

"I'm going to go find Rin and Sota" Kagome said trying to hide the blush that was rapidly forming.

"Alight" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome quickly kissed Sesshoumaru's cheek then hurried off.

Sesshoumaru looked at the two Lords who were still there smirking "What?" he asked.

"We saw what you and Kagome were doing by that tree" Irvine said.

"We passed by you two" Von said "You were too busy to even sense us."

Sesshoumaru looked at the two then walked by them "I know why Irvine is here but why are you here Von?"

"I was just coming to check up on everything when I ran into Irvine on the way here" Von said as the two followed him.

"I think it's nice" Irvine said "Our little Sesshoumaru has fallen in love."

"Little?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yep" Von smiled "Your younger then all of us so that makes you little."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and walked into his study, the two following behind.

"You think he's going to be a daddy?" Von asked.

"I don't know" Irvine said "He might already be one."

Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the two the best he could and grabbed the book he had been reading to see if he could find anymore information. He was doing pretty well at ignoring the two Lords rants and raves. That was until Irvine started acting like a child and calling Von 'daddy' and Von supposedly mimicking him. He looked up from the book to look at the two.

Von was standing with his arms crossed much like Sesshoumaru while Irvine had his hands clasped together and was looking at Von.

"Daddy, I want a hug" Irvine said in a small, childish voice.

"Of course son" Von said mimicking Sesshoumaru's unemotional voice.

Irvine smiled and pulled Von into a tight hug and Von returned it. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he closed his book. He looked at the two as they hugged then threw the book at them pegging Irvine in the head causing him to fall to the floor.

Hearing a knock on the door Sesshoumaru moved over and answered it only to see Kagome standing there. Kagome looked into the room hearing Von laughing. When she looked in she saw Irvine laying on the floor with Von using the same book that Sesshoumaru threw to fan him off.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru "Do I even want to know?"

Sesshoumaru looked back at the two then Kagome "No."

Kagome laughed lightly "I just wanted to let you know that the kids are still in the garden and I'm going to take a nap, oh and Erwin is with the kids."

"Alright" Sesshoumaru said "I'll get you when dinner is ready."

Kagome smiled and leaned into the room "I'll see your two later."

Irvine stopped whining and Von stopped fanning him with the book long enough to reply then went back to what they were doing.

Laughing Kagome walked down the hall. First she would take a bath then she wanted to take a nap. She wanted some time alone to think about the recent event and figure out how to tell Sota and Rin. With a big smile Kagome walked into the bathing room. Things were definitely looking up for her. Sesshoumaru closed the door and looked at the two Lords, Von was currently pulling Irvine up who was still whining. Sighing Sesshoumaru moved over to his chair and sat down. "Can we get to work here?" Sesshoumaru asked "I still need to hear what Irvine found out."

Quickly the two Lords found a seat and sat sown becoming serious and ready for work.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 32:_

_Dinner Time Annoyance _

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to Kagome's room going over everything Irvine told him. Kagome was a youkai after all and to make it all better she was and Inu youkai. He had to talk to Kagome about it, she had the right to know. There was also that Sano person, he was after Kagome and Sesshoumaru did not like his mate being threatened in any way. He growled slightly but tapered it off as he opened the door to Kagome's room. Not seeing Kagome on her bed he looked around the room. He then let a small smile appear on his features and walked into his room.

There on his bed was Kagome, peacefully sleeping. Quietly he moved over to the bed and sat down. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Kagome shifted slightly and made a small noise causing him to chuckle. Staying the way he was he waited for a moment to see if she was going to wake up. Seeing that she wasn't going to he leaned down to her ear.

"Kagome" he whispered "Time to get up."

Kagome rolled over to her back and looked up at him "Right now?" she asked as she stretched.

"Only if you want to eat" he said "And why are you in here?"

"Why stay in my room when I can stay here with my mate?" Kagome smiled.

"Good choice" Sesshoumaru said "Come, the others are waiting."

Sesshoumaru stood up as Kagome lazily got off the bed "Do I need to get Sota and Rin?" Kagome asked.

"No, Von went to get them, they should all be at the table" Sesshoumaru took her hand and headed down the hall.

In the dinning room Kagome sat across from Von and Irvine, Rin and Sota sat at her side while she sat on Sesshoumaru's right. Kagome couldn't help herself and kept looking at Von and Irvine who were both smiling at her. She hated to be stared at, it drove her nuts. Kagome looked at the two then at Sesshoumaru who seemed to have no problem ignoring the two Lords that Kagome dubbed idiots. They knew that they were getting to her and couldn't help but chuckle.

Kagome looked at the two "Would you stop staring at me."

Irvine leaned over to Von "I think I found out why he's so attracted to her."

"Really?" Von asked "Why?"

"She has a temper just like he does" Irvine said.

"I do not have a temper" Kagome frowned.

"Maybe it's because she's cute when she frowns" Von said.

"I think there both stuck up" Irvine said.

"We are not stuck up" Kagome glared at the two.

The two kids including Sesshoumaru stopped to watch the display. It was actually kind of interesting to watch Kagome argue.

"Then why didn't you tell us about the great news?" Von said "We had to find out for ourselves."

"You already saw us, that's why" Kagome continued to glare.

"You had time to tell us" Irvine said

"Or is it" Von smiled "That your shy?"

"I am not shy" Kagome huffed.

"Then have you told Rin or Sota yet?" Irvine asked.

"Well… no" Kagome said

"Tell us what?" Rin asked

Kagome looked at the two kids and blushed slightly "Um…"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and watched her blush. She had no idea what to do with Von and Irvine. When those two got together they were unstoppable. He needed to remember to keep them apart. Seeing her stutter to answer Rin's question he decided to answer for her.

"I asked Kagome to be my mate and she accepted" Sesshoumaru stated.

Everyone looked at Sesshoumaru and Rin smiled.

"Mate?" Sota asked.

Kagome thought for a moment then answered "Wife."

Sota smiled and both kids ran around the table tackling Kagome in a big hug. "That means Sesshoumaru would be like my big brother."

"And I get a new mommy" Rin squealed.

Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru who watched in amusement "Hai Rin."

"There" Irvine said "Now was that so hard?"

"He is right" Sesshoumaru said "I don't see what was so difficult about it."

"Well I would have told them my own way if idiot one and idiot two didn't gang up on me." She turned her glares to Sesshoumaru then smirked. "You know Rin, since I'm going to be your mommy I think you should call Sesshoumaru daddy."

Rin smiled "That's a great idea."

Sesshoumaru coughed slightly from choking on his drink. Von and Irvine almost fell on the floor laughing at Sesshoumaru's reaction. Sota laughed along with Kagome and Rin.

Recovering, Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "Then she should call you mommy."

"Of course" Kagome smiled "Now, can we finish eating?"

"I have one question" Irvine said "Who's idiot one and who's idiot two?"

"Von's idiot one and your idiot two" Kagome said as she started eating.

Von chuckled "That means I'm better then you" he said then took a bite of food.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru shook their heads as the kids laughed.

After dinner they continued to sit at the table for a little while and talk. Rin and Sota moved to either side of Kagome and leaned against her. Rin would say a few things just so she could call Sesshoumaru 'daddy' and Kagome 'mommy'. When they were done talking Von and Irvine went to their own rooms. Sesshoumaru headed to his room while Kagome took the kids to bed.

Once getting the kids in bed Kagome headed to Sesshoumaru's room. When she got there she opened the door to see a topless Sesshoumaru move over to the bed. She 'epped' and turned around causing Sesshoumaru to chuckle.

"Why do you turn around?" he asked.

"I uh…" Kagome stuttered "I thought you were changing."

Sesshoumaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "You are my mate; you have no reason to turn around."

"Yeah" Kagome turned around in his arms "My yukata is in my room."

"Alright" he gave her a light kiss and let her go.

She smiled lightly and went to her room. Sesshoumaru went to his bed and laid down. When Kagome came back she was dressed in her yukata and carrying a kimono. She set the kimono by the bed.

"What are we going to do with my clothes?" Kagome asked as she crawled into bed.

"I will have your clothes moved in here in the morning" Sesshoumaru wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close.

"Alright" Kagome smiled and curled into him.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck placing light kisses on her as he did. Kagome smiled lightly and let him. She shifted slightly when he moved his hand to her hip and began to move to her thigh. Noticing her become uncomfortable Sesshoumaru moved his hand away and stopped kissing her. He figured that he was moving too fast for her. After everything that happened he couldn't really blame her. He let her go and moved away slightly. "Sorry, I made you uncomfortable."

Kagome quickly turned around to face him "No, you don't have to move away" she said in a hurry "It's just…"

"Certain things make you uncomfortable" Sesshoumaru finished.

"It's just the hand… and the thigh… and the…" she stuttered.

Sesshoumaru placed a couple fingers to her lips "I understand."

Kagome gave a light nod and placed her head against his chest. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close "I won't do anything you don't want me to" he whispered in her ear.

Smiling Kagome curled into him and closed her eyes. She could definitely get used to this, being in the arms of someone who loves her and would take care of her. Something that she always wanted and thought she would never get. Still smiling Kagome fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru kissed the top of Kagome's head and soon fell asleep himself.

**So, what do you think? Please R&R **


	33. Chapter 33

**Zage Illuster the Stamped: **Well here you go, I updated two chapters just for you hope you like them hehe

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 33:_

_Secrets Reviled _

Sano walked through the halls in Naraku's castle, smirking to himself. It was time to take his plan into action; all he had to do was inform Naraku that he was ready. First, he had to take a little detour then he could head to the Western castle. He had to show that man what could happen when someone gets on his bad side.

Walking into the main hall where Naraku stood he bowed slightly "Are you ready Lord Naraku." he asked.

"Hai" Naraku answered "I shall send my demons out now then."

"Alright" Sano smirked "I have something to do first but it will only take a few minutes."

"Very well" Naraku nodded then left the room.

Sano's smirk widened and walked outside. He looked around to see hundreds of Naraku's minions preparing for battle. Orders were being shouted out throughout the cluster of demons. Just a little while longer, two days at least. Finally the girl would be his.

"Shape shifter!" a man called behind him. Sano turned around to see one of Naraku's demon guards running up to him.

"What is it?" he asked

"Are you the shape shifter, Sano?" the guard asked.

"I could be" Sano said then changed his form into a man with short spiked hair with white streaks, his eyes turned crimson red and a tear drop formed on his forehead.

The man quickly bowed "Lord Akira"

Akira chuckled "I haven't herd that name in a while."

"Please forgive me, I did not recognize your scent" the demon said in a hurry.

"As a shape shifter I am able to change my scent as well as my form" Akira said "Now, what is that you wanted?"

The guard stood and held out a black object "You left this."

"Ah yes" Akira smirked "I can't forget this" he picked up the object and examined it. He opened the barrel of the object then looked at the guard "You put new bullets in it?"

"Hai" the guard answered "And cleaned it like you showed me."

"Good" Akira said "Can't have a gun that doesn't work right" he smirked and put the gun away "Is that all?"

"Yes my Lord" the guard answered

"Alright, are the kimono's prepared?" Akira asked

"Yes my Lord" the guard answered again.

"Good, have them brought to my chambers" Akira said as he turned and headed to his first destination.

"Yes my Lord" the guard answered and quickly ran off.

Akira smirked and ran off, letting his form change again. First he would teach that guard of Sesshoumaru's a lesson then he would finally get Kagome. He waited long enough and he was becoming tired of waiting. With Kagome he would finally be able to revive his old race and with Kagome he would rule them all. It was too bad that his first attempt with her didn't work but, he did have his fun. Besides, just because the first time didn't work, doesn't mean the second time wont. He and Kagome are the last of his race, the only ones with pure blood of his youkai ancestors and nothing will stop him from restarting the bloodline. Kagome was the key and nothing would stop him from getting her.

------------

Dante walked out of his house after kissing his mate goodbye. Today he was able to go back to the Western Castle and be Kagome's body guard. Erwin was given the choice to stay a guard or leave. Kagome was happy since he decided to leave and Sesshoumaru seemed fine with his action. Dante knew there were a few things that he had to be filled in on so he decided to leave to the castle a little early then he usually did. He smiled at his wife who watched from the door of their home while holding their baby, Itaru.

With one last wave Dante turned and headed for the Western Castle. His wife smiled and went back inside to lay Itaru down. Moments after she set Itaru down there was a knock on the door. Laying another blanket over the small child to keep the cold, early morning air away she went to the door and answered it. Opening the door she saw Erwin.

Erwin bowed "Good morning, I am Erwin, the guard who filled in for Dante."

"Good morning" the woman bowed as well "It's nice to meet you Erwin, my name is Erika. Please, come in and have some tea."

"Thank you" Erwin smiled "I would love to."

Erika smiled and stood back for him to enter "Have a seat at the table; it will only take a moment to prepare the tea."

"Alright" Erwin walked over to the table and sat down glancing at the baby "Congratulations on your pup."

"Thank you "Erika smiled as she began to prepare the tea.

"It would be a shame to loose him" he said with a small smirk.

"Hai" Erika didn't like this guy, she new something was wrong. Why would he come just to talk about this? Erika continued her work while glancing over at Itaru every once in a while. She didn't trust Erwin. She stiffened when Erwin stood up and walked over to the crib of the sleeping child. He reached into the crib and brought the blanket up higher to the child.

"What is his name?" Erwin asked as he watched the child.

"Itaru" Erika answered as she looked at Erwin's back with fear in her eyes.

"That's a nice name" Erwin said.

"Thank you" Erika shifted uncomfortably.

Erwin smirked as he watched her from the corner of his eye "It would be a shame if that man came" he sighed slightly as if in thought "What was his name again… darn, I can't remember. But I do know that Dante fought him once."

"Do you mean Sano?" Erika asked quietly.

"Ah yes, that's his name" Erwin smirked.

"Yes, it would be a shame if he came by" Erika shifted again. Erwin bent down to pick up Itaru. Pouring a cup of tea Erika hurriedly took a few steps forward "The tea is ready" she said quickly.

Erwin smirked as he stood back up. Slowly he turned around as the baby began to cry. As he turned around his form changed into the one known as Sano. Erika gasped as she dropped the cup of tea, letting it shatter at her feet.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter: 34_

_A Thunder Storm and No Sleep_

Dante sat in the garden as Kagome played with Sota and Rin. He was informed earlier that Kagome was now Sesshoumaru's mate. Now her protection was even more important since she is to be the Lady of the Western Lands. Noticing it becoming slightly darker he looked up to the sky to see dark clouds forming. Frowning he stood and headed over to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome" he called out as he walked over to her.

Kagome turned to him and smiled "Dante, I thought I told you to just call me Kagome."

Dante smiled and nodded "Kagome, we should go inside. It looks like a storm is coming."

"Alright" Kagome looked at the kids "Sota, Rin let's go back inside."

"Do we have to?" Sota whined.

"Yea mommy, do we have to?" Rin complained.

Kagome smiled at hearing Rin. She liked being called mommy "Hai, Dante said that a storm might becoming and I don't want you two to catch a cold if it rains."

"But its fun to play in the rain" Sota continued

Dante came up behind Sota and lifted him to his shoulder "Come on, time to go in."

Sota started to protest more but the loud clap of thunder cut him off.

Rin jumped and latched around Kagome's legs "Ok, let's go inside."

Smiling Kagome picked Rin up as she squealed when it began to rain. Quickly Kagome and Dante carried the kid inside. Dante set Sota down, Kagome would have set Rin down if it wasn't for the fact that Rin refused to let go. Kagome laughed lightly when another clap of thunder caused Sota to grabs Dante's hand and Rin to burry her head in Kagome's shoulder.

"I take it they both don't like thunder" Dante smiled at Kagome then Sota.

"I guess not" Kagome smiled. She looked down at Sota "Wanna go find Sesshoumaru?"

"Hai" Sota nodded

"What about you Rin?" Kagome looked at the child in her arms.

Rin nodded and jumped along with Sota when thunder clap sounded through out the castle.

"Alright" Kagome smiled. Shifting Rin Kagome headed down the hall "We'll look in the study first."

"I believe that he is still there" Dante said as he gave Sota's hand a light squeeze.

Once at Sesshoumaru's study Kagome knocked once then opened the door. Inside Sesshoumaru sat at his desk with a cup of sake sitting next to him. A few documents were spread out on his desk for him to look over. Sesshoumaru looked up from the documents and waved them in. Kagome smiled and walked in, Dante and Sota following behind her.

"The kids wanted to find you" Kagome said "They don't like the thunder."

To prove her point there was another clap of thunder followed by lightning. Rin buried her head in Kagome's shoulder again and made a small noise. Kagome smiled lightly and rubbed Rin's back. Sota kept a tight grip on Dante's hand and looked around the room.

"I thought they might calm down if they were around you" Kagome said.

"Alright" Sesshoumaru straightened up his desk and put the documents away "What is it that you want to do?"

"I think I have an idea" Kagome smiled.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yep" Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and set Rin down and took her hand. She reached over and tapped Sesshoumaru "Tag, your it" she smiled and ran off taking Rin with her and grabbing Sota's hand on her way out.

Dante looked over at Sesshoumaru and laughed "When they say tag that's when you go after them."

Sesshoumaru looked at Dante and wordlessly walked out of the room. Dante laughed and followed him out. The two walked down the hall, silently following the three. After a few minutes the two split up, it would be easier to find them that way.

Kagome smiled as she ran down the hall with the kids. Her plan worked, the kids weren't bothered with the thunder or the lightning. They were to busy playing. Now, all she had to do was wait for bed time. She could tell now that it wasn't going to be fun. Rounding around a corner with the kids they found Dante walking towards them. Rin squealed and ran in the opposite direction with Sota. Kagome looked at Dante and smiled as he walked up to her.

"It's my plan to tire them out before they got to bed" Kagome said.

"And they don't seem to care about the lightning or thunder" Dante said.

"For the moment at least" Kagome smiled "Shall we go find them?"

"We shall" Dante smiled and held out his arm to her.

Smiling Kagome took his arm and the two headed down the hall. Eventually they would find the two kids, there were only so many places to hide. Kagome only hoped that the kids would be tired enough to go to sleep.

--------------

Hours later the kids were finally found and thankfully tired, at dinner Kagome was afraid that the kids were going to fall asleep in their food. Right after dinner Kagome took the two to bed then headed to her own as well.

Kagome flopped down on the bed with a sigh after changing into a yukata. Sesshoumaru came out from behind a changing screen recently placed there for Kagome's comfort and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her slowly crawl under the covers. Kagome pulled the blankets up to her chin, snuggling into them.

"My legs hurt from chasing the kids" Kagome yawned "And with the thunder and lightning they were still hesitant to go to bed."

"But they did because you tired them out" Sesshoumaru said as he slid under the covers next to Kagome.

"Yeah, but they tired me out as well" Kagome shifted and curled into Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and chuckled lightly when Kagome jumped from the loud clap of thunder "The storm is right over us."

"Yeah" Kagome yawned "And it's very loud."

"Just sleep" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded as she yawned again "Night…"

Sesshoumaru held her close as they both quickly fell asleep.

Later that night the two were woken by a quick knock on the door. When there was another knock and the door opened the two sat up. There in the doorway stood Rin tightly holding a blanket around her.

"What's wrong Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Can't sleep, its scary in my room" Rin said quietly.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who was looking at Rin and his expression said nothing but no. She looked back at Rin then back at Sesshoumaru. Sitting there Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru until eventually he looked over at her.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and pointed to Rin. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and sighed slightly as he pulled back the covers. Smiling Kagome moved to make room between her and Sesshoumaru. Rin smiled and climbed into bed between the two and curled into Kagome. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled wrapping her arm around Rin. Sesshoumaru nodded and sighed. All he wanted to do was to hold Kagome and now he can't even do that.

Deciding that he might as well get some sleep he closed his eyes and listened to the light breaths of the two sleeping next to him. However, sleep was not going to come easy for him tonight. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door waking Kagome and keeping him from his sleep. Shifting the still sleeping Rin Kagome sat up as the door opened. Sesshoumaru however, did not get up. He merely brought his hands up and rubbed his temples. Kagome smiled as Sota walked in holding a blanket around him and rubbing his eye. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru then at Sota only to look back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru opened an eye and looked at her "Fine."

Kagome smiled and pulled the covers back for Sota who quickly ran over to the bed from a loud clap of thunder. Kagome moved over for Sota causing Sesshoumaru to move close to the edge of the bed. Smiling Kagome wrapped her arm around the boy who quickly fell asleep at her side. Minutes later Kagome fell asleep herself with a child on each side. Sesshoumaru just laid there, he was never going to get any sleep. He laid there for what seemed like hours until sleep finally claimed him.

---------------

Dante smiled as he walked home. The work day was fun but he couldn't wait until he got home to see his mate and pup. As he neared his home he was close enough to see the door slightly open. With his smile fading he ran to his house. It was a cold night, not to mention that it was raining. Erika never left the door open at night in the first place. Something was wrong, he could tell. Coming up to the door he could hear the cry of his child and quickly opened the door to see his home a mess. Things were thrown about as well as broken; he headed over to the crib where the baby still lay when a quiet groan stopped him. He looked around the room and found his wife laying on the floor and then the scent of blood hit his nose.

Without hesitation he hurried over to her side "Erika"

Erika weakly looked up at Dante "Th… the baby."

"He's fine, Itaru's fine" Dante assured her.

"C…crying" she tried to get up but Dante held her down.

"Hai" Dante said "He's crying but he is fine."

Erika hesitated but nodded "He came by…"

"Who?" Dante asked as he wiped away some blood from her face. "Who came by?"

"Sano…" she whispered.

Dante growled upon hearing that name "Damn him…"

"He's Erwin… Sano is Erwin" Erica winced as she moved.

"What?" Dante's eyes widened "Erwin?" his growl became louder. "The whole time the enemy was working for us, right under our nose." He looked at his mate and his eyes softened. He looked around the room and picked up a rag laying next to him. He wiped off some blood from Erika's face. Looking over at the crib where the baby was still crying.

"Get Itaru" Erika said "I'll be fine for a few more minutes."

Nodding Dante stood up and walked over to the crib. Recovering the child he picked up Itaru and kneeled next to Erika "We need to get you some help, this was more then a beating, he tried to kill you."

Erika shifted only causing her to wince in pain "But... where are we going to go in the middle of the night?"

"I know where to go, can you hold Itaru?" Dante asked.

"Hai" Erika held out her arms and gently took the small child and began rubbing his back trying to sooth the baby.

Dante carefully picked up Erika and headed out the door with one place set in mind. If he hurried and didn't stop then he could make it there by sunrise. Now he just had to hope that Erika could hold out until then.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter: 35_

_Hiding_

Sesshoumaru was finally asleep, after hours of trying he was finally able to fall asleep. Kagome was peacefully sleeping with Sota and Rin curled up on each side of her. The rain continued to lightly fall but the lightning and thunder stopped early that morning. They continued to quietly sleep until there was a panicked knock on the door. Kagome and Sesshoumaru quickly sat up as the knocks continued to come.

The two both got out of be and walked over to the door. Sesshoumaru carefully opened the door to reveal Dante. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose slightly when the scent of blood hit him. Dante stood in front of them with a worried look on his face. The front of his shirt was stained with spots of blood that were not his own.

"Dante, what happened, are you alright?" Kagome moved over to Dante.

"My wife, she needs help" Dante said.

"Alright" Sesshoumaru walked back into his room and quickly put a shirt on.

Dante hurried down the hall with Sesshoumaru. Kagome followed behind not even bothering to put a robe over her yukata.

In the room maids were gathered around the bed where Erika laid carefully going over and bandaging her wounds. Another maid was tending to the baby by taking off the child's damp clothes and wrapping him in a blanket. As the maids were finishing up with Erika they took off her wet clothes and covered her with several blankets.

When the three came into the room the maids had just finished with Erika. Dante hurried over to Erika and sat down next to her. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked over to the edge of her bed.

A maid walked over to Sesshoumaru and bowed "Lady Erika is sleeping. We cleaned and wrapped her wounds."

"Alright" Sesshoumaru said "How bad are her wounds?"

"A few are deep and she will need a lot of rest but they should heal without scaring." the maid answered.

"Good" Sesshoumaru looked at the maid who was holding the baby "How's the child?"

"The child was unharmed and he should not catch a cold" the maid answered.

"Very well, I want a room prepared for Dante and Erika along with their child" Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes my Lord" the maid bowed and hurried off.

"Dante" Kagome said "Do you know who did this?"

"Hai" Dante sighed "It was Sano… it was also Erwin."

"What?" Kagome asked thoroughly confused.

"Explain" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sano and Erwin are one in the same" Dante looked up at Sesshoumaru "He's a shape shifter, he tricked us."

Kagome stood there in shock while Sesshoumaru growled "So… we had the enemy working for us?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Hai" Dante stood up "Why do you think that every time Sano showed up for some reason Erwin was gone?"

"I never thought about that" Kagome said.

"I knew there was something different about him" Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru" Dante bowed "I should have inspected him myself rather then having another guard do it."

"It is not your fault" Sesshoumaru said then looked at Kagome "I want you and the kids' to stay inside today, it is still raining and I do not think it is safe after this."

"Alright" Kagome said "I'll find something for them to do inside then."

Sesshoumaru nodded then turned to Dante "Once a room is prepared I want you and Erika to rest. The maid will take care of Itaru."

"We will" Dante said then sat next to Erika.

After making sure that the maid will take care of Dante's child so he and his mate could rest Sesshoumaru had Kagome go back to their room. It was still early in the morning and Kagome still needed some sleep. Sesshoumaru however, had a lot to do around the castle. He wanted the guards to be doubled and he had to find out what was going on.

----------

Kagome walked into the room and laid down between the kids with a sigh. The whole time the enemy was with them, he played them all for fools. She looked at the kids as they curled next to her. The kids, they were alone with him all the time. Her eyes widened realizing this and held them close. He could have hurt them any time he wanted. The thing that bothered her the most was why he didn't do anything, what was he trying to do? She closed her eyes and sighed. Erika was hurt because of him too. Sighing again Kagome pulled the covers over her. Maybe some sleep would help clear her mind.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was not going to get some sleep any time soon. He had to find out what was going on, the guards still had to be doubled, along with many other things that he didn't want to do. Nothing could help him understand how he let his guard slip and let an enemy in his home. A shape shifter none the less, they were sneaky was well as deadly. Not many of them were around but the ones that were should never be trusted. He walked down the hall to his room, he needed to change his clothes and put his armor on. The guards had to be inspected and orders had to be given out. This was not what he wanted to do today, it was still raining and all he wanted to do was relax.

Quietly he opened the door to his room and walked in. He looked over that the bed to see Rin curled up in front of Kagome and Sota curled behind her. Smiling lightly he moved over to the closet and pulled out a set of black clothing. He walked behind the changing screen.

When he was done Sesshoumaru moved over to the bed. He leaned over Rin to Kagome and gently kissed her head. Kagome shifted and pulled the covers closer to her. Standing up he headed out the door and to his study. There was much to be done around the castle.

-------------

Kagome sat in her room with Rin and Sota. They couldn't go outside due to it still raining and Sesshoumaru said not to. Since they didn't feel like doing anything else they just stayed in the room. Sota and Rin played on the floor while Kagome sat on the bed, reading a new book from the library. Kagome looked up and smiled when Rin squealed. Rin ran over to her and jumped on the bed. Sota went to follow but stopped when the door suddenly opened and Dante hurried in.

All three of then looked up at him and he hurried over to Kagome. "What's wrong?" Kagome set her book down.

"Hurry, we must go" Dante said slightly out of breath. "You and the kids need to get to a safer area."

"Alright" Kagome stood up "Rin, come here. Dante, take Sota for me."

Rin moved over to Kagome and she picked her up. Dante hurried over to Sota and picked him up as well. The two then hurried down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked

"Were playing a game Rin, but you need to be really quiet" Kagome said. Rin nodded and held tighter to Kagome.

Dante slowed down and held his hand out for Kagome to do the same. Staying close to the wall Dante peered around the corner to see a group of Naraku's demons searching the rooms and hallway. Cursing to himself Dante turned to look at Kagome.

"The castle has been raided" Dante whispered.

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered, panic obvious in her voice.

"He's with the guards… fighting" Dante hesitantly answered.

"I have to go help them…" Dante had to put a hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"I was given strict orders to get you, the kids, and my wife to the safe room" Dante said.

Kagome hesitated but nodded. Dante took Kagome's hand and motioned for them to be quiet. He looked down the hall again and waited for their chance. Once the demons were looking in another direction he ran across the hall pulling Kagome behind him. Just a little bit further and they would be safe, they just had to get there without being seen by one of Naraku's demons.

A few minutes later they arrived at a large painting. Dante reached up and touched part of the painting. Kagome stared wide eyed as the painting disappeared to reveal a pair of double doors. He unlocked the door with a pair of keys hanging at his hip.

"Erika is already in here" Dante said as he opened the door.

"Alright" Kagome set Rin down "What happens if someone gets in here?"

"I'll tell you once we get inside" Dante said as he ushered the three into a dark hallway.

Dante closed the door and locked it then led them down the hallway to another locked door. He opened the door and let them in. Kagome walked in holding both Rin's and Sota's hand. One side of the room looked like a bedroom while the other side looked like a plain room with couches, chairs, and tables. Kagome looked around the room to see Erika lying on the bed with Itaru. She kneeled down to look at Rin and Sota.

"Why don't you go over to Erika and keep her company" she said softly.

"Alright" Sota said taking Rin's hand. He then led her over to the bed where Erika was laying.

Kagome turned to Dante who was locking the door "What if they get in here?" her question came again.

"Its unlikely that will happen" Dante turned to look at Kagome "But if it does there is a smaller room, though I'm not sure how many people can fit in there."

"I hope that doesn't happen" Kagome looked at the door.

"We will be fine in here" Dante placed a hand on her shoulder "Go sit down and relax a little."

"But what about Sesshoumaru? He's still out there" Kagome said with a worried look.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will be fine" Dante assured her as he led her over to a large couch "He's strong, he can take care of himself."

Kagome nodded as she sat down "I'm just worried about him."

"I know, and that's alright" Dante grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch "I'm worried too."

Kagome laid down on the couch as Dante covered her with the blanket. Dante was right; Sesshoumaru was strong and could take care of himself. She shouldn't worry as much as she did but she couldn't help it. That dram of hers kept coming back, that's all she could think about. Nothing could make it go away; she always ended up thinking about it. Yawing slightly she pulled the covers closer.

"I'll watch Sota and Rin for you" Dante said quietly.

Waiting until Kagome was comfortable Dante moved over to Erika and the kids. Rin and Sota sat on the bed looking at Itaru. Sota smiled at Itaru playfully grabbed his finger. Dante sat next to Erika and smiled.

"Is Kagome alright?" Erika asked looking up at Dante.

"She's fine, just worried" Dante answered "She's resting on the couch."

Erika leaned against Dante closing her eyes. Hopefully everything would be over soon and everything will get back to normal.

**Well, I hoped you liked it. **


	36. Chapter 36

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 36: _

_Found_

Kagome quickly sat up on the couch. It was that dream again. It was the same dream but this time, it went further. She saw what happened to Sesshoumaru then saw herself, she changed. Her hair was longer, and a tear drop on her forehead. Silently she laid back down thinking about the dream and that figure. There was the man that caused everything, she could tell that the figure was a man but yet, he was covered in shadows and could not get a good look. If only she could see who it was, who the person was that caused the problem, which made Kagome fear sleeping.

Hearing Kagome Dante walked over to her "Is everything alright Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Dante "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long" Dante looked over at the bed "Erika is watching the kids for you."

"Alright" Kagome sighed slightly.

Dante kneeled beside Kagome and took one of her hands "Lord Sesshoumaru will be just fine, trust me, I've served under him for many years."

"Right…" Kagome moved her head to the side "I just can't help it."

Before anything else could be said there was a loud boom causing everyone to look at the door. Rin and Sota jumped off the bed and ran over to Kagome. Dante stood and walked over to the door then carefully pressed his ear against it. A moment later he rushed over to the others, motioning for them to be quiet. Erika stood up carefully holding Itaru. Kagome stood up taking both of the kid's hands. Dante quickly moved over to a couch resting against the wall and pushed it out of the way to reveal a small door.

"Hurry" Dante kept his voice low "This way" He opened the door to reveal a small area no bigger to be able to fit two full grown people and still have room to move.

"That won't fit all of us" Kagome whispered.

"Just get in" Dante said, his voice holding no room for argument.

Kagome simply nodded then looked at Erika "You go in first." Erika hesitated but crawled in with her child. Kagome then gave both Rin and Sota a hug "Now you two."

"But what about you?" Rin asked

"I'll be right behind you" Kagome smiled lightly.

"Alright" Sota nodded and led Rin into the small room.

Kagome looked in the room "I can't fit in there, its not enough room."

Dante looked at well "Damn it…"

"I'll hide somewhere in here, close the door and hide them." Kagome said,

"I can't do that, your safety is my priority" Dante said.

"And my priority is the safety of Rin and Sota" Kagome's voice was hard.

Hesitantly Dante closed the door and locked it. He began moving the couch when there was a loud bang and the door moved. "There breaking it down" Dante quickly pushed the couch in place then looked at Kagome "We need to get you hidden."

Kagome nodded and looked around the room. The best place would be under the bed. Everything else was out in the open. At least the covers went down to the floor, she could hide there. Saying nothing she hurried over to the bed and crawled under. Dante pulled out his sword and waited as the banging on the door continued.

Only moments later did the door break down. Dante growled and began fighting as demons filled into the room. A few minutes later half of the demons were taken down but not so easily. With half of the enemy taken down, Dante only received a few injuries. Dante kept his sword up and looked around him as the enemy circled him. A couple of the demons moved out of the way for one to step through. The demon walked over to Dante and looked him over.

"So you are the guardian of the woman we seek" the demon circled around him and smirked.

"Hai" Dante watched at the demon circled him.

"It would be wise of you to stand down and give us the girl" the demon said.

"It would be wise of you to forget about the girl and leave" Dante looked at the demon.

The demon laughed and pulled out his sword "Tell us where the girl is."

"If you want the girl that bad" Dante held his sword up "Then you're going to have to go through me."

"Very well" the demon smirked.

The demon ran forward at Dante and the two swords clashed. Dante pushed the demon back with his sword only to block another slash from the demon. As they fought the other demons waited and watched, keeping a tight circle around the two. Both Dante's and the demons swords clashed several times before the demon was thrown back in to the others. Growling, the demon straightened out wobbling slightly. Dante held his sword as he too swayed. They both growled loudly and rushed at each other.

Kagome laid under the bed, listening to the growls and clashing of the swords. She hoped Dante would be alright but even through all of this, hiding under a bed waiting and hoping that no one would find her the main thing running through her head was if Sesshoumaru was alright. She froze when the fighting stopped. Did Dante loose? Did he win? No… she could hear him talking with someone. They were talking about her but, what did that man want her for? Kagome was brought out of her thoughts as the sounds of two sword clashing came to her. The noise lasted a few minutes and she couldn't help but look out from behind the covers when she heard a strangled gasp then silence.

Dante had his sword buried deep within the demons gut and his hand wrapped around his throat as he was backed against the wall. Kagome had to put a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Dante too, was hurt. The demon was slow and didn't hit where he wanted but it was still a hit. Roughly Dante pulled his sword from the demon and backed away wincing as a blade slid out from his side. Coughing up blood the demon smirked.

"Our Lord… will get the child and… then… he will restart his old… race" the demon coughed bring up more blood "Nothing will… stop him."

"We'll see about that" Dante growled out and thrust his sword back into the demon.

Kagome closed her eyes when the rain outside became harder and the thunder and lighting clashed. The other demons growled at Dante as they moved closer to him. Dante held his sword ready but knew he wouldn't be able to fight all of them off.

Just as soon at the fight started it was over. Dante was able to defeat all of his attackers. Kagome watched as swayed and dropped his sword. She crawled out from under the bed and quickly caught him before he fell to the floor. Carefully Kagome helped Dante down so he could sit. Wincing he shifted and took off his belt which held the sheath to his sword so he could sit better. Kagome kneeled next to him and looked over his wounds.

"You can't fight any more" Kagome said "Your hurt too much."

"I'll be fine" Dante said as he tried to get up "I must protect you and the others."

"You've protected us enough" Kagome said as she made him sit "You stay here, I'm going to find Sesshoumaru."

"You can't Kagome" Dante grabbed her arm "It's too dangerous out there."

"I'll be careful" Kagome smiled and pulled her arm away.

"It's not a good idea Kagome" Dante sighed.

"I know" Kagome stood up "But something has to be done."

"Just… be careful" Dante warned.

Kagome nodded and ran out of the room "I will."

Dante sighed as Kagome left "What a way to get yourself in serious trouble" he moved himself to lean against the wall "Letting the Lady go off on her own when there's danger around every corner… Lord Sesshoumaru's gonna kill me."

-------------

Kagome carefully hurried down the hall, watching for any of Naraku's demons. None seemed to be around but she looked down each hall before continuing. She couldn't be caught, she had to find Sesshoumaru. As a loud clap of thunder sounded through out the castle Kagome jumped and covered her mouth to quiet her startled scream. Now more then ever she hated the thunder as she moved down the hall. Quickly she hurried down the hall and past the garden. The castle was empty, no guards or demons, she couldn't even see a maid. What happened? Where did everyone go?

Coming to the main hall Kagome could see the main door open. Kagome ran over to the door way to see the main gates broken down. She looked around outside and saw bodies lying on the ground, no one looked alive. Beginning to panic Kagome ran outside and past the broken gate not caring as the heavy rain soaked her clothes and caused her damp hair to cling to her face and neck. As she passed through the gates she could see people fighting, they were all over the place. Taking a few steps back Kagome turned and picked a direction to go in and ran, she had to find Sesshoumaru.

-------------

Sesshoumaru fought his way through the hoard of demons, taking down everything in his path with one person in sight; Sano. Sano was easily taking down any guard that dared to fight him. As Sano brought his sword down to end yet another guards' life another sword came from the side, cutting him off. Smirking Sano jumped back and looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru held up his sword and locked eyes with Sano.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru, finally we meet in battle" Sano smirked.

"Tell me" Sesshoumaru said "What is your true form, Erwin or Sano?"

Sano laughed "I could be either, which would you rather fight, Erwin or Sano?"

"I do not care what form I fight as long as you die by my blade" Sesshoumaru said his voice cold.

Sano smirked and lunged forward at Sesshoumaru who brought Toukijin up and easily blocked. "Tell me Lord Sesshoumaru" Sano smirked "Would you rather fight Erwin?" as he spoke his form changed into that of Erwin "Or perhaps Naraku" again his formed changed to become Naraku. "Then again" his smirk grew as his form began to change again "Maybe your mate."

Sesshoumaru growled as he looked at Kagome's form. He pushed forward and pushed her back. "No matter what form you take you will always be the one who threatened me and my family" Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Oh dear" Kagome's form laughed, it even sounded exactly like her "And I thought you loved me" her form changed back into Sano "Never mind that, it's time to take what I came here for."

"Kagome is in a place where you cannot get to her" Sesshoumaru said and prepared to attack.

Sano smirked "Are you sure about that Lord Sesshoumaru?" he pointed his sword to the right.

Sesshoumaru followed the sword with his eyes and looked where he was pointing to see Kagome standing back a ways, watching them. Saying nothing Sesshoumaru took off after Kagome the same time Sano did. He had to get to her before Sano could. Sesshoumaru was fast but Sano was faster.

Sano grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her close to him. He brought his sword up to her neck smirking "You should train more Lord Sesshoumaru."

Stopping in front of Sano and Kagome, Sesshoumaru growled "Let her go."

"I think not" Sano said and tightened his grip as Kagome began to struggle. "Sheath your sword before my blade accidentally slips against your mates' throat."

Growling Sesshoumaru sheathed Toukijin "You will not get away with this."

"Oh but I thing I already have" Sano smirked "You killed my men; she will do just fine as payment."

"I'm not going to be your payment for anything" Kagome struggled.

Sano laughed and kissed her neck causing Sesshoumaru to growl louder "At least you won't be alone."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, highly annoyed.

"Look to your right" Sano said loud enough for both Kagome and Sesshoumaru to hear.

The two looked and Kagome gasped as Sesshoumaru growled. There, off to the side stood a demon holding an unconscious Rin. Kagome began to struggle more causing Sano to laugh.

"Let her go you creep!" Kagome yelled.

"My" Sano laughed "What a protective mother. Be glad I didn't grab your brother as well."

"I'll kill you myself if you did anything to hurt Rin or Sota" Kagome continued to yell.

"We'll see about that" he smirked then looked at Sesshoumaru "Say goodbye to your mate and child Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru growled as Sano began to disappear along with the demon and Rin. Kagome continued to struggle as tears ran down her cheeks. Growling he ran after them.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed and reached her arms out as if she was trying to reach him as she disappeared.

Sesshoumaru stopped, he couldn't get her "Wait for me" Sesshoumaru said "I'll get you both back then end this once and for all" he growled and headed back to the castle.

-----------------

Dante quickly stepped out of Sesshoumaru's study and closed the door as an object shattered against the door. He sighed as he leaned against the door. It has only been a day since Kagome and Rin were taken and he was still too injured to be dodging everything Sesshoumaru threw in his direction. Sesshoumaru hasn't slept or even eaten since everything happened. Not once did he leave his study. Sighing Dante walked down to his room and quietly entered.

In the room Erika was quietly taking care of Itaru while Sota laid on a smaller bed that was brought in for him.

"Has he said anything yet?" Dante asked moving over to Erika and giving her a light hug.

"No" Erika answered "Not yet but he doesn't seem to be hurt that bad."

"Alright" Dante walked over to Sota and kneeled next to him. "Don't worry" he said softly "Lord Sesshoumaru will get your sister and Rin back."

Sota looked at Dante but refused to say anything. Dante sighed and stood up. He hoped that Sota would say something, anything at all. But nothing came out. Sota refused to speak no matter how hard he or Erika tried.

"I need to get back to Lord Sesshoumaru" Dante said "Before he destroys anything else."

"Alright" Erika said as she laid Itaru down "Be careful."

"I'll try" Dante said as he walked out the door.

Dante walked through the main hall to see Von walk through the front door with someone following behind him. He walked up to the two then growled upon seeing who was who was with Von.

"It's alright Dante" Von said "Gram has some important information."

"Lord Sesshoumaru is very busy" Dante said "What kind of information do you have?"

Gram looked at Dante "I know where Kagome is."

**Well, I hope you liked it please R&R**


	37. Chapter 37

**Trust in a Youkai**

_Chapter 37:_

_Who the Enemy Really Is_

Kagome groggily sat up and looked around putting a hand to her head. She was inside a finely furnished room but, where exactly was she? Was she back at the castle and just in a new room? She moved to get off the bed when she felt something around her ankle. Hesitantly Kagome looked down at her ankle to see a black chain. Her eyes widened in surprise and followed the chain. It was a long chain that was connected to the foot of her bed and her ankle. The chain was long enough for Kagome to be able to move around but it was strong enough to be unable to be broken.

Looking at the foot of the bed where the chain was held down Kagome realized that there was a second chain. She followed the chain and found Rin to be laying next to her, a chain on her leg as well. Her breathing quickened as she realized what was happening. They were somewhere with Sano, he had taken them from Sesshoumaru. It was probably his castle, that they were in but where, where was his castle?

Kagome moved over to Rin and tapped her shoulder "Rin, get up."

Rin made a small noise and rolled over, Sano must have done something. Rin was always easy to get up.

Kagome tapped Rin a few more times and got no responses before she began to panic. She quickly grabbed the chain and began pulling as hard as she could. They had to get away; they had to get from him. She continued to pull and jerk at the chain as her hands became red and tender to the touch. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled on the chain. Nothing but the key would remove the chain, she knew that. That is what frightened her the most.

Rin mumbled lightly and rolled over, she opened her eyes and saw Kagome pulling on a chain, crying. Sitting up she looked at the chains and found the one was attached to each of them.

"Stupid chain" Kagome cried "Come on…"

Rin crawled over to Kagome and placed a hand on her arm "Mommy" she said quietly.

Kagome stopped and looked at the child "Rin…" she dropped the chain and pulled her into a hug. "You're not hurt are you?" she pulled back and looked over the small child.

"No" Rin said "I'm fine."

"Good" Kagome gave a relived sigh.

"Why are you crying?" Rin reached up and wiped her tears away.

"Because Rin" Kagome pulled Rin into another hug "It's not safe here, we have to get out."

"But how?" Rin asked

Kagome sighed; Rin did make a good point. They were stuck, thick chains rested on their ankles. How could they get out of this one? Kagome closed her eyes; she only hoped that Sesshoumaru would come soon.

After a few minutes Kagome slid off the bed, dragging the chain with her. The chain was long enough to let her walk around most of the room. Rin sat on the bed and watched Kagome move around. For her, the chain was heavy and she didn't feel like dragging it around with her.

"Where are we?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure" Kagome answered quietly.

"Why your in my room" a voice came from the door way.

Kagome turned to see a man standing in the door way. He was nicely dressed and had short, spiked hair with white streaks. A tear drop rested on his forehead and his cold, crimson eyes on her. She hurried over to Rin and wrapped her arms around her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"Ah yes, you have yet to meet me. My name is Akira" He began walking towards the two "But perhaps you would know me better like this" he smirked as his form changed into Erwin.

Kagome glared at him "You."

Erwin chuckled "You do not like this form" he paused for a moment "Then how about this one?" again his form changed, this time into Sano.

"I don't like either of your forms" Kagome glared.

Sano laughed as Rin hid behind Kagome "Alright, what about this" he paused as his form changed again "Is this one more to your taste?" the sound of Sesshoumaru's voice came out.

Kagome moved back slightly with Rin as Sesshoumaru's form walked over to them. He sounded just like Sesshoumaru, he even moved like him. She tried to look away as he hooked a finger under her chin but couldn't help it. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the golden ones that looked back at her.

"Does this form please you?" he asked.

Kagome silently continued to look into his eyes before she roughly pulled her head away form him and pushed him back "No!"

Sesshoumaru laughed as his form changed back into Akira "Then I will stay in my real form" he moved over to them again.

"Stay back!" Kagome kept Rin behind her.

"And what is it that you fear?" he moved onto the bed, inching closer to the two "That I will hurt your precious adopted daughter?"

"Don't you dare touch Rin" Kagome glared.

"My dear sweet Kagome" he smirked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him "I do not intend on harming Rin, you are the only one that I care about."

Kagome struggled against him causing him to hold her tighter "Let me go!"

"Now why would I do that?" Akira laughed and pressed her tighter against him.

"Leave mommy alone" Rin cried.

Akira laughed and looked at Rin "Are you worried about your mother?" he smirked and let Kagome go who quickly moved away. He stood up and looked at the two "You are very precious to me Kagome."

"Why?" Kagome asked "What makes me so special?"

"Because" he smiled "You and I are the last of our kind."

"Kind?" she asked confused.

"Yes, an old race that died years ago" he walked around the room "I am the only one who survived thanks to a certain spell. And you" he looked at her and smiled "You are a descendant of that race."

"Descendant" Kagome asked "How?"

"Your mother" Akira smirked.

"What…?" Kagome was completely confused.

"Your mother was the child of the last one living but she was never told and so, she was never aware of her own abilities. But you on the other hand are able to bring out this blood. With the proper training you would easily be able to use your abilities. You could probably even bring out your brothers blood." Akira sat on the bed.

"H…how do you know so much about me and my family?" Kagome hesitated.

"You mean how I know that you ran away trying to get away from your step father, how he beat your younger brother, Sota, after you left or how your mother was killed?" Akira leaned closer to Kagome.

Kagome gasped and jumped back, off the bed "H… how?"

"How?" Akira asked "I know a lot about you Kagome" he laughed "Excuse me; I should say Princess, Kagome."

"Princess?" Kagome backed up as Akira began moving towards her "I'm not a princess."

"Oh but you are, just as I am part of the royal bloodline, this mark" he pointed to the tear drop on his forehead "This shows that I am a prince and you have the same mark that shows exactly what you are."

"But that's impossible and I don't even have a mark" Kagome stopped when she came to the end of her chain.

"Not now" Akira said "But when you change, the mark will appear."

Kagome started to say something but stopped. That dream, she changed and had the same mark he was talking about. Could he really be telling the truth? Was the dream showing her what she really was? "T… the dream…" she stuttered.

"So, you have already started dreaming" Akira smirked and reached out to touch her.

Kagome jerked back pulling against the chain causing her to fall. Akira smiled and kneeled down, leaning over her. She tried to move back but couldn't the chain was pulled too far. "What dreams?" she asked shakily.

"You my dear" Akira said "Have the gift of foresight."

"Foresight?" she asked.

"You can see things, events in the future in your dreams" Akira smiled.

Kagome paled and began to feel sick. If he was speaking the truth then that meant… no, it couldn't happen. Kagome tried to speak but nothing came out. Everything was a mess, nothing made sense to her any more.

Akira put a hand to her to her cheek "You must have seen something dreadful for you to act like that" he smiled "Tell me, what did you see?"

Kagome looked at him but no works came out. She looked into his crimson eyes then over at Rin. It was only a dream, not thing more, it had to be.

"Come Kagome" Akira said as his from began to shift "Tell me your dream and I will show you my secret."

"S… Sessh…oumaru" Kagome stuttered.

"So, something will happen to the great Lord" his hair and eyes changed "Now, I will show you how I know so much about you" he moved Kagome to look at him as his form completely changed.

Kagome looked at the form in front of her and screamed. She tried to move back, pulling the chain tighter. The chain was as tight as it could go and began cutting off her circulation. Rin began crying as Kagome screamed and tried to run over but her chain was smaller. She fell to the floor as the chain reached as far as it could. Kagome tried to get up but only succeeded in tripping over the chain.

"Oh, that's right" he smirked "You hate this form most of all" he moved closer to her.

Kagome moved back, fighting against the chain "Get away" she cried.

"Come now Kagome, I couldn't have been that bad" he kneeled next to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him.

Kagome struggled "Don't touch me!"

He wrapped his arms around her "Your mother loved me, that is, until she found out what I did."

Crying, Kagome struggled trying to get away "Let me go…"

"It wont be that bad" he said "I'll be gentle with you."

Kagome froze as her sick feeling came back, worse then before. She moved to the side as she felt the need to vomit. He smirked and let her crawl off him. Leaning over on her hands and knees Kagome put a hand to her stomach as she tried to keep herself from vomiting. "E… Evann…" she choked out before finally vomiting.

He smirked and stood up "I will send in a maid to help you" he looked over at Rin who was at the edge of her chain, still trying to get to Kagome. "I'll be back to check on you two later" he looked back at Kagome for a moment then left.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 38:_

_Trapped_

Rin finally gave up on trying to get to Kagome and settled for sitting down to watch her. Kagome sat on the floor with both arms wrapped around her sides as she tried to breathe. She closed her eyes and began to cry as she tried not to throw up. Every time she thought about him she felt sick and her need to get away grew. Rin quietly watched as her mother cried, unable to do anything else. She waited a few more minutes then started to say something but stopped when the door opened and a couple maids walked in.

Rin stood up and looked at the two of them as they bowed and one spoke up "We are here to serve both Lady Kagome and Lady Rin."

Kagome said nothing as she continued to cry. The maids looked at each other then split up, one going over to Rin while the other went to Kagome. As the maid approached, Rin sniffled shying away from her. The maid stopped noticing her discomfort and kneeled.

"Do not worry" she said softly "My name is Caroli, I was sent here to take care of you."

Rin sniffled and looked at the maid "My mommy needs help."

"I know" she smiled lightly "My friend Noriko is helping Lady Kagome, see" she pointed over to the two.

Rin looked over to see Noriko kneeling beside Kagome, lightly rubbing her back as she cried. "My ankle hurts" she sniffled finally.

"Alright" Caroli stood then walked over to her "I'll take a look at it."

Rin nodded and held up her arms as the maid picked her up "Alright..."

The maid walked over to the bed and sat down setting Rin in her lap "What ankle hurts?"

"This one" Rin pointed to her ankle with the chain and sniffled.

"Alright" Caroli shifted Rin in her lap "Let me see."

"Ok..." Rin lifted her foot up so the maid could get a better look.

Caroli gave a light smile and looked at the child's ankle. The ankle was red and slightly swollen. "Does it hurt when I touch it?" she asked as she lightly touched her ankle.

Rin sniffled and moved her leg "A little."

"You thought the chain was longer then what it actually was and tripped didn't you?" Caroli asked.

"I ran and the chain stopped and then made me fall." Rin said

"Alright, I'll go get a few bandages so I can wrap our ankle so you'll have a little padding" Caroli sat Rin on the bed and stood "You stay here and stay off your ankle."

"Ok" Rin sniffled again.

"I'll be right back" the maid smiled and walked out of the room.

As Caroli was taking care of Rin, Noriko was kneeling next to Kagome lightly rubbing her back. Kagome's cries began to slow as she concentrated more on her breathing. She looked at the maid helping her. These were the maids Evann sent? ...or was it Akira? Sighing Kagome shook her head, nothing made sense any more. Frowning she put a hand to her head, her head hurt and thinking of these things only made it hurt more. She watched as the maid, Caroli, took care of Rin gently and with great care. When the maid left, setting Rin on the bed she stood up, looking around the room.

"Lady Kagome" Noriko said quietly standing as well. She reached out to touch Kagome's arm only to have her smack it away. "Lady Kagome please, you mustn't move around, it's not good for you to stress so much" again she reached out to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome screamed moving away from the maid.

Noriko jumped back, startled from the outburst. Rin quickly looked over at Kagome. Kagome walked around the room stumbling every once in a while, tears were streaming down her cheeks again. Noriko kept her distance but followed Kagome, making sure that she would be alright. Rin moved on the bed, watching as well. She had to find a way out, that's all there was to it, she couldn't stay here. She couldn't let Rin stay here; she had to protect her from him.

"Have to.." Kagome stumbled as she began to feel light headed "Get out..." she took another step then fell as her legs gave out.

"Mommy!" Rin cried out and crawled off the bed.

"Lady Kagome!" Noriko ran over and caught Kagome before she hit the floor.

Caroli walked into the room carrying a tray of bandages and a bowl of water along with a few towels. She saw Rin off the bed, crying then saw Noriko on the ground holding Kagome and gasped. She quickly set the tray down and hurried over to the two.

"What happened?" Caroli asked.

Noriko looked at Caroli "She fainted from stressing so much."

"Alright" Caroli said "Let's get her over to the bed."

"Right" Noriko shifted and stood up "You get her legs."

Caroli nodded and the two worked together to get Kagome on the bed. Once they finally got Kagome to the bed they covered her with a light blanket. Noriko brought the tray over and began cleaning the room while Caroli took care of Rin. Rin sniffled and watched Kagome as Caroli wrapped both of their ankles to give them padding against the metal restraints.

"Will mommy be alright?" Rin quietly asked.

"She'll be just fine" Caroli said "She just needs some rest."

"Are you sure?" Rin continued to ask.

"Hai, I'm sure" Caroli smiled "Now, you both had a stressful day so you should get some rest as well."

"Ok" Rin said then laid down next to Kagome.

"When you wake up we'll have a nice meal prepared for the both of you" Noriko said from across the room.

Rin nodded and laid down letting the maid cover her with a blanket. The two maids smiled and quietly worked around the room while Rin and Kagome slept. When they were done the two left to prepare the meal that they promised. They wanted the two to feel comfortable where they were. Granted no one could get used to having chains around their ankles along with being a captive but they wanted to at least make them feel comfortable in the room.

-------------

Sesshoumaru growled as he sat behind his desk in the study. He wasn't happy that Gram was here and his wife would be coming soon but the main thing that caused him to growl was the fact that Gram knew where Kagome was. How he knew Sesshoumaru had no clue but he was going to find out one way or another. Sano would pay for what he did, no matter what happened he would make Sano pay.

"Alright" Sesshoumaru said "The arrangements were made. Now, where is Kagome?"

"You're positive that she will be under full protection while she's here?" Gram asked.

"Yes" Sesshoumaru answered "She will be under full protection while she is here."

"Alright" Gram looked over at Von and Dante who were sitting close by then back to Sesshoumaru "Kagome is in Naraku's castle" he looked at them before continuing "this whole thing was planned out, and now their waiting for you to come."

"Who's waiting for Sesshoumaru?" Dante asked.

"Naraku and Sano" Gram answered "It was a deal, Naraku would help Sano get Kagome and in return, Sano would kill Sesshoumaru when he comes to get Kagome."

"But why does Naraku want Lord Sesshoumaru dead?" Dante asked "It's not like him to team up with someone."

"Naraku plans on absorbing Sesshoumaru" Gram looked over at Dante "Alone, Naraku would be unable to defeat Sesshoumaru, but Sano can. Sano is powerful enough."

"So it's a trap then" Von stated.

"Yes" Gram said "Kagome is the bait."

"Why exactly does Sano want Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I believe that you already know what Kagome is" Gram said.

"Yes" Sesshoumaru said "She is a youkai of ancient blood."

"Right" Gram paused for a moment to think "Sano is of the same bloodline. He plans on using Kagome to revive his race. And with Kagome being of noble blood there is no better choice."

"Noble blood?" Dante asked.

"Yes" Gram answered looking at Dante then back to Sesshoumaru "Have you seen her transform?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru answered "But she did not realize that it when she did."

"Then you have seen the marking on her head" Gram stated more then asked. With a nod from Sesshoumaru he continued "That mark is a symbol of her bloodline, just as your mark is a symbol of yours."

"So then, Kagome is royalty" Von said.

"Exactly" Gram looked over at Von "Princess Kagome."

"Where is Naraku's castle?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I am unsure of the exact location but I do know that it is somewhere north of here" Gram said.

"Very well" Sesshoumaru stood "Von, your in charge until you leave, then Dante will be in charge."

"Right" Von nodded "I will stay as long as I can."

"You can't possibly be thinking of going after him" Gram stood up "It's a trap."

"It's a trap that I will walk into" Sesshoumaru said.

"Sano will kill you" Gram continued.

"He has my mate and child" Sesshoumaru looked over at him "Surely you understand the need to protect those you love."

"Sano has probably already taken Kagome to his bed" Gram didn't let up.

"Are you really worried about your mate?" Sesshoumaru asked "You are the one who is doing whatever you can to protect her, no I suggest that you stand back before I refuse both you and your mate of my protection."

Gram started to protest but decided it would be better to stay quiet and sat down. Saying nothing else Sesshoumaru walked out of the study and down the hall. Von and Dante followed after him. Gram however, stayed in the study quietly thinking to himself.

Sesshoumaru walked into his room and took his sword of their stands. Placing them at his side he walked out. He stopped at the main doors seeing Dante and Von standing there.

"Be careful" Dante said.

"Right, Naraku is dangerous but with Sano it will be even worse" Von added.

Sesshoumaru simply nodded and walked out. He would find the castle and he would get them back. That was the only thing that mattered to him. His mate and child. Nothing would stop him.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 39:_

_Run Away_

Kagome quietly laid on the bed with her arm around Rin who was still asleep. She had woken up earlier from the maids setting up a table for their meal. When she woke up Rin was still asleep and was curled into her so she decided to stay where she was and let the child sleep. If Rin was able to sleep then she was going to do anything she could to let the small child sleep. She was safe in her dreams; no one could hurt her there, not even him.

Rin shifted slightly, curling into Kagome more. Looking down at Rin Kagome held her close trying to give the child as much comfort as possible. Kagome tried to go back to sleep herself but was unable to. It was her fear of him that kept her awake; if she was asleep when he came she wouldn't be able to protect Rin.

When the meal was prepared and the maids informed Kagome she hesitated, not wanting to wake Rin up. Deciding that Rin should eat, Kagome sat up and lightly shook her.

"Rin" Kagome said quietly "Time to get up."

Rin shifted and opened her eyes "Do we get to eat now?"

Kagome smiled "Yes, you get to eat now."

Rin smiled as well and crawled off the bed. Before Kagome followed Rin she looked down at her ankle with the chain and noticed that her ankle was wrapped. Smiling she stood and walked over to the small table. As she sat down the maids offered her a plate of food which was gladly accepted.

The meal was filled with a light conversation by both Rin and the maids. Kagome smiled, glad that Rin was feeling comfortable around the two maids. When they were done with their meal the maids began to clean the table, loading the dishes back onto their trays.

Rin sat down on the bed, still not wanting to drag around the chain. Kagome sat down next to Rin and smiled at her. "I want to go home" Rin said.

"I know Rin" Kagome said "I want to go home too" She wrapped her arms around Rin and pulled the small child into her lap.

Rin curled into her "Do you think Sota and Itaru and Erika are alright?"

"I think they're just fine" Kagome looked down at Rin "They're all strong."

Rin simply nodded and leaned against Kagome.

Every once in a while Kagome glanced back at the maids as they cleaned the table, when they were done they politely excused themselves to take the dirty dishes away. Kagome continued to sit on the bed holding Rin until the maids came back. Then, she laid down, taking Rin with her, the two quietly laid there, just wanting each others company.

Kagome was about to fall asleep when she herd the door open and the maids bowing while they asked their 'Master' what they could do for him. For the moment Kagome just lad there, thinking. Master? What were they talking about? Then when she heard his voice she realized who they were talking to. Instinctively her arms tightened around Rin and she sat up.

The maids bowed low to Akira as he stood in the door way. A guard was standing behind him, quiet and still like a statue. Kagome stood up with Rin in her arms. Akira looked over to her and walked into the room, the guard following behind him.

Rin whined when she woke up to see Akira and curled into Kagome as much as she could. Kagome kept her arms tight around Rin and looked at Akira as he stopped in front of her. Akira smiled and reached his hand out, running his fingers through Rin's hair. Rin tightened her grip around Kagome, making a small noise.

Kagome moved back, keeping Akira away from Rin "Leave her alone."

Akira smiled "Do not worry, I will not hurt her." He took a step closer causing Kagome to move back "No one will harm the child."

As if on que the guard took out a set of keys and moved over to the two. Kagome held Rin close as the guard took the child's small ankle in his hands. Remaining quiet he used one of the keys and unlocked the chain around Rin's ankle. Confused, Kagome looked at Akira who smiled at her.

"Rin is simply being moved to another room" Akira said.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and backed away from the guard "S… stay back."

Akira smirked "Come now, I had a special room prepared for her, one free of chains and full with toys" he nodded to the guard who bowed slightly and advanced on the two.

"I said stay back" Kagome hollered.

The guard said nothing and lifted his arms to take Rin. Kagome moved back but ran into Akira. She gasped and jumped in surprise. How did he get behind her, how could she have not seen him. Akira wrapped his arms around Kagome allowing the guard to pry the child out of her arms. Both Rin and Kagome began to struggle though Rin was easily restrained.

"Mommy!" Rin struggled against the guard, failing miserably.

"Let her go!" Kagome fought against Akira.

"Rin will be just fine" Akira said "Caroli will be with her all the times."

The guard turned and began to walk out. Rin's cries became louder causing Kagome to struggle more. Akira chuckled and easily held Kagome back. Kagome screamed as the guard left the room, Caroli following behind him. Kagome struggled with all her strength but getting no where, she cried as she slowly sank to the floor with Akira still holding her.

Noriko silently stood by the door keeping her sad eyes down, fighting herself not to cry. She knew what Akira was doing, why he was moving Rin to another room. She just hoped that Kagome could stay strong, she can't let Akira break her. She had to survive.

Akira kept his arms around Kagome as she cried and weakly continued to struggle with him "The child will not be harmed, she is simply being moved into another room."

"She's just a kid" Kagome cried "She's scared and she needs me."

"You will be able to see her" Akira reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of his own keys "Be still and I'll take the restraint off."

Kagome hesitated for a moment then quit struggling. She allowed Akira to turn her around and waited as he unlocked the chain. When the chain finally came off Kagome waited until Akira moved closer then delivered a swift kick to his jaw when his guard was down.

Akira grabbed his jaw and fell back. Quickly Kagome stood up and ran out the door. Noriko gasped at Kagome's action and put a hand over her mouth. Akira growled and looked at the door as his eyes grew darker then what they already were. He stood up, wiping the trickle of blood that formed on the corner of his lip. Noriko coward back as he started towards the door. She watched as he walked out the door then ran down the hall, following Kagome's scent.

Kagome ran down the hall as fast as she could. First she had to find Rin, then, they would both get out. The only problem: where was she? There were so many doors. She could be any where and there was no time for her to stop and check every room. She continued to run down the hall, listening to see if she could hear anything, some kind of clue to tell her where Rin was. As she ran she could have sworn that she heard a growl but decided to ignore it. When she heard the growl again she turned and held back a scream as she saw Akira coming after her. Turning back around Kagome ran as fast as she could. But it was no use, he was catching up.

Akira growled and ran after Kagome; he could see her and was easily catching up. He was going to be nice and let her move around without the chain, but, if this was the way that she was going to act then he would have no problem keeping her restrained. He could have laughed at her, a human could never out run a youkai like him. But then, Kagome was not a human either, she just didn't know how to tap into her power at will. As he was only a few feet away Kagome began to speed up and Akira couldn't help but smirk. She was changing; her need to get out must be great.

Kagome continued to run, the only thing that ran though her head: run. He was so close to her, he could have easily grabbed her. She tightly closed her eyes; he was toying with her, when she began to move faster she smiled to herself. Not only did she run faster but her eye sight became better, as well as her hearing. Maybe Akira was right, maybe she was different. She ran as fast as she could, listening to the people inside of the rooms as she ran by.

She was about to call out for Rin when the air was knocked out of her as she was thrown against the wall. Akira held his hand at her throat, growling as he looked her over. She hand fully changed, she really must have wanted to leave if she changed. Kagome grasped his arm at her throat and sunk her newly formed claws into his wrist, drawing fresh blood. He looked at his wrist, acting as if it didn't even faze him. He leaned closer to Kagome, squeezing her neck, causing her to choke, gasping for air.

"I will keep you off your chain but if you so much as even think of pulling this stunt again" he growled out then moved his lips by her ear "I will make sure that you watch as I have my men murder your precious daughter."

Kagome instantly froze her nails still in his wrist. They were stuck here… with him. She looked into his eyes and could see that he was serious. He wouldn't think twice about killing Rin.

"Good" Akira said, loosening his grip on Kagome's throat. He looked at Kagome's hand and carefully pried her nails out of his wrist then looked at her. "Now, if I let you go will you behave?"

Kagome nodded, closing her eyes and putting her head down "Hai…"

Akira smirked, letting go of Kagome's neck. Kagome stood where she was, catching her breath. "Now, back to the room" he grabbed her upper arm and began walking.

Kagome jerked her arm away from his grasp and glared at him. Akira turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes even more and walked by him. He chuckled and followed behind her, it was going to be fun breaking her in.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 40:_

_Staying Strong_

Dante walked into his room and flopped down, face first onto the bed. Erika gently picked up Itaru and walked over to the bed. Sota was still lying on the cot. He finally started to talk again but usually stayed to himself. Every once in a while Erika would sit by him and talk; even if Sota never answered back she talked to him. She always said that no one should be left alone. And so, while she was taking care of Itaru she took it upon herself and Sota as well.

Erika sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder "What's wrong?"

"Two days…" Dante mumbled into the blanket.

"Two days?" Erika asked confused.

"Two says" Dante repeated "Two days and we lost contact with Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome and Rin have yet to be found, and I'm about to strangle Lord Gram. Lady Yoko is the only one keeping me from it."

"Don't worry" Erika said "You even said so yourself that Lord Sesshoumaru won't send a report everyday and you know that the poor bird can't fly here and back to him every day."

"Hai, I know" Dante sighed and rolled over to his back "How's Sota?" he asked quietly.

"He's doing better" Erika answered "He's talking more and eating."

"That's good" he looked at Itaru and waved to him slightly.

"Yes, it is" Erika smiled "Now, take Itaru" she shifted the child and set him on Dante's chest "I'm going for a walk then to get food for everyone."

Dante looked at Itaru who smiled and stared back. He smiled and waved at the child who in turn reached up and yanked on a piece of his hair "Ow" Dante quickly pulled his hair away from the child's grasp "Why does he have to like my hair so much?"

"Because" Erika said as she opened the door "He doesn't get to see you very much since you're always so busy. Now play with your son, he misses you." She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Dante looked at Sota who was lying on his bed, looking back at him "I don't suppose that you want to help do you?"

Sota sat up and looked at the two "He's happy with you just holding him."

"Then why does he have to pull my hair so much?" Dante asked, moving the child's hand away from his hair.

"Because he wants your attention" Sota said "He never sees you and you are his dad"

"I know, I know" Dante sighed "I'm just really busy, I have a lot of work to do."

"Then take him with you, there's really no reason to leave him here with Erika all the time" Sota continued.

Dante nodded and sighed '_Great… I'm being scolded by a kid…'_

----------------

The small fire let off just enough light to cover the tiny camp. Sesshoumaru silently sat by the fire, his boa laid out close by as a bed. On a low tree branch a small flacon was perched, waiting for the meat its master would soon feed him when it was skinned. Once Sesshoumaru was done skinning the rabbit that he had caught he tore off a piece of the raw meet and threw it to the falcon. The falcon squawked and flew down from its perch to catch the meat in mid air.

Placing the rest of the meet on a stick Sesshoumaru placed the stick to lean over the fire. When he was sure that it would stay he laid back and looked up at the sky. Many stars were out and they shined beautifully. It looked like it did that night when he found Kagome in the garden. He had to find her, that's all there was to it. Naraku's castle was harder to find then he thought it would be. He must have a barrier placed around his castle, hiding him from everyone on the outside. Naraku was good at hiding, which is what he does best. Sesshoumaru growled to himself, Naraku was nothing but a coward, hiding behind other people and his barriers. That would be his down fall yet.

Once the food was ready Sesshoumaru quietly ate then laid down. First he would take a small nap to get some energy back then he would send word on what he had so far. After that, he would find Kagome and Rin, he couldn't wait any longer. The two had to be found before it was too late.

------------

Kagome sat in her room which she labeled a cell since she had to share with Akira. She sat there in a new kimono that she wasn't to thrilled to be wearing. Akira had requested that she wore it and she did, only because she couldn't forget the promise about Rin that was made. She knew who he was, what he could do, that when he made a promise he would always keep it. There was just no way to beat him. She watched as Akira stood up from his desk, setting down a sheet of paper.

Akira walked over to Kagome and smirked "I see you still haven't changed back to your human form."

"Maybe it's because I'm waiting for you to let your guard down" Kagome said.

Akira laughed "We'll see about that" he moved in front of her "You haven't even bothered to see what you look like."

"I don't care what I look like" Kagome glared.

Chuckling Akira moved Kagome to stand and walked her over to a floor length mirror. Kagome glared at Akira one more time then looked in the mirror. When she did her eyes widened slightly at what she saw before her. It was her but then, she looked so different. Her hair was much longer then usual, how she didn't notice it before was beyond her. Not only was her hair longer but silver streaks were added to it. Slowly she brought her hand up and touched the mark on her forehead. It was all true, she couldn't believe that she was actually a demon. She knew that her senses had been heightened but never really paid attention to it. Now that she actually looked at herself she noticed the different things. Noticing her clawed hands she held them out in front of her, they were longer and sharp, able to easily tear someone's flesh.

Akira leaned down and whispered in her ear "This is who you really are."

Kagome stared at her form in the mirror. She had to admit that she was beautiful, more so then when she looks human. She looked down, seeing how the kimono fit her. When she looked back into the mirror she could see Akira looking at her, hungrily taking in her figure. She turned around and glared at him causing him to chuckle.

"I don't find any of this funny" Kagome's glare hardened.

"You are impressed by the way you look" Akira said "And I must admit that you have a very nice body."

Kagome brought her hand up and went to slap Akira only to have him catch her wrist. She pulled to get him to let go but only succeeded in having him tighten his grip "Let go."

"You know" Akira said looking at Kagome's hand "You could be punished for this."

Kagome growled slightly, not backing down this time. She wasn't going to let him win without a fight. "I said, let me go" using her demon speed she brought her other hand up and slapped Akira across the face, scratching him with her claws in the process.

Akira touched his cheek then looked at his hand to see blood, his own blood. He growled and looked at Kagome "That was a bold move girl."

---------------

Rin sat on her bed crying with her knees pulled up to her chest. Caroli quietly put away the clothes that were given to her for Rin then sat down on the bed. Ever since they were brought to the room Rin has been crying. Though the child's crying has slowed down to a quiet sniffle it was still enough to make Caroli worry.

"Don't cry Lady Rin" Caroli spoke softly "You can still see Lady Kagome."

"I want… my mommy…" Rin sniffled.

"I know… but you'll get to see her soon" Caroli said and pulled Rin into her lap "You should be in bed."

Rin shook her head "I'm not tired."

"But it's late and you need your rest" Caroli said softly.

Rin shifted in Caroli's lap curled up against her. Caroli smiled and laid back, letting Rin lay on top of her. If Rin slept she wouldn't have to worry about Kagome or anything else. She grabbed a blanket and gently wrapped Rin in it. She smiled lightly when Rin mumbled as she fell asleep. Deciding to stay where she was so she wouldn't wake Rin Caroli closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

----------------

Sesshoumaru ran through the forest as fast as he could, jumping over fallen trees and ditches. He could smell him; he could smell Naraku along with the scent of magic. They were close; Kagome was close as well as Rin. Nothing could stop him now, not when he was so close to them. He was about to jump across another ditch when he suddenly stopped, dodging an arrow. Quickly he pulled out Toukijin and looked around, figures that he would be attacked when he got close enough to the castle. Now he would just have to fight his way through anything that came his way.

Though his sight was perfect and he could easily see everything around him he still wished that it was daylight, it would make things a little easier for him. Hearing the whistle of another arrow flying through the air he jumped back, dodging the arrow and letting it hit the tree beside him. There were more then one, he could smell them. He smirked, getting ready to spill the blood of the one's who dared to attack him. No one would stand in his way tonight.

--------------

Kagome quickly sat up in bed then winced at the pain in her side. Holding her side she brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry. It was that dream again. She just wanted it to go away "Sesshoumaru" she cried.

That dream just wouldn't leave her alone, it followed her every where she went. She was about to lay back down when a hand gently touched her shoulder causing her to jump. Startled she looked at her shoulder to see a clawed hand with two streaks wrapping around the wrist. She followed the arm back to its owner and gasped.

"Sesshoumaru…" she stared at the form in front of her.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her, his hand gently placed on her shoulder. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru's unclothed chest then looked up into his eyes. He looked at her and gave one of his rare smiles. Kagome smiled and latched around his waits, crying. Sesshoumaru lightly wrapped his arms around her.

"You were having a bad dream" he said softly.

"I'm so glad you're here" Kagome cried "Was… it all a dream?"

"Was what all a dream?" Sesshoumaru asked looking down at Kagome.

"Everything, Akira…" she looked away slightly "The hitting."

Sesshoumaru moved Kagome to look at him "Everything is fine."

Kagome nodded "Yea."

Slowly Sesshoumaru moved down and captured Kagome's lips in a soft and gentle kiss. Kagome's eyes widened slightly for a moment before she relaxed into the kiss. As he deepened the kiss Sesshoumaru moved Kagome to lie down and moved over her. Kagome broke the kiss and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru… I" she started.

"Shhh…" Sesshoumaru put a finger to her lips quieting her "It's alright."

He leaned down and kissed her again, resting his hand on her hip. Kagome closed her eyes and returned the kiss. It was Sesshoumaru, he was there with her, and there was nothing to be worried about. But then… if he was Sesshoumaru, why did it feel so odd? Why did he feel so different to her? Sesshoumaru moved and began kissing down her neck. Kagome moved her head to the side slightly, a confused look in her eyes. Something just didn't feel right. She jumped slightly when she felt the tie to her kimono being pulled untied.

"Sesshoumaru" Se said quietly "I…I don't."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her "Relax" he slid his hand into her kimono.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably "You said when I was ready… I'm not ready" she jumped when she felt his clawed hand cup her breast. "Sesshoumaru…"

She was cut off by Sesshoumaru as he kissed her. A few moments later her kimono was completely untied and Sesshoumaru was slowly kissing down her jaw to her collar bone. His hand was at her hip, slowly moving down while his other hand stayed at her breast. Kagome tightly closed her eyes when he reached her collar bone and began to move further down. It didn't feel right, it didn't feel like Sesshoumaru. He didn't act like the Sesshoumaru she knew. She didn't like it, some how his touches and movements felt familiar to her. For some reason they seemed like… suddenly her eyes widened, it wasn't Sesshoumaru!


	41. Chapter 41

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 41:_

_Finally Meeting_

"No!" Kagome cried out and quickly brought her knee up into his groin.

Sesshoumaru and rolled off her, letting out a loud, pained groan. Kagome scrambled off the bed as fast as she could. She brought her hands up, ready to use her claws as a weapon when a look of panic crossed her face. Her claws were gone, what happened to her claws? Why were they gone?

Laughing, Sesshoumaru moved off the bed and stood up. Kagome began backing up as he slowly waked forward. As he walked towards her his form changed back into Akira. "You can't fight back" he said in a laugh "you changed back into your human form while you were sleeping."

"I… I…" Kagome stuttered as she was backed into the wall.

Akira smirked "I will not punish you… this time" he held back a laugh when Kagome quickly pulled her kimono closed "I tricked you, and you were simply getting me back" he brought his hand up to touch her cheek only to have her flinch. "Relax, I will not harm you."

Kagome looked at him unsure of what he really wanted. It wasn't like him to let her go on a beating or to say that he wouldn't harm her. She didn't move as he brought his hand up and gently cupped her cheek. Why was he being so gentle with her? It wasn't like him to be gentle with anyone. Nervously she looked at him, he was smiling, why was he smiling?

He started to say something but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Slowly he slid his hand from her cheek then moved over to the door. She looked over at the door to see a guard bow deeply to Akira. Frowning slightly she strained to hear what they were saying but unfortunately could not. The two talked for a minute then the guard let after another deep bow. Akira walked over to a dresser and took out a pair of clothing for both him and Kagome.

"Get dressed" he simply said as he gave her a pearl white kimono.

Kagome took the kimono and quickly hurried behind a changing screen when Akira began changing in front of her. As she changed she couldn't help but think about what was happening. She walked out to see Akira putting on his armor and weapons. Silently, she hoped that it was Sesshoumaru coming to take her and Rin away. But yet, she also hoped that it wasn't him, afraid that Akira could easily hurt him. Saying nothing Akira took Kagome's arm and walked out of the room. Where were they going, what was happening? Too many questions were running through her head, she didn't know what question to ask. Akira pulled Kagome down the hall until they came to a large door.

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked.

"Picking someone up" Akira simply said. He opened the door and walked in.

Kagome followed him in to see Rin sleeping on the bed next to Caroli. She looked over at Akira, a confused look in her eyes.

"Get the kid, hurry up" Akira said then looked at the guard who walked up to him and bowed.

"Sir" the guard said "The Lord is waiting or you."

Akira nodded "Very well" He turned to Kagome "He will escort you to where you need to go."

Not waiting for Kagome to answer he quickly left after making sure that he had is weapons. Kagome sighed and walked over to the bed, she carefully sat down on the bed, waking Caroli in the process.

"Lady Kagome" she said sleepily.

Kagome smiled lightly "I'm here to get Rin."

Caroli yawned and looked out the window "So early? It's just barely dawn."

"I know" Kagome said "But Akira told me too."

"Oh, alright" Caroli sat up and smiled "Lady Rin really wants to see you."

"Alright" Kagome leaned down and lightly tapped Rin "Rin, it's time to get up."

Rin shifted slightly and rolled over, opening her eyes "Mommy?"

Kagome nodded "Yea."

Rin smiled and immediately sat up, latching around Kagome "I missed you so much."

"I know, I missed you too" Kagome patted the child's head "We have to go somewhere."

"Where?" Rin asked.

"I'm not really sure, but we need to leave now" Kagome pulled Rin into her lap.

"Ok" Rin said as she yawned.

Kagome shifted and stood up with Rin in her arms. She looked over to Caroli and smiled lightly then walked over to the guard. "We're ready."

"Follow me" the guard said then headed down the hall.

Quietly Kagome followed the guard, the small child in her arms. They walked down the long dark halls until they came to a long, dark stairway leading downstairs. At the end of the stairway was a large door that was designed by beautiful carvings. The guard opened the door and Kagome walked in with Rin. As soon as she walked in, the door slammed shut behind her. Kagome jumped and tried to open the door but with no luck, it was locked. Hesitating Kagome shifted Rin and turned around, heading down the hall.

The hall was dark, only lit by a few torches. Kagome followed the darkly lit hall until she walked into a large room. As she entered the room she suddenly stopped. The room looked like a large office, but that wasn't all. In one of the corners stood two cells, on top of that there were things scattered around the room that wouldn't possibly be from this time. Slowly Kagome walked over to a small desk and touched a small reading lamp. Looking around more she could see many other things, different kinds of lamps, a radio, couches, chairs, tables, it was endless. But how could these things get here?

"I see you've finally decided to join us" a voice said from behind her.

Kagome quickly spun around to see Akira standing behind her. She backed up holding Rin tightly as it all came to her. It was Akira that brought these things here. Everything made sense now, Akira could come between times, that explains how they broke Sesshoumaru's castle walls, he could bring anything he wanted over.

"Do you like my little collection of things?" Akira moved forward, backing Kagome into a desk.

"You…" Kagome put a hand on the desk then looked down when her hand hit something. When she looked down she froze at what she saw, Rin looked at the desk then Kagome, a confused look on her face. "G… guns…" Kagome said quietly.

"Ah yes" Akira reached over and picked one up "There is no defense against guns in this time. Not even a demon could dodge a bullet" he laughed, causing Rin to burry her head in Kagome's shoulder.

"You wouldn't" Kagome said Horsley.

"Oh, I believe he would." Another voice came from behind her

Kagome jumped and quickly turned around, startling Rin. There, now standing in front of her stood Naraku. Rin whimpered and tried to hide, clinging to Kagome. Kagome backed away, a terrified look in her eyes.

Naraku smirked "It seems that she doesn't like me."

"That's alright" Akira said "She doesn't like me either" he moved behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her, as well as Rin.

Kagome stiffened and Rin whimpered, both of her worst enemies where standing right by her, acting as if it was an everyday thing.

"But don't worry" Naraku smirked "You'll get used to me; we'll be seeing each other often."

"W…what…" Kagome tried to speak but nothing would come out.

"Oh yes" Akira said and rested his head on her shoulder "I forgot to tell you our little plan" he moved a hand to play with Rin's hair causing her to whimper again. "Naraku is going to become the new Lord of the Western Lands and you and I will stay here."

Kagome gasped causing both Naraku and Akira to laugh. That meant Sesshoumaru was in trouble. They had planned this; they knew that sooner or later Sesshoumaru would come after them.

"Yes" Naraku smirked "Akira here is going to kill the old Lord so I can absorb him and become stronger, then I will take control of his land."

Kagome began to shake. They were going to kill Sesshoumaru. She couldn't let that happen, she had to do something… but what? What could she possibly do to stop them? "Please…" she whispered "Please don't hurt him."

The two looked at her and Akira shifted his grip around her and Rin "Now why wouldn't we?" Akira asked.

"I'll… do anything you want" was Kagome's quiet answer.

"Well" Akira said "You were going to do that anyways."

"I won't fight you" Kagome said.

"But the fighting makes it more enjoyable" Akira moved and licked the shell of her ear "Now" his grip tightened around her "Let the child down."

Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't let go of Rin, there was no way. "No" she shook her head.

"No?" Naraku smirked "I don't think he gave you the option of choosing."

Holding Rin tightly Kagome tried to move but failed, Akira's grip was too tight and he was too strong for her to fight. "I'm not letting her go."

"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice" Akira said "Sesshoumaru will be here soon."

Naraku looked up for a moment "He's already in the castle, It will take him a while to find this place" he walked around the desk to stand in front of Kagome.

Without a word Akira quickly grabbed Kagome's wrists and pulled her arms from Rin. Kagome gasped and Rin screamed as she fell from Kagome's arms. Before she hit the floor a pair of arms caught her. Rin opened her eyes to see Naraku and screamed. Naraku laughed as she began struggling.

"No!" Kagome began to panic.

"One of the cells would be a nice place to put her" Akira chuckled as Kagome began to struggle, fighting to get to Rin.

Naraku nodded and headed over to the two cells "He's getting closer" he mentioned "I can smell him."

"Then we better get ready" Akira began moving Kagome across the room.

After putting the small child in a cell Naraku walked to the back of the room where he wouldn't be seen. Akira moved close to the two cells, still holding Kagome as she struggled. Rin ran to the door of the cell and pulled on the bars, crying for Kagome. Kagome struggled against Akira, reaching for Rin.

"Stop struggling and behave, or I'll keep my promise with Rin" Akira said, moving away from the cell. Kagome instantly stilled in his arms. She knew he would too, he always kept his promise. "Good" he loosened his grip around her, resting his arms around her waist "He's almost to the door, listen, you can hear him."

Going quiet Kagome strained to hear anything. Faintly she could hear the sound of swords clashing. It was him, Sesshoumaru has come for them. As Rin's crying began to quiet Kagome could hear the sounds of guards screaming. They were at the door; he was so close, just a little further. They just had to wait a little longer, and then they would be saved.

Akira waited, a smirk playing on his face. He would be able to have some fun in just a few minutes. Kagome tensed as she heard the smooth flow of footsteps moving down the hall. So close. She felt Akira's grip tighten around her waist and remained quiet. She couldn't do anything that would put Rin in danger. Wordlessly she looked at the end of the hallway and waited.

**Well, that's it and I hope you liked it Please R&R**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 42:_

_The Fight_

When she saw the tip of the Tokijin appear from the wall Kagome's heart leached forward. He was here, he was finally here. Slowly the sword moved forward to reveal a striped hand. Kagome's breathing quickened when the full form of Sesshoumaru stepped out. He turned and looked at them and Kagome took her chance to fully take him in. His clothes were stained with spots of blood that Kagome hoped that were not his own. She looked into his eyes to see that they were tinted with red, the only sign of rage that shown on his face. In a low growl he barred his fangs and the red tint in his eyes grew redder.

"I see that you've finally shown up" Akira said ignoring his growl.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Oh yes" Akira smirked "You have yet to meet me, my name is Akira" he looked at Kagome "I am a youkai descendant just like Kagome here."

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat "Then you are behind all this?"

"Yes" Akira said "I suppose I am, Erwin Sano, all of them."

Again Sesshoumaru growled at hearing Sano's name "I will kill both Erwin and Sano" he pointed his sword at Akira "Then I'll come after you."

"Well" Akira laughed making Kagome shiver "Then that means that you'll have to fight me for both of them."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Akira only laughed causing Sesshoumaru to growl louder. Kagome looked down at Akira's hand as it loosened around her waist from laughing. She looked at Sesshoumaru and made up her mind, he had to know. With a determined look on her face she pushed away from Akira.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled. "He's them, Sano and Erwin, he's Ev…" she was quickly silenced when Akira roughly grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You not supposed to let our little secret out" Akira chuckled.

Sesshoumaru growled "A shape shifter."

"Yes" Akira smirked "I am both Sano and Erwin."

"So what would be your true form then?" Sesshoumaru asked keeping an eye on Kagome.

"I assure you" Akira said "This is my true form, Akira, Royal descendant of the ancient youkai race."

"That is why you wanted Kagome so bad" Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, Kagome is no ordinary descendant though" Akira smirked as Kagome struggled against him "She is a royal descendant just as I am."

Sesshoumaru growled, hearing enough "Let her go."

"Who me?" Akira laughed "I don't think so; Kagome here is my key to bringing my race back. Not to mention that she's very beautiful."

Sesshoumaru growled and gripped the hilt of his sword tighter "I'll kill you before that happens."

Akira laughed and looked at Kagome "We'll just have to see about that."

Kagome's eyes widened then quickly turned into a glare. No, she couldn't let him, she refused to help him. She moved a hand up to his wrist and waited until his attention was on Sesshoumaru.

"She's strong and healthy, perfect for giving birth to healthy pups" Akira smirked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes became even redder as he bared his fangs again, a loud growl coming out deep from within his throat. Akira laughed, shifting his hand over Kagome's mouth. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru then up at Akira. Now was her chance. Gripping Akira's hand she pulled back his hand then bit down on his flesh.

Akira growled grabbing her by her hair and roughly pulled back her head "You wench!"

Kagome cried out and grabbed his hand "He's Evann!"

If it was even possible Sesshoumaru's growl became louder. Evann, he was the one who hurt Kagome. It was all clear now; he was after Kagome even before she came to live with him. That was a mistake he would learn to regret.

Chuckling Akira tightened his grip in Kagome's hair "Darn, my little secret is out" he looked back at Rin to see her curled in the corner of the cell crying, her hands covering her face "But since it is" he looked back to Sesshoumaru "I should tell you that she's better when she fights. She's quiet the fighter… though the first time is also the sweetest."

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru was done playing his games "This ends now."

"Well if it does" Akira said "I guess I should get my good luck kiss" he smirked as he heard Kagome gasp.

He looked at Kagome and held her still as he leaned down, roughly kissing her. A moment later he looked up at Sesshoumaru making the kiss deeper, Kagome's muffled cries driving him further. Sesshoumaru balled his empty hand into a fist, ignoring the small pain as his claws dug into his skin. That would be the last time Akira touched Kagome, he would see to that.

Sesshoumaru gripped his sword and rushed towards them. He was almost there until he was quickly blasted back. Akira broke the kiss and watched as Sesshoumaru flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Sesshoumaru growled. A barrier, why didn't he sense the barrier?

"You not paying attention Sesshoumaru" Akira chuckled "The barrier has been up since you got here."

"Enough games" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Very well then" Akira smirked. He looked over at Kagome "Excuse us."

Kagome started to say something but was quickly pushed aside. She winced as she hit the wall then turned around to see Akira pull out one of his swords and rush towards Sesshoumaru "No!"

"Get out of my way!" Sesshoumaru rushed as well.

The two came together, clashing swords within seconds. Both were determined to win, neither were going to back down. Sesshoumaru swiped his sword at Akira who easily dodged and returned with his own attack. Sesshoumaru jumped back and looked at Akira. Akira just smiled and ran towards him. Sesshoumaru blocked the blow with lightening reflexes. He shoved Akira back and swung his sword at Akira's side. Akira barely blocked, he looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes and saw the rage that hid inside Sesshoumaru's heart. He backed off and raised his sword into a defense position. If he could hold him off long enough to tire him out he could win. Sesshoumaru swung and he easily blocked but was forced to duck as a large foot came to his head. He rolled along the ground as the foot connected with the side of his head. To stop himself Akira dug his claws into the ground. Akira looked up at Sesshoumaru and growled, his eyes turning red.

"I think your plan just backfired" Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards Akira.

His eyes red, Akira smirked "I think not." He reached into his shirt.

Kagome looked at Akira as he pulled out a hard, metal object from his shirt. Akira stood and chuckled as he pointed a gun at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru held his sword up in a defense position and looked at the gun. It was something he's never seen, just like the other things in the room. What was it and why did Kagome look so scared?

"Time to end this."

Sesshoumaru turned to see Naraku standing in a corner of the room "Hiding I see."

"I wouldn't be worrying about me" Naraku pointed to Akira "You should worry about him and what's going to happen next."

With a small growl Sesshoumaru turned back to Akira.

"It's over" Akira laughed.

Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't let him, he couldn't hurt Sesshoumaru. Quickly she pushed away from the wall and ran to Sesshoumaru "No!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to Kagome as she ran towards him. Akira smirked and squeezed the trigger as Kagome reached Sesshoumaru. Rin's scream was drowned out by the loud bang from the gun firing. Naraku smirked watching from across the room.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 43:_

_The Fight, Round Two_

As the gun fired Kagome latched around Sesshoumaru, tightly closing her eyes. As the bullet hit Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. Kagome tightened her eyes and made a small noise. Slowly Kagome opened her eyes when she felt Sesshoumaru's arms loosen around her. She looked up at him to see a small trickle of blood coming down his chin from the corner of his mouth. Carefully she began to move her arms from around him when she stopped, feeling something wet on his back. Kagome frowned and pulled her arm back to see a blood stained hand. Her eyes widened and she looked around the room.

Akira was standing in front of her, still holding the gun at them. Naraku was standing behind her, that same smirk still playing on his lips. Then she realized what had happened. Sesshoumaru had turned around just at the last minute, taking the hit himself. Kagome looked back up at Sesshoumaru with terrified eyes; Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, his eyes soft as blood continued to run down his chin.

"S… Sesshoumaru?" Kagome quietly said her voice scared and shaky.

"Ka…gome…" Sesshoumaru brought a hand up to her cheek.

Kagome put her hand over his and tried to smile but ended up crying "Sesshoumaru."

"Rin… is crying" he said.

Slowly Kagome looked around Sesshoumaru at the cells to see Rin. She was standing, a tight grip on the bars crying for both Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru and nodded "Hai, but she's safe."

Sesshoumaru nodded "Good" he said as he slowly slid to the floor.

Holding Sesshoumaru the best she could Kagome helped him down so he would not hurt himself further. Sesshoumaru winced slightly as he sat down then looked at Kagome. She was trying not to cry but was doing a horrible job of it.

"What a pity" Naraku chuckled.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Naraku and growled. Kagome put a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder to try and stop him but it didn't help. Growling Sesshoumaru slowly began to stand up. Akira started to lower his gun but instantly kept it up when he saw Sesshoumaru fully stand.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome said as she stood.

"Stay back" Sesshoumaru said.

"You should listen to him" Naraku said "Then Akira might not have to hurt you."

Sesshoumaru growled and cracked his knuckles "I'll kill you!" he took off at Naraku.

Kagome fell to the floor screaming and Rin covered her ears as another loud bang sounded throughout the room. Naraku watched as the demon Lord fell to his knees, eyes wide in pain. Sesshoumaru coughed, bringing up more blood to run down his chin.

"Stay down Sesshoumaru" Akira called out from the other side of the room.

Sesshoumaru growled the best he could and started to stand. He wasn't going to give up, he couldn't. Rin and Kagome were depending on him.

"Last warning Sesshoumaru, stay down" Akira said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru then at Akira. He was going to shoot again, she couldn't let him. She pushed herself off the floor and faced Akira. "Leave him alone!"

Akira glanced over at Kagome "Now why would I do that?"

"I said leave him alone!" Quickly Kagome ran towards Akira.

When she got close enough Kagome pulled her arm back then swung at Akira. Laughing Akira easily caught her hand and pulled her into him, holding her tightly. Kagome struggled against him only causing him to laugh.

"Oh yes" Akira said, holding Kagome closer "I forgot to tell you about my other secret."

Kagome ignored him and continued to struggle.

"You remember your friends, the ones you left for your dear Sesshoumaru" Akira smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru who was barely standing.

"Your friends are much smarter then I thought them to be" Akira said.

"Get to the point" Kagome jumped slightly when Akira lowered his gun.

"They figured out my plan faster then you did" Akira looked over at Sesshoumaru "That just meant I had to deal with them sooner then I originally planned. Though I must admit, the monk is quiet smart."

"What did you do to them?" Kagome struggled more.

"Here let me show you" Akira snapped his fingers then directed Kagome to look at the cell next to Rin.

Moments later Kagome's eyes widened as the group appeared in the cell. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Inuyasha were there, neither one of them in the best shape either. Sesshoumaru turned the best he could to look at the cell. Miroku was missing his staff, his robes were covering most of his body but Sesshoumaru was sure that if you looked underneath cuts and bruised would be seen. Sango had a black eye and was cradling her left arm that was most likely broken. The exterminator suit that she wore was torn in a few places showing cuts that were still bleeding. Kilala was cut and bruised lying against Sango. To Kagome it looked like two of her legs were broken. Inuyasha sat in the corner leaning against the wall. His hands were bound together, most likely to keep him from being able to reach his sword. He looked worse then the others did.

Kagome slipped free from Akira and ran to the bars "Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha."

Sango weakly looked up at Kagome and showed a relived smile "Kagome…"

Turning to Akira Kagome narrowed her eyes "Let them go."

"I think not" Akira said "They were the first to figure out my plan and come after me. They were all worried about you, especially that hanyou."

"He even cried out for you once" Naraku said "Quiet pathetic, calling out for the one he betrayed."

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat causing Naraku to look at him and Akira to raise his gun again. He stumbled slightly as he turned to fully look at Akira "You will pay for what you have done."

"Yea?" Akira smirked "And whose going to see to that, you?" he laughed "You can barely stand."

Sesshoumaru growled "You will pay" cracking his knuckles again he ran towards Akira.

Akira smirked, waiting until Sesshoumaru came closer "Too easy" waiting until the youkai was only a few feet in front of him Akira pulled the trigger.

More screams were heard as Sesshoumaru fell to his knees before Akira holding his left leg. Kagome moved to run over to Sesshoumaru but was stopped by Naraku who appeared behind her and easily held her back. Rin ran to the bars of her cell and reached out for Sesshoumaru, crying heavily. Inuyasha and the others closed their eyes, trying not to watch. There was nothing that they could do.

"You have been shot three times Sesshoumaru, two in your back which are dangerously close to organs that you need like your lungs. The other in you leg, since you are a demon, you can survive since I did not hit anything major…" Akira smirked "That is, if you don't bleed to death first."

"Stop it, please!" Kagome cried but was simply ignored.

Sesshoumaru growled and looked up at Akira to come face to face with the barrel of the gun. Kagome struggled as much as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks. Naraku smirked, soon he would be able to take Sesshoumaru's power and then, he would be powerful enough to rule the Western Lands."

"Give it up Kagome" Akira said "It is futile to fight, you are mine and that is how you shall stay."

Kagome struggles slowed to a stop and hung her head. He was right; there was nothing that she could do. It was over, Sesshoumaru couldn't win. She gave up, leaning against Naraku; it was all over. She looked up slightly, Akira was talking to Sesshoumaru, though she could not hear them speaking. All she could hear was the sound of a heart beating. It was soothing yet urgent at the same time. Something was talking, even though there was no voice she could hear it. She couldn't give up; she had to stop them, that's what it was saying.

She looked over at the cell next to her. Her friends, they were hurt and still in danger. The heartbeat became louder and more urgent. When she looked at Rin's crying face the heartbeat became deafening to her hears. Her family, friends; they were all in danger. No, she couldn't let them die, she had to do something. Again her gaze shifted to her friends. Sango looked at Kagome and gasped in surprise. Her hair, Kagome's hair was getting longer and silver streaks began to appear. She could see a faint outline of a tear drop on her forehead. When Kagome looked directly at Sango she could see that her eyes were a dark crystal blue.

Her demon blood was calling to her. It was restless, her friends needed help, Sesshoumaru needed help. It was begging her to let it out. Closing her eyes Kagome compelled, it was time for her to finally be who she truly was. Her hands balled into fists as she finally let the demoness within her out. The sound of the heartbeat faded and she could hear Akira talking again, better then what she could if she was human.

Naraku looked down at Kagome when he heard her growl. He noticed that her hair was different; it was longer with silver streaks. She changed but he decided to ignore it, it's not like there was anything that she could do. Then he felt it, his hands began to burn from just touching her skin. Her growls became louder as she lifted her head to look at Naraku.

"I'll see you in hell… Lord Sesshoumaru" Akira smirked.

As the gun shot there was a loud, pained scream. Sesshoumaru fell to the floor, his eyes wide, holding his shoulder. No one looked at Sesshoumaru; they kept their eyes on the one who held the gun. Akira looked at the hand gripping his wrist, nails digging into his skin. Following the arm up to its owner he met with the red eyes of a demoness ready to fight. He looked to the side of her to see Naraku cradling his burnt hands. Now he knew, he had pushed Kagome too far. Her demon blood was now in control.

"Let go Kagome" Akira demanded.

Kagome growled and dug her claws deeper into his wrist "You hurt my friends, endangered my daughter, and tried to kill my mate" her voice was low but promised the pain that was to come. She looked him in the eye, pure hatred showing "Your terror ends here and now."

Akira growled, he would not tolerate her disrespect. Quickly he moved the gun to his other hand and began to bring it up but Kagome was faster. She easily caught him with her other hand, using her nails like she did before.

"You won't win this fight" Kagome growled "Not this time" she began adding more pressure until he winced, dropping the gun.

He kept his eyes on Kagome as Naraku quietly moved up behind her. Naraku went to grab her when he was thrown back. He let out a cry when his back connected with the cell bars.

"Stupid" Kagome said "I could hear you moving, and your breathing gave it all away."

Naraku growled "Why hide behind a barrier, are you afraid?"

"That" Kagome barely spared him a glance "Was not a barrier. You came to close to me and I did not like it, I merely used some of my power to push you back."

Akira held back a growl; this wasn't how he planned it at all. Kagome wasn't trained in her demon abilities; she shouldn't be able to do anything that she was doing now. How was it possible? Her power even surpassed his own.

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 44:_

_A Deadly Remark_

Sesshoumaru winced as he sat up to look at Kagome. He held a hand over his shoulder, the bullet went right through. It was amazing at how fast Kagome was; she was able to move the gun just in time. If she didn't, he would have been dead. Inuyasha and the others watched Kagome with wide eyes. They had heard that Kagome was a demon but never thought that she would look like this. It was hard to believe that the Kagome they knew for so long was a demon.

Naraku chuckled "It's only a matter of time, you will be defeated, then" he glanced at Rin "We'll only have a little girl to take care of."

Kagome growled as her eyes instantly darkened its red color. Faster then any of the demons there could see Kagome brought her knee to Akira's gut then spun around brining her leg up, kicking him in the side, sending him into the wall on the other side of the room. Akira slid down the wall showing a dent in the wall where he hit. Kagome quickly turned to Naraku and created a bow and arrow out of pure purifying energy.

Naraku looked up at Kagome and saw the hatred in her blood red eyes. Without saying a word Kagome shot the arrow, her eyes never softening. Seeing the arrow Naraku went to dodge but wasn't fast enough. He winced as the arrow went through his arm.

A moment later he began to laugh "You always did have poor aim" He looked at his arm then to Kagome "You…" he frowned. Kagome was smirking. Why? Why was she smirking, what did she know that he didn't?

Slowly Naraku began to walk towards Kagome, intent on ending her life when he suddenly fell to his knees, crying out in pain. Shakily he looked at his hand, it was slowly disintegrating "H…how?"

"It does not matter where you were hit with my arrow, you will die anyways" Kagome said, hatred in her voice "You are being purified, very painful."

Naraku cringed, holding the shoulder of his disintegrating arm. There was no way he could stop it. Akira watched from his place on the floor. Was that the same fate for him? He let out a growl, he underestimated Kagome, pushed her too far.

"Close your eyes Rin" Kagome said "You don't need to see this."

Rin nodded and put her hands over her eyes "Ok…"

Kagome kept her gaze on Naraku as she created another arrow "Its over."

Naraku couldn't follow the arrow as it sailed through the air and pierced him through the chest. He gasped his eyes wide with pain. He looked down to see half his body disintegrated. Before he could say anything else he let out a pained cry as he disappeared in a burst of white light. Everyone turned their head from the light but Kagome. Kagome kept her eyes in front of her, never shifting from Naraku. When the light faded nothing was where Naraku once stood.

Every one watched as Kagome quietly walked over to the cell that held the small child. She gave a small smile as Rin uncovered her eyes. Kagome reached for the lock on the cell to break the child out.

"Kagome!" Sango suddenly called out "Behind you!"

Kagome winced as a sword cut across her back. Rin let out a small cry and Sesshoumaru tried to stand but only succeeded in falling once he tried to put pressure on his wounded leg. Akira stood behind Kagome, his sword held out in front of him. The tip of the sword stained with her blood. He began to say something when he suddenly gasped. The cut on Kagome's back healed instantly. No demon could heal a wound that fast. Then it hit him, Kagome was also trained in her miko abilities. They must have been amplified by changing into a demon. No wonder it was so easy to purify Naraku.

A low growl came from Kagome as she turned around to face Akira. She raised her hands as her bow appeared again. Akira smirked and snapped his fingers. Behind Kagome Rin disappeared only to reappear in Akira's arms. Rin froze in Akira's arms, too afraid to do anything. Sesshoumaru tried to growl but ended up coughing, bringing up more blood. The others in the cell gasped, watching Akira. Kagome narrowed her eyes. How dare he use her child as a shield. She will make sure he pays for this, nothing will save him now.

"If you shoot" Akira said "You just might hit your daughter."

"This is your biggest mistake by far" Kagome growled out.

Akira ignored her comment and began to back up, heading towards the door. He had to get out, there was no way he could beat Kagome, especially when her blood was in control.

Kagome realized where he was heading and growled, she was not going to let him get away. Keeping her bow up, she aimed at Akira. If she was careful she would miss Rin "You trust mommy Rin, right?"

Rin sniffled and gave a small nod. Akira looked at Kagome, she couldn't be serious. If she missed, Rin could be killed. Kagome wouldn't take that risk… would she?

"Close your eyes Rin" Kagome said.

Again, Ring nodded and tightly closed her eyes.

"You would take the risk of hitting your child" Akira questioned.

"I won't hit her" Kagome said "She trusts me" without a word more she set her arrow fly.

Akira winced as the arrow grazed across his shoulder. He dropped Rin to grab the wound, the flesh around his cut burning. Was this the pain Naraku had to suffer? Was he going to die like Naraku did? How could she be the one to kill him?

Rin ran over to Kagome and latched around her leg "Mommy!"

"Go over and help your father" Kagome kept her eyes on Akira.

"Ok" Rin slowly let go of Kagome and hurried over to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sat on the floor concentrating on his breathing. For some reason it was hard for him to breath. He frowned slightly; it felt like he was sitting on something cold and wet. Slowly he brought his hand up from the floor to see what he was sitting on. When he couldn't focus on his hand he squinted but could only make out something red on his hand. Giving a shaky sigh he put his hand back down.

Rin hurried over to Sesshoumaru and knelt down beside him, ignoring the blood as it stained her feet. She lightly touched his hand being careful not to hurt him. Even though she didn't fully understand what happened she knew that he was hurt and needed help. She gave a small smile when Sesshoumaru looked at her, trying to comfort him. He was in pain and it showed.

Akira growled slightly. He was stronger then this, a simple arrow like Kagome's shouldn't be able to stop him. He growled again and began to concentrate his energy. One arrow won't stop him, he wouldn't let it. A moment later he smirked as the wound on his arm glowed slightly and healed. All he had to do was get Kagome under control. He no longer had to worry about getting rid of Naraku later on since Kagome took care of that. And Sesshoumaru would be dead within minutes from blood loss.

Kagome growled to herself, that arrow was supposed to kill him like it did with Naraku. Oh well, she would just have to get rid of him a different way. She looked around the room to find a few swords hanging on a wall close by. That would have to work. Looking back at Akira her gaze hardened again. She had to get rid of him.

Quickly Akira lunged at Kagome, drawing his sword. Kagome jumped back, heading towards the swords. She needed a weapon to defend herself. Letting out a loud yell Akira swung his sword across Kagome's chest who easily dodged and made it the rest of the way to the swords. She grabbed one of the swords but was sent flying back as Akira sliced the wall attempting to destroy all of the swords. She looked at the sword in her hand and groaned, the blade was broken at the tip. She quickly rolled away and jumped to her feet. Akira came at her slicing wildly, all professional fighting thrown out the window. Kagome blocked one with her broken sword making the hall ring with the sound of steel on steel. She kicked him away and he stumbled back a little.

Akira ran at Kagome, he would not let her win. Kagome gripped the hilt of her broken sword and rushed towards Akira. They both clashed their swords together, each trying to best each other in strength. No one could follow their movements, they were too fast. Inuyasha could barely make out the movements, when he actually found where they were fighting. Sesshoumaru couldn't tell where they were, he heard the sound from their fighting but he couldn't make anything out. Everything was a blur to him; he could barely make out Rin, who was sitting next to him.

Soon, the two fighters pulled apart, both covered in cuts. Blood stained their clothes and swords. Akira was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. Kagome was keeping up with him perfectly and it irritated him more then anyone could possibly know. He growled as he concentrated on healing his wounds. Kagome stood, never moving her eyes from Akira. She was covered in cuts, not as many as Akira but she did get a few deep ones in. loosening her grip on the sword Kagome began to heal herself. Akira growled as he watched her heal, acting like it didn't even bother her. The thing that got to him the most was that it was probably true.

Not sparing another moment Akira lunged at Kagome. Kagome stood her ground and waited for him. Akira brought his sword out in front of him and hollered as he moved to bring the sword into Kagome. Quickly stepping to the right Kagome turned and caught his arm with her hand. She brought her other hand down, hitting his arm causing him to drop the sword. The sword clattered on the ground as it hit the floor. Kagome tossed her sword to the side and picked up his own. Akira growled and tried to move away but Kagome held her grip.

"No more games" Kagome growled, hate in her voice.

Her grip tightened around his arm as her hand began to glow. Akira winced as he felt his arm start to burn underneath her hand. He swung his free hand around to strike Kagome, only to have it caught as well. His wince turned into a more pained expression as his other arm began to burn. The feeling spread throughout his body and he held back a pained cry. What was she doing? Her eyes were still red and the hatred that shown in them grew by the second.

"W… what?" Akira managed to say. His whole body ached from what she was doing. He could feel his muscles tighten, constricting from the pain. His blood willed itself to come out, to destroy this intruder but was unable too. Something was holding it back, was it Kagome?

Soon he felt his senses start to dull, he couldn't smell everything like he used too. And his hearing, everything was quieter; all of his senses were not what they were supposed to be. When the pain subsided he looked at Kagome as she let go of his arms. He moved back and looked around. Everything was different, smelt different, looked different, sounded different, it was almost like he was… was human.

Akira moved his hands out in front of him, his claws were gone. Plain human nails were in their place. His fangs were also gone, replaced by human teeth. No, that couldn't be true, there was no way he could be human.

"You are now a human" Kagome said as if answering his unasked question.

Looking at Kagome Akira growled as good as a human was able to growl. The wench had actually turned him, and ancient youkai into a human.

"Now" Kagome continued to speak "You will feel the pain that mom, Sota, and I had to feel" she ran up to Akira faster then he could follow and landed a punch square in his jaw. "That's for my mom!" she yelled

Akira fell back, clutching his jaw. He stared at Kagome in disbelief. It hurt, it really hurt. He moved to stand but never made it as he was thrown back down by a kick to his gut.

"That's for Sota!" he heard Kagome yell between his gasps for air.

He rolled along the ground and moved to his hands and knees. He didn't want to believe it. How could a powerful demon like him become a weak, pathetic human? There was nothing that he could do; he couldn't defend himself against her. She was blinded by hate, by revenge. Her blood was in control of her now, fueled by her hatred of him, the once powerful demon that destroyed her life in Tokyo. Did he regret what he did to her? If anyone asked his answer would be: Hell no! But no one was asking and he knew, knew that he regretted turning the woman she used to be into this, a demon with only one thing on its mind. Revenge; to kill the one that destroyed her.

"And this!" Kagome hollered, her grip tightening on the hilt of the sword "Is for me!" she brought her leg up to connect with his gut.

Akira winced as he let out a cry. He could feel the pain from his bruised ribs every time he took a breath. His previous wounds stung and opened more as he moved, he didn't have time to fully heal before he became this… a human. The pain he felt when he was a demon doubled ten fold after being turned into a human. Slowly he moved to stand up and this time, Kagome let him. As he stood he stumbled slightly, it was hard for him to stand up. His legs wobbled, unable to hold his weight.

Kagome waited for Akira to stand before she rushed at him, pulling back her fist "This is for Dante and his wife!" her fist again connected with his face. "For Itaru!" she punched him again then caught him by the front of his shirt when he started to fall and held him up. "For all my friends, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha!" each time she yelled out a name a fist or a leg connected with a part of his body.

"This is for Rin!" she brought her hand down to connect with his nose, most likely breaking it.

Akira cried out and she continued to hold him up. "This is for Sesshoumaru!" her last punch brought Akira to the floor.

Akira lay on the floor. His whole body ached, every bone, every muscle. It took all of his strength just to lift a finger. As he lay there he couldn't help but wonder if this was how Kagome felt that day when she came home, when she found out about her mother, when her life was destroyed. He couldn't stop her as Kagome leaned over him, grabbing his shirt. She positioned her sword above his heart and growled.

"And this is for me" she growled and bared her fangs. She raised the sword slightly then started to bring it down until a soft yet urgent voice stopped her.

"Mommy" Rin said her voice frightened.

Kagome turned and looked over at Rin, keeping her grip on both Akira and her sword. She looked at Rin to see her face in panic, looking at Sesshoumaru. She looked over at Sesshoumaru in time to see him fall back. Her eyes widened as Rin began to cry as she tried to pull him back up. Instantly she dropped Akira and the sword as the red in her eyes leaked away. Quickly she ran over to Sesshoumaru and knelt beside him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Sesshoumaru lifted a bloodied hand to her face.

"Sesshoumaru…" She lightly touched his hand.

Sesshoumaru let out a light smile before his hand fell, leaving a red streak across Kagome's cheek. Kagome leaned over him as his eyes slowly closed. Rin cried harder and began to shake him though never got a response. Kagome began to shake as she held back a scream when his breath completely stopped.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 45:_

_Death and Life_

Akira chuckled lightly as he pushed himself up to sit. The demon Lord was dead. Sango closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears away but failed miserably. Miroku and Inuyasha watched Kagome sadly. Kagome shook as she lightly tapped Sesshoumaru's cheek as if trying to wake him. A moment later she let out a blood curdling scream as she pulled away from him causing Inuyasha to wince.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed.

Hearing Akira chuckle Kagome turned to look at him, her eyes blood red as they were before. She let out a long deep growl a she stood. Her mate was dead and he was laughing, laughing at her. No longer could she hear the little child's cry for her daddy to wake up, or the cries of her friends. Every sense was focused on him, the killer of her loved one. All she could hear, see, or smell was him. Akira. At blinding speed Kagome ran at Akira and lifted him off the ground by his neck. Akira winced and grabbed her arm.

"You killed him!" Kagome cried out tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Akira gasped for hair as she squeezed his neck tighter "H…Hai…" he managed a small smirk.

Kagome growled "Bring him back!"

"I c… can't" Akira said "I am… human."

Kagome's eyes widened for a second, she turned him human, he had no powers. Even if he did, she doubted that he would be able to bring him back. "Tell me how to bring him back."

Akira said nothing as he tried to breath, Kagome growled and threw him to the ground "Tell me!"

Bringing a hand to his throat Akira coughed "Your not trained… in your abilities, you can't."

Silently, Kagome picked up the sword "But if I was trained" she slowly walked towards him "Could I bring him back?"

"If you knew how to control your power" Akira said "Then you could do anything."

"What do you mean by I can do anything?" Kagome held the sword at his throat.

"You're a descendant of one of the strongest youkai" Akira said "You can do anything, that's why you were so important."

Kagome growled. If what he said was true, then there was nothing that she could do. Giving another growl she wiped her tears away with the back of her free hand. Quickly she bent down and pulled Akira to his feet. "A life for a life then."

More tears fell down her cheeks as she pulled the sword back and quickly thrusted it through him. Akira gasped and winced at the pain. Kagome's eyes widened and backed away, the red leaking away from her eyes. Akira stumbled back, gripping the sword. She had done what she had wanted to do for so long. But then, why did she feel so horrible.

Akira smirked as he fell to his knees "A life… for a… life" he stuttered before he fell to the floor, lifeless.

Kagome looked at Akira's form for a moment then hurried over to the cell where her friends were held. She broke the lock on the cell and walked over to Sango first. Being careful of Kilala she knelt down.

"It's good to see you again" Sango said.

"Yeah" Kagome gave a small but sad smile.

"Don't worry about us" Miroku said "We'll be fine, go see what you can do…" he cut his sentence off.

"No…" Kagome sadly shook her head "Let me see what I can do about healing you first."

Not wanting to bother Kagome anymore, Miroku simply nodded.

Kagome looked over Sango then held her hands out over her "My healing abilities should be better."

Kagome concentrated, focusing her power into her hands. When her hand began to glow slightly she touched them to Sango's body. Almost instantly Sango was healed. Sango's eyes widened slightly and looked over herself. Everything was healed, even her broken arm. Kagome healed Kilala then moved over to Miroku, healing him as well. Once she was done with Miroku she moved over to Inuyasha and knelt beside him.

"We'll go over to Rin" Miroku said leading Sango away, Kilala following behind them.

Inuyasha kept his head down, not wanting to look at Kagome.

"You'll be healed in a moment" Kagome said.

"Yeah" Inuyasha said still looking away.

"You know" Kagome began to heal him "It's nice to see you again, it's nice to see everyone."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, confused.

"I mean… after all of this" she sniffled and wiped her eyes after healing him "After everything that happened, it's great… its great…" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down crying.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head and his eyes softened "Kagome…" hesitantly he leaned over to her and pulled her into his arms.

Kagome latched around him as she cried "I don't know what to do…" she cried "I… I can't do anything… he's… gone."

Miroku stood at the entrance to the cell with Sango who was holding a crying child in her arms. Sesshoumaru was dead, Miroku had checked himself but, he couldn't help but wonder if there really was nothing they could do.

"It's not fair" Kagome continued to cry "First my mom… and… and now Sesshoumaru…"

"Perhaps" Miroku said deep in thought "Perhaps you can bring him back."

Kagome looked up at Miroku along with everyone else. "How… Akira said that"

"It doesn't matter what he said" Miroku cut in "If you could heal us so easily and still be able to stand, you have to be able to do something."

"And remember" Sango said "You're a Miko, you just have to believe."

Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku then to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave her a light smile. They believed that she could. Maybe she was able to do something. Besides, Akira did say that she could do anything. Perhaps it was possible, if she believed she could. Kagome shifted and Inuyasha let her go so she can sit.

After giving her friends a smile, Kagome stood up. Taking a deep breath she walked over to Sesshoumaru and knelt down beside him. His clothes were stained with his own blood; his hair was matted together, the silver shine gone. Again she took a deep breath. She could do anything.

_'You can do this Kagome' _she said to herself "I know you can."

Looking over Sesshoumaru one last time Kagome placed both her hands to his chest and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow white as she let her power flow through Sesshoumaru's body. In only a few moments all of Sesshoumaru's wounds were healed. Kagome tilted her head to the side, listening for any sign of breathing.

_'Please let this work…' _Kagome began to panic. He wasn't breathing, nothing "It has to work" she closed her eyes again and placed her hands on his chest. It had to work. She concentrated, letting her power flow into him. She had to make it work. Minutes later she stopped, breathing heavily as tears fell down her cheeks. It wasn't working, he wasn't breathing.

"No…" she began to shake "No!" she screamed "You can't leave me, you can't!" she hit his chest "You can't leave me like this!"

Kagome hit his chest one more time before throwing herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck sobbing. She tightly closed her eyes quietly saying his name. Her friends began to turn away when Kagome's body began to glow. They watched the scene play out in amazement. Rin sniffled silently as she watched.

Holding Sesshoumaru tighter Kagome continued to sob "Please work, it has to work" she could feel her power being drained as she gave everything she could. As she continued she began to feel tired, like she missed a few days of sleep. Too tired Kagome failed to notice a pair of arms wrap around her. It wasn't until she heard his smooth voice before she looked up.

"You can stop now."

Kagome looked up, her eyes half lidded to see Sesshoumaru looking down on her. "Sesshou…" she smiled as she closed her eyes and let her power stop.

"Sesshoumaru" Sango said a smile pulling on the corner of her lips "Will Kagome be alright?"

Sesshoumaru sat up, moving Kagome to sit in his lap "She'll be fine" he said.

Kagome made a small noise and curled into him. Rin squirmed in Sango's arms causing her to set the small child down. Rin smiled and ran over to Sesshoumaru.

"Daddy!" Rin called out as she latched around the demon Lord, ignoring the blood that rubbed off onto her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin "I trust you are well?"

"Hai" Rin smiled "Mommy kept me safe."

"Good" he shifted Kagome and stood with her in his arms.

"We should be leaving" Miroku said.

"He's right" Sango knelt down and picked up Kilala.

Inuyasha nodded and headed out. Miroku looked over at Sesshoumaru "He still feels bad about what he did to Kagome."

"As he should be" Sesshoumaru said and headed out. Rin followed him, holding on to his pant's leg.

Sango let out a small sigh "I need to find my Hiraikotsu and you need to find your staff."

"Right" Miroku said.

The two walked out and began searching for their weapons.

--------------

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were outside waiting when Sango and Miroku came out. Kilala ran up to play with Rin who was running around, trying to catch a butterfly. Sesshoumaru had set Kagome down to lean against a tree. It was easy to tell that the two brothers had yet to say a word to each other.

"About time" Inuyasha said "You guys took forever."

"Sorry Inuyasha" Miroku said "It took a while to find our weapons."

Inuyasha huffed and Sango walked over to where Kagome was sleeping "How's she doing?"

"She'll be fine" Sesshoumaru answered "She just needs to regain her strength."

"We need to get going" Inuyasha said "we lost a lot of time while we were there."

"Perhaps we should wait until Kagome wakes up" Miroku suggested "It's been a while since were able to see her."

"It'll be awhile before she wakes up and we're almost done." Inuyasha said.

"He's right" Sesshoumaru spoke up "It will be a while before Kagome wakes up and she will need her rest."

Miroku and Sango hesitated but nodded "Alright" Sango said "But we'll come and see her soon."

"She will be happy to see you" Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome.

Soon Inuyasha and his group were gone, leaving Sesshoumaru with Rin and Kagome. He stood there for a moment looking Kagome, she was still a demon. Maybe she would stay like that. He looked over at Rin to see her running towards him, a smile on her face.

"Can we gone home now?" Rin stopped in front of him.

Sesshoumaru looked around and sniffed the air. They were a ways from the castle. Looking at Rin he nodded and began walking. Rin smiled and followed beside him, holding on to his pants leg. They could walk today then fly the rest of the way tomorrow. He was too tired to fly now.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 46:_

_A Plan and Getting In Trouble_

Kagome shifted as she slept, trying to get comfortable. Something was by her legs, something heavy. She shifted again to feel something beside her as well. Frowning, she yawned and opened her eyes. When she opened them she way Rin laying next to her and Sota at her feet. She looked around to see that she was in bed, Sesshoumaru's bed at that. Smiling she looked to the side of the bed. There sitting beside her in a chair was Sesshoumaru. He was asleep, slouched in his chair with his head propped on his hand. The kids were asleep as well. Rolling over to lay on her side Kagome watched Sesshoumaru with a small smile. Rather then wearing his normal white and red clothing he was dressed in black and grey. Where his clothes were white they were now black and where they were red, they were now a light grey. His hair was back to its shiny silver. She smiled as his eyes slowly opened to look at her.

"Morning" she said quietly.

"Afternoon" Sesshoumaru said just as quiet. Kagome smiled and looked at the kids. "They wanted to be awake and keep an eye on you."

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"A couple days" Sesshoumaru answered "You wasted a lot of energy."

"At least you're alright" Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru gave her a serious look "Are you alright?"

She smiled and lightly smoothed out Rin's hair "I will be" looking over at Sota she added "They left, didn't they?"

Sesshoumaru nodded "Hai, they made sure that you were alright then left. But they did promise to come back to see you."

"Then I'll just wait for them to come visit" Kagome laid back down, a small smile on her lips.

Sesshoumaru stayed in his seat, silently watching over the woman, a small smile also playing on his lips.

--------------

Sesshoumaru walked down the halls of his castle with Von and Irvine in a light conversation. It has been three weeks since the incident with Akira and Naraku. Kagome rested the first week in bed. The kids, Rin and Sota spent most of their time with her, playing any hand game they knew. When they ran out of games they made up their own. Dante took Sesshoumaru up on his offer and moved into the castle with his wife and son. This time his family would be safe. Von and Tiara were the first to show up at the castle two days ago. Then Irvine and Leena came early that morning. Kagome was doing better then Sesshoumaru thought she would. She stayed off the subject of Akira most of the time until she had a nightmare which was only a couple of times. Everything was going extremely well in his opinion.

Irvine was in the middle of his sentence when all the Lords stopped where they were going, hearing several high pitched screams. Without a single word they ran to where the girls were. Their run took them to the door to Rin's room. Dante stood at the door, leaning against the frame wincing as the women squealed. He looked at the Lords and gave a small bow. The three Lords crowded around the door, peering in to see what was happening.

Leena, Tiara, Kagome, and Erika were all crowded around Rin as they dressed her up in new Kimonos that Tiara brought. Rin smiled and twirled around in another new kimono as the women squealed. All the Lords including Dante winced as they did. Sota sat on the bed playing with Itaru, rolling his eyes every time there was a squeal.

"Tiara went shopping" Von said "She bought more clothes for Rin then she did for me and her put together."

Irvine chuckled "She plans on spoiling the kid, like Leena did to Koga"

"Koga was spoiled the day he was born" Von smirked.

"Wasn't my fault" Irvine defended "Leena bought him everything he saw."

"Of course, that's why he's so spoiled" Von laughed.

"I'm surprised he doesn't have a crown to go with that ego of his" Sesshoumaru said.

Von and Irvine looked at Sesshoumaru in surprise. Even Dante looked at him. The girls were still oblivious to any of them.

"What?" Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow.

"You actually made a joke" Von said in amazement.

"Woah" Irvine moved around Sesshoumaru cautiously and poked at him "Is he really Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru growled slightly and slashed at Irvine making him jump back.

"You struck a nerve Irvine" Von laughed "He doesn't like to be poked."

"I assure you, I am Sesshoumaru" The Western Lord glared then walked off.

The other two Lords began laughing as Sesshoumaru walked down the hall. Their laughing was cut short when Von felt something pulling on his pants leg. He looked down and smiled at Rin.

"Thank you for the kimonos" Rin smiled.

"You're very welcome" Von patted the child on her head.

"Tiara said that I can call her Aunt Tiara" Rin smiled even more "Can I call you Uncle Von?"

Von laughed and picked Rin up "That will be fine."

Rin smiled and hugged Von. Von looked in the room at the girls who were standing by the bed, now occupying themselves with Itaru. Kagome looked over at Von while holding Itaru and smiled. The Lord returned the smile and the two walked towards each other.

"Thank you for the kimonos" Kagome said "Rin really likes them."

"Any time" Von smiled and winked at Rin.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as she waved to Irvine and shifted Itaru.

"He got mad at us and walked off" Irvine smirked.

"What did you do to him this time?" Kagome asked as she handed Itaru off to Irvine.

"Nothing" both Von and Irvine said, acting innocent.

"Sure, when you say nothing, especially like that it always means something" Kagome rolled her eyes "I'll go look for him" she looked at the two and shook her head then walked out.

The two Lords looked at each other and smirked "That plan worked out well" Von laughed.

"Of course" Irvine said "We planned it."

"Alright, what did you two do this time?"

They froze and looked to the side to see Leena and Tiara standing in front of them, hands on their hips. Slowly the two set the children down then quickly ran off. They were in trouble.

-----------

Kagome smiled as she walked through the castle. One good thing from being a demon was her sense of smell. It made finding Sesshoumaru easier. She walked into the garden and looked around. Sesshoumaru was usually somewhere around the garden.

"Loose something?"

Kagome smiled and turned around to face Sesshoumaru "Not anymore."

Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Kagome's hair "Your hair is much softer as a demon."

"Even softer then yours" Kagome smirked.

The demon Lord returned the smirk and leaned down to kiss Kagome but stopped. He told her that he would wait, and he would; as long as she needed. She was still unsure of what she wanted.

"It's alright" Kagome said "I'm ready."

Sesshoumaru looked into Kagome's eyes, looking to see if he could find any uncertainty. Kagome smiled at him, she wasn't afraid anymore. Slowly, the Lord leaned forward and captured Kagome's lips in a kiss. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for an entrance which she quickly granted. As this kiss continued Sesshoumaru carefully backed Kagome up to lean against a tree. When the kiss finally broke from the need for air Sesshoumaru kissed down Kagome's jaw to her neck. Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, a small smile on her lips. She wasn't going to be afraid anymore, she was safe now and Sesshoumaru would protect her. Sesshoumaru let his fang lightly graze her neck as his hand moved to her hip.

Sesshoumaru started to move his hand up her shirt when the two quickly pulled away hearing some commotion. Von and Irvine ran into the garden, Leena and Tiara hot on their heels. Von was holding a laughing and giggling Rin while Irvine was holding Sota.

"Stand back" Von called out "I have a hostage and I'm not afraid to use her."

Irvine stood close to Von holding Sota in front of him as well "And I have a shield."

Both Rin and Sota giggled in their arms. Leena and Tiara cornered the two men against the castle wall. "You can't use Rin to hide this time" Tiara said.

"And you can't use Sota as a shield" Leena added "Now, set the kids down."

"If we set them down" Irvine said.

"You'll hurt us" Von finished.

Sesshoumaru straightened up and walked over to the new occupants in the garden "What's going on now?"

The six new occupants looked over at Sesshoumaru. Kagome walked up behind Sesshoumaru, a light blush on her cheeks. Von and Irvine smirked when they saw the blush. "Looks like the plan worked" Irvine said.

Kagome looked at the two for a moment, confused then glared "So, you planned this whole thing out."

"Well, all up to this part" Von said still hiding behind Rin.

"And here I was, going to be nice and protect you two" Kagome said "But now I don't think I will" she walked over to Irvine and took Sota "And you can protect yourself without using my brother or daughter."

Sesshoumaru took Rin from Von and the four walked out, leaving the other two Lords to deal with Tiara and Leena. Nothing was around to protect them this time.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome set the kids down once they were back in the castle. Kagome held back a laugh when she heard how much trouble Von and Irvine were getting in. Rin took Sota's hand and ran down the hall. Smiling Kagome took Sesshoumaru's hand in hers and took her time walking down the halls.

After a few minutes of walking quietly Kagome frowned slightly "Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome.

Kagome looked down at the floor slightly "Since I'm a demon, wouldn't Sota be a demon too?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Kagome "It's possible but I do not think it would come out. He is young and doesn't have the spiritual powers like you do to help. It will most likely stay dormant."

"That's what I thought…" Kagome sighed and started to walk away.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her "What's wrong?"

"Sota and Rin" She leaned into him "I'm a demon now; I'll live as long as you but… they're human…"

"You wish for them to be demons, like us" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, yeah" Kagome turned to look at him. "They'll grow up… grow old and die before we're even close. Rin is our child and you're child is not supposed to die before you."

He looked at Kagome; it really hurt her to think about that. He had to admit, he didn't want either of the children to die before them. Kagome was right, your child was not supposed to die before you. But, what could they do? How could they turn two humans into two demons?" "I'll see what I can do about it, Von and Irvine will help."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru "You will?"

"Hai" Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her hair "There should be some way to help."

"Thank you" Kagome smiled and tightly hugged Sesshoumaru.

**Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope that you liked it.**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 47:_

_My Mate_

Kagome ran down the hall breathing heavily, looking for a place to hide. She managed to ditch him but he was easily catching up, she knew it. Quickly she rounded another corner then looked behind her. Where was he? Again she rounded another corner but fell back when she hit something. She looked up and let out a small yelp. She scrambled to her feet and ran in the opposite direction. He was faster then she thought, and how did he get ahead of her like that? Not stopping she continued to run until she felt something grab her wrist. She yelped and tripped, bringing down her and her captor. They rolled along the ground until he pinned her hands over her head and strattled her waist. Kagome struggled slightly until her captor leaned over, catching her lips in a kiss.

She broke the kiss and looked in his eyes "Your heavy Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smirked "Would you like me to use my full weight?"

Kagome giggled "You're too fast."

"No" Sesshoumaru said "You're just too slow."

Kagome's giggles were cut short by another kiss from Sesshoumaru. She smiled and returned the kiss "We should get out of the hall way."

Sesshoumaru said nothing and kissed down her neck, moving the collar of her kimono to get to her collar bone. Kagome made a small noise and moved her hands to his shoulders.

"Sesshoumaru" She said quietly "Let's go to bed."

Sesshoumaru looked in Kagome's eyes. Was she serious? He didn't think she would want to yet, just letting him go this far surprised him "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through his hair "I'm ready if you are."

Nodding Sesshoumaru stood up, taking Kagome with him "Only if that's what you want."

"It's what I want" Kagome smiled

"Alright" Sesshoumaru lightly kissed her forehead then picked her up. He walked down the halls, heading towards their room.

As Sesshoumaru walked down the hall Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into him. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome and gave a light smile then picked up the pace slightly. When they made it to their room he pushed the door open then kicked the door closed. He moved over to the bed and gently set Kagome down. Kagome smiled and moved up on the bed. Sesshoumaru kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed, gently taking Kagome's foot and slipping off her shoes. Kagome could help but let out a small giggle when he lightly kissed each ankle after he took off her shoe.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome, locking her eyes with his then moved up the bed to kiss her. He placed his hand on the back of her head and gently guided her to lie down. Kagome moved a hand to his back and one to play with his hair.

Their kiss broke for the need of air. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "Kagome…"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, a confused look playing on her face "What's wrong?"

"I want to mark you as my mate" Sesshoumaru said "I want you to stay with me."

Kagome smiled, tears forming in her eyes "I would like that" she gave him a light kiss "How do you mark me?"

He gently touched the junction where her neck meets her shoulder "I bite you, right here. I won't lie; it will hurt but only for a moment."

"I don't care" Kagome said "I want you too" She leaned up and kissed him.

---------------

Sesshoumaru shifted as he opened his eyes. He looked down feeling something at his side shift and smiled. Kagome was nuzzling against him, making a small purring noise. It was very interesting over the last few weeks after Kagome turned demon. The purring, growling, anything she wasn't used to doing. But out of all that, last night was the best. Moving an arm he reached up and lightly touched the mark on his neck then looked back down at Kagome. She had his mark just like he had hers. It was funny thinking about last night when she marked him as he marked her. She was so confused and worried that she had hurt him. It took a moment for him to explain to Kagome that she was supposed to mark him as well so she would stop worrying about it. Once she understood that it was supposed to happen she calmed down and smiled about it. Kagome mumbled and shifted, moving closer to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked down at her as she opened her eyes and yawned. She looked at him and smiled moving her arms to wrap around his waist.

"Morning" she yawned.

"Morning" Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead.

She yawned again and snuggled closer "Do we have to get up yet?"

"No" Sesshoumaru said "But we should, no doubt the others will be up soon."

"True" Kagome sighed and pushed herself to sit up "Rin and Sota are probably already up, every one knows that they like to wake up at the crack of dawn."

Sesshoumaru let out a small chuckle and sat up "Yes, and we don't need them barging in on us when were like this."

Kagome looked down at herself then blushed, pulling the covers over her "Oops."

"You don't need to hide yourself from me" Sesshoumaru said.

"But what if some one comes in?" Kagome looked at the door.

"Here" Sesshoumaru stood up; pulling on a pair of pants then walked over to the closet and grabbed a robe. He walked over to Kagome and handed it to her "Put this on."

Kagome smiled and took the robe "Thanks" she slipped it on then stood up and walked over to the floor length mirror. Smiling she pulled her hair back to look at the mark on her neck. It had already healed and only left a small mark, only noticeable by the demon eye. She turned and smiled at Sesshoumaru then began to get ready. No doubt the other Lords and Ladies would find out what happened. She wanted to look nice when they did.

When Kagome was done changing she walked over to Sesshoumaru and smiled as she straightened out a wrinkle in his kimono. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome with a raised eyebrow which only caused Kagome to giggle. He gave a small smile that he only did when the two were alone and allowed her to finish what she started. Kagome walked around Sesshoumaru and hugged him from behind, glad that he didn't have his armor on so she didn't have to be careful where she put her arms. After a moment Sesshoumaru turned around in Kagome's arms and wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug.

"I'm glad I didn't hurt you" Kagome said as she shifted and looked up at the mark on Sesshoumaru's neck.

"It was painless" Sesshoumaru tilted her head to look at him.

Kagome smiled at him "And that's why I felt you jump a little bit when I did it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and kissed her forehead before pulling out of her arms and heading towards the door. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes before following after him and wrapping her arms around his. He will never tell her that it actually startled him and hurt, no matter how much she bothered him about it. He had a reputation to keep after all and he wasn't going to ruin it over something like that. Giving a smirk he moved his arm from hers then wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Finally, he got what he always wanted. Kagome was now his mate and this time, he was going to keep her safe.

**I'm really sorry that this chapter was so short but this was one of the chapters that I had to re-write…. And it was a major re-write…. So yeah, sorry that it was so short.**


	48. Chapter 48

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 48:_

_Scouting Land and Amazing Discoveries_

Kagome sat in the garden with Leena and Tiara, watching the two kids play. Everyone other then the kids knew what had happened the moment her and Sesshoumaru walked in for breakfast. Not even a word was said but they all knew anyways.

"So" Tiara smiled at Kagome.

"So?" Kagome looked at Tiara.

"What do you think about being the Lady of the Western Lands?" Leena said happily.

"It's very nice, thank you" Kagome picked a flower.

"Well, your sure acting like it's no big deal" Tiara said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Most women would be all giggly and cheerful if they married Sesshoumaru, do you know how many women hit on him when we're at a ball or party?" Tiara laughed.

Kagome giggled "Well now, I'll just have to keep them away, wont I?"

The three giggled and laughed as the kids continued to play.

---------------

"I thought you were going to leave after breakfast" Sesshoumaru said sitting in his chair in his study.

"What, have we worn out our welcome already?" Von asked.

"You have been here for weeks now" Sesshoumaru said "Your starting to get annoying."

"Be happy, were leaving some time today, once the wives are done visiting" Irvine said in a smirk.

Sesshoumaru glared at him "We are not getting on that subject again; it has been two weeks now."

Von and Irvine chuckled then straightened up "Anyway" Von said "On a more serious note, Gram is willing to compromise and agree to that ally now."

"Yeah, after we saved his butt" Irvine said "And Sesshoumaru let him and his wife stay here."

"That is why he's agreeing" Von said.

"I would say no" Irvine said.

"Then we would most likely have to deal with war" Sesshoumaru said.

"One of us alone might be stronger than Gram but we can still do much better if we are all allied" Von said.

Irvine sighed "I know, I know. I just don't like the guy."

"Neither do I" Sesshoumaru said "But it is in everyone's best interest to ally. If all the lands are allied then the better everything is."

"Then we should arrange a meeting" Irvine said.

"I'll set it up" Von stood "On our way home, Tiara and I will stop by at Gram's."

"Very well" Sesshoumaru stood as well as Irvine.

"Then we should be leaving" Irvine stretched.

Sesshoumaru nodded and headed out with the others. Visiting was over; time to get down to business was now. The event with Akira and Naraku left a few problems in his lands and the others. Villagers didn't feel safe while others fought against each other. This treaty would help things; the villagers would begin to feel safe again. The only thing that Sesshoumaru didn't want to do was the part where he had to go back to scouting his lands. How he hated doing that and now he had a reason to hate it even more. Kagome, he didn't want to spend too long away from Kagome. He wanted to keep her close, to keep her safe. But, what could he do about that? Nothing, there was nothing that he could do about it; the lands had to be looked after and he couldn't bring Kagome along with him either. No, that wouldn't be good.

------------

Sesshoumaru walked into his room holding back a yawn. Yet again there was another demon causing problems. That was the third time in three weeks and frankly, he was getting tired of it. Less time was spent at the castle with Kagome while more time was spent running around the land fighting off stupid demons that weren't even a challenge. He would be gone most of the day and when he was finally able to come home Kagome was already asleep, sitting in bed from trying to wait up for him to come home. Almost every time he tried to move her to lie down she would wake up, then it was hard for her to go back to sleep. He hated that, Kagome was getting less sleep then she needed.

Quietly, he walked over to the bed then stopped. Kagome wasn't in bed, where was she? Sesshoumaru looked around the room but she wasn't there. Beginning to worry he walked out of the room and down the hall. He stopped by Sota's room and opened the door, looking inside. Kagome wasn't there either. Closing the door he moved over to the next room. Making sure that he was as quiet as possible he opened the door and looked in. When he saw what was inside his worry slipped away. Kagome was curled up sideways in a large chair holding Rin in her lap, a blanket wrapped around them both. He watched as Rin shifted in her sleep and Kagome pulled her closer, asleep as well. Rin probably had a nightmare.

Opening the door further Sesshoumaru walked over to the two. He kneeled next to the sleeping pair and pulled the covers over them better. As he watched them sleep he debated whether he wanted to move the two over to a bed or to leave them where they slept. They would be a lot more comfortable if they were sleeping in a bed but he didn't want to wake them up. Finally he decided on moving them to Rin's bed, it would be better for them. He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back then made his way back over to them. Gently he scooped the two up and walked over to the bed. After setting them down he pulled the covers over them, tucking them in. He placed a light kiss on both of their foreheads then walked out, closing the door behind him.

--------------

Kagome woke to something tapping her shoulder and calling her name. Giving a light mumble she opened her eyes and sat up. Rin was sitting next to her and tapping her shoulder with one hand while the other hand pointed to a tray of food sitting next to the bed. She smiled and moved over to the tray then placed it on the bed. Breakfast in bed she giggled at the thought.

After breakfast Kagome set out to find Sesshoumaru. She smiled as she touched her neck; she belonged to Sesshoumaru now, just as he belonged to her. It was a nice feeling knowing that. And to think, the Great Demon Lord Sesshoumaru, feared by all actually has a wife now and a soft side at that. She held back a giggle; he was actually able to smile. Usually when he smiled it meant that you were next to die but not these smiles, no, these were kind and gentle.

Unable to find Sesshoumaru Kagome walked up to a guard "Excuse me, do you know where Sesshoumaru is?"

The guard looked at Kagome and bowed "I believe he is in the dojo Lady Kagome."

"Thank you" Kagome smiled.

"My pleasure" the guard bowed again.

Kagome smiled then made her way outside then to the dojo. When she made it to the dojo she found Sesshoumaru sparing with Dante along with Sota off by himself trying to practice with a sword too large for him. She smiled and walked in further to watch the three.

Noticing Kagome walk in Sesshoumaru signaled to Dante and the two stopped. Dante bowed then moved over to Sota. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and gave her a light kiss.

"Thanks for breakfast" Kagome said.

"You're welcome" Sesshoumaru moved over to the weapons rack and set his sword down.

"Do you have anywhere to go today?" Kagome asked, following Sesshoumaru.

"No, I don't" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome then turned back to the weapons rack hiding a small smile.

Kagome started to say something then stopped, putting a hand on her stomach. Why did she have to feel queasy now of all times?

Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome "Kagome, are you feeling alright, you look pale."

"Excuse me" Kagome said quickly putting a hand over her mouth and hurrying out of the dojo.

Dante and Sota watched Kagome as she ran past them. Sota looked completely confused setting down his sword. Dante looked over at Sesshoumaru raising an eye brow. Sesshoumaru walked by the two saying nothing as he went after Kagome, a small smile playing on his lips. Setting a hand on Sota's shoulder Dante smirked.

"You're sister is fine" Dante said.

"Are you sure?" Sota asked.

"I'm positive" Dante said "Would you like to go back to practicing?"

"Alright" Sota picked up his sword and backed up.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the dojo to see Kagome kneeling next to a bush talking to herself. He walked closer to her then leaned against the side of the building.

"Almost every time I eat something" Kagome said to herself "I'm tired a lot more and I even" she stopped giving an annoyed groan.

"How long has it been since I made you my mate Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said causing Kagome to jump.

"Let's see" Kagome counted her fingers "Two weeks before the others left and now it's been three weeks after that so about five, why?"

"Keep that in mind" Sesshoumaru said "You have been tired, feeling sick and you mentioned something else."

"My period?" Kagome asked.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru said "Now put that together."

Kagome sat where she was thinking it all over until it finally clicked. She quickly stood and moved to face Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, what did you do to me!" she yelled.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter: 49_

_A Wish for My Family _

Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly "Are you saying you are unhappy about it?"

"Well no" Kagome said "But you could have said something."

"I figured you would have known" Sesshoumaru said hiding a smirk "It is you that is pregnant is it not?"

Kagome started to retaliate but stopped. He was right; she was the one that was pregnant. "How long have you known?"

"I've known for a while now" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome smiled "I'm pregnant."

Sesshoumaru nodded and gave a small smile as well "Hai."

"I'm pregnant" Kagome said again then wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru in a tight hug.

Sesshoumaru returned the hug but it was short lasted when a guard ran up to them. He let go of Kagome as the guard bowed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru" the guard said "You have some visitors."

"Who?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Inuyasha and the other shard hunters" the guard answered.

Kagome smiled and ran into the dojo "Sota, Inuyasha's here!"

"Really?" Sota turned to look at Kagome.

"Yes, hurry up!" Kagome ran out and took Sesshoumaru's hand "Come on" she hurried back to the castle, dragging Sesshoumaru behind her with Sota hot on their heels.

Dante smiled as he walked out of the dojo and back to the castle, in no hurry at all. Now that training was over he could go see Erika and Itaru. Things were much better since he moved into the castle. Kagome ran into the main hall still dragging Sesshoumaru. When she saw Inuyasha and the others she stopped and smiled. She ran up to each one of them and gave them a big hug, her smile never fading.

"My Kagome, you seem really happy" Miroku smiled.

Kagome giggled as her smile became even bigger.

"And I don't think that it's just from seeing us" Sango said.

Kagome giggled again and moved back to look at all of them "I'm pregnant."

Everyone stood in silence, even Sota. Kagome simply stood next to Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Pregnant?" Sango asked with surprise.

"Yep" Kagome chirped "Pregnant."

"Congratulations" Sango smiled and ran over to Kagome, pulling her into a hug. "That's great Kagome" she looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled then extended her hand out to him "Congratulations."

Sesshoumaru took Sango's hand and gave a slight nod.

Kagome started to say something but stopped, making a small frown. She could sense something, it felt familiar to her. She scanned over the room then smiled when her eyes landed on Inuyasha. "You have more of the jewel shards, don't you?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha nodded, his head down slightly "It's finished" he pulled the complete jewel from a pocket in his sleeves.

"And look at this" Miroku said and held his right arm out "My wind tunnel is gone."

Kagome looked at Miroku's hand and smiled "That's great."

"It went away after you killed Naraku" Miroku said.

Kagome looked at Sango "What about Kohaku?

Sango's smile faded "He's dead; when the jewel shard came out of his back… he died."

"I'm sorry Sango" Kagome said "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright" Sango gave a small smile "He's with Mother and Father, he doesn't have to remember all the things he was forced to do."

Kagome smiled and hugged both Sango and Miroku then moved over to Inuyasha. The two stood in silence. Inuyasha kept his head down while Kagome tried to think of something to say. She knew that he was probably upset about her being with Sesshoumaru. But now that he knows that she's pregnant, he must feel even worse. She stood where she was, trying to think of anything to say but it wasn't working.

"Kagome" Inuyasha finally said "I…" he was quickly cut off by Kagome throwing her arms around him in a hug. Surprised he brought his arms to wrap around her as well.

"I missed you" Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled "I missed you too."

Kagome smiled and pulled back "You completed the jewel?"

"Hai" Inuyasha held the jewel out.

Smiling Kagome picked up the jewel "It's finally done."

"It took longer without you" Sango said

"What are you going to do with it?" Kagome asked.

"We're going to have some one make a wish on it" Miroku said "Once the wish is made the jewel will disappear."

Kagome went to hand the jewel back to Inuyasha but he stopped her "No, we want you to have it."

"But, what about your wish Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a confused look playing on her face.

"I don't need it" Inuyasha said "Besides you're supposed to be the protector of the jewel."

"Thank you" Kagome smiled. She looked down at the small jewel in her hand. What wish would she make? He already had everything she wanted. Thinking she looked around the room until her eyes landed on Rin who was walking over to Sota. A small smile forming on her lips she looked at the jewel. She knew what she was going to wish for.

"A wish for my family" Kagome said quietly then closed her eyes.

Everyone remained quiet and watched Kagome. They were all unsure of what she was going to wish for. Rin stood next to Sesshoumaru and held onto his pants leg, watching Kagome. She didn't know what her mommy was doing but she watched like everyone else.

Kagome held the jewel in both hands and moved it close to her heart. _'Shikon No Toma, Jewel of Four Souls. Rin and Sota are only humans, they're my family and I want to be able to take care of them. Please, this is a whish for my family' _slowly she opened her eyes to look at the kids.

Rin and Sota stood where they were, still the same as they were before, Kagome frowned slightly and looked at the jewel. Didn't it work? They look the same, why didn't it work? She sighed and sat on the floor on her knees. Maybe the jewel couldn't do it. Rin let go of Sesshoumaru's pants and began walking towards Kagome before he could. Half way to Kagome the small child stopped and looked at her hands. Something felt different.

"Mommy, I feel funny" Rin said.

"What?" Kagome looked up at Rin.

"I do too" Sota said "Kinda tingly" Sota rubbed his arms.

Before anything else could be said both children were surrounded by a faint, pink glow. Looking down at the jewel in her hand Kagome could see the jewel glowing as well. Kagome smiled, it was granting her wish. When the glow faded both kids sat on the floor, looking tired.

"They've changed" Sango said in surprise.

"My wish" Kagome said "Family should stay together so I made a wish for my family."

Rin looked at her hands again "Mommy, I have claws."

Kagome smiled and moved over to Rin "Hai, you have claws" she moved Rin to look at her "And you have beautiful golden eyes like your father, your hair is longer too" she took Rin's hands in hers "Beautiful and what's this?" Two magenta stripes wrapped around Rin's wrists "Just like Sesshoumaru."

Rin gave a large smile and ran too Sesshoumaru "I look like you daddy!"

"Hai, Rin" Sesshoumaru said "You're a demon like me."

"What about me?" Sota asked rubbing his arm, slightly embarrassed.

"Lets see" Kagome smiled "Come here and let me look." Sota walked over to Kagome and stopped in front of her. Kagome looked him over and smiled "Your eyes are blue like mine and you have the same mark I do, right here" she tapped his forehead.

"It looks like a tear drop, just like yours?" Sota asked.

"Yep" Kagome answered "And you also have a white stripe in your hair."

"Where?" Sota smiled.

"Right here" she moved the strand so he could see.

Sota smiled "So, I'm a demon like you then, right?" Sota had a hopeful look in his eyes.

Kagome laughed lightly and pulled Sota in a hug "Yes, you and Rin are both Inu youkai like me and Sesshoumaru."

Sota returned the hug, a large smile on his face. The others stood in the back ground smiling as they watched the scene play out in front of them. Even Inuyasha smiled over it. Kagome opened her hand to look at the jewel. The lifeless jewel laid in her hand like a normal piece of jewelry. She slipped it in her kimono and stood "Well, I think this stands for a celebration, don't you think Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru simply nodded then watched as Kagome took Sango's hand and ran off. He looked down as Sota looked up at him just as confused. Sota shrugged and smiled, showing off his newly formed fangs.

**I hop you liked this chapter. Please R&R**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 50: _

_Mood Swings_

--------- 6 months later ------

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall rubbing his ears. All he did was walk in on her and she just about screamed his ears off, not to mention a few well aimed objects at his head. He sighed and rubbed the side of his forehead, he was sure that there was a red mark there. He just couldn't seem to do anything right. All he had to do is say one word and she would bust out in tears, he didn't even have to do anything and she would still start crying. She even blamed him once for making her pregnant. As he turned down the hall he stopped to see Dante walking down the hall carrying a crying Itaru.

Dante stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru, noticing the mark on his head "What did you say to her this time?" he smirked

"I didn't say anything" Sesshoumaru said

"Then what did you do?" Dante asked shifting Itaru as he began to calm down.

"I walked into our room" the demon Lord grumbled.

"What was she doing?" Dante continued to question.

"She was changing" Sesshoumaru moved his hand up to touch the mark on his head.

Dante couldn't help but laugh "And she hit you with something too it seems."

"A brush" Sesshoumaru said.

"Well" Dante laughed "I know how you feel. The crying, the screaming, the unusual food cravings, objects flying across the room" he reached up and rubbed the back of his head "I think I still have the scar where the vase hit me."

Sesshoumaru merely stood and watched Dante. He was too busy talking to notice anything.

"And anything you say can make them cry at any moment" Dante continued "Mood swings are the worst. I'll tell you…" he stopped for a moment and looked at Sesshoumaru "She's standing right behind me, isn't she?"

Sesshoumaru simply gave a slight nod of his head.

Dante turned around and smiled nervously at Erika who was standing behind him with her arms crossed in front of her, tapping her foot. She glared at him, waiting for him to say something and it had better be good.

Letting out a nervous laugh Dante began to slowly back up, shifting Itaru in his arms "I'm going to go now, before I get hit with another vase" quickly he turned around and took off around the corner.

"He'll be sleeping on the floor tonight" Erika said as she moved closer to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded "I might be as well."

Erika laughed softly "Go talk to her, she won't be mad for long."

"She might throw something at me again" Sesshoumaru said.

"I would talk to her but it would mean a lot more to her if you did it yourself" Erika smiled "Remember, she's carrying around your son and it's not the most thrilling thing in the world, trust me, I know."

Sesshoumaru nodded "I'll go talk to her."

"Good" Erika smiled.

Erika gave a small bow and Sesshoumaru nodded then headed down the hall. Hopefully he'll make it out of there alive.

When Sesshoumaru arrived at his room rather then walking in like he normally would he knocked on the door. Hearing no answer he frowned and knocked again. Again there was no answer. Quietly he cracked the door open.

"Kagome?" he asked.

Getting no answer her opened the door the rest of the way and walked in. He looked around the room and spotted Kagome out on the balcony, resting against the railing with one hand lightly resting on her swollen stomach. His eyes softened as he watched her stand contently on the balcony, looking out at the scenery, a light breeze blowing through her hair. Quietly he walked over to the door of the balcony and leaned against the frame. Kagome gave a small yawn then looked down at her stomach. Lazily she traced light circles over her swollen bulge. Sesshoumaru straightened up and moved over to Kagome, gently wrapping his arms around her. Kagome jumped slightly and turned to look at him.

"Sesshou" She smiled then leaned against him.

Resting his head on her shoulder he nuzzled her neck "Gomen" he whispered in her ear "For walking in on you earlier."

Kagome smiled "Sorry about hitting your head" she turned around in his arms and reached up, lightly touching the read mark on his head.

"It's alright" Sesshoumaru said and kissed her forehead.

"I just had to get out of the kimono" Kagome said "I'm more comfortable in a robe."

Sesshoumaru nodded "Understandable" he placed a gentle hand on her stomach "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm tired, like usual" Kagome smiled, placing her hands over his.

Sesshoumaru started to say something but stopped when and gave Kagome a concerned look when she flinched slightly and gave a look of discomfort.

"The baby's kicking again" Kagome said "Here, feel" she moved his hand to the right slightly "Now just wait."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let out a small smile when he felt the baby kick. "He's active today" he said when he felt another kick.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Kagome smiled "Maybe it's a girl."

"It does not matter if it's a boy or a girl, it's our child and that's all that matters" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome smiled "But your hoping for a boy."

Sesshoumaru smirked "Perhaps."

"We'll find out soon you know" Kagome said.

"Hai" Sesshoumaru said "And you should be resting."

"Kagome smiled "You take such good care of me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sesshoumaru asked then smirked "I would prefer my mate to be healthy when she delivers our pup."

"Alright" Kagome said "I'll go lay down" she gave him a light kiss then walked back into the room and over to the bed.

Sesshoumaru followed behind her then propped up a few pillows and helped her sit. Kagome smiled as she laid back and Sesshoumaru moved a pillow under her legs to prop her feet up. He picked up a blanket at the foot of the bed then draped it over Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes only to open them again when there was a rapid knock on the door.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the door "Enter."

The door quickly opened as Rin ran in "Daddy, Sota's being mean to me!" she ran behind Sesshoumaru.

"I was not!" Sota ran into the room.

"Was too!" Rin said.

"Was not!" Sota disagreed.

"Was too, you threw grass at me!" Rin pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Because your tripped me!" Sota called back.

"Only because you killed my flower!" Rin threw back.

Kagome rubbed the side of her head "Please, not right now…" the groaned.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome then the kids. For the past few weeks Kagome was unable to stand the two children arguing. She would try to help but always ended up crying, and then Rin would start crying. It never ended well. He bent down and picked up Rin then walked over to Sota and picked him up as well. The two instantly quieted as Sesshoumaru walked out of the room, giving Kagome the peace and quiet that she needed. Yet again, he will have to settle another argument.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Kagome frowned and snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru when a knock sounded on the door. Sesshoumaru shifted, moving an arm around Kagome content with ignoring the intruding noise. The knock came again, this time louder.

"Make it go away" Kagome groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, trying to block out the noise.

Sesshoumaru yawned and sat up, who ever it was had a death wish and he was going to full fill it now. He walked over to the door in only his pants and opened the door only to end up looking down at Rin "It's early Rin" He said "Kagome is trying to rest."

"But her friends are here to see her and they have a surprise" Rin smiled.

"They're here?" Kagome asked as she slowly sat up in bed, having some trouble.

"Alright Rin" Sesshoumaru said "We'll be there in a moment."

"Ok" Rin giggled then ran off.

Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked over to the bed "Your friends are here."

Kagome smiled "Help me stand up" she moved the covers off her and slid to the edge of the bed.

Sesshoumaru nodded and helped her stand, raising an eyebrow when she gave an annoyed sigh.

"I wish the pup would hurry up and come out already" she sighed.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but chuckle "Soon, Very soon."

"Yes" Kagome smiled "Then we will see if we get the boy that you want."

"Hai, now we should get ready" Sesshoumaru said and walked over to the closet.

Picking out a kimono for Kagome and clothes for him he walked back over to the bed. Kagome smiled when he handed her the kimono. It was a simple light weight kimono that did not require an obi, just a simple sash. This was good, now she wouldn't have to be uncomfortable all day.

Soon the two were dressed and made their way down the hall. When they walked into the main room they were greeted with smiles. Kagome smiled and hugged each one of her friends who returned her hug. Sesshoumaru moved to stand next to Kagome and nodded to the group. Rin and Sota stopped talking to Sango and moved over to Kagome as well.

"Wow Kagome, your getting big" Sango smiled "How much longer?"

"Soon" Kagome smiled "I'll be glad when I can actually sit and stand on my own."

Rin giggled and looked at Kagome's stomach "The baby kicks a lot, mommy doesn't like it."

Kagome laughed along with the group then looked at Miroku when she stepped forward. "Kagome" Miroku said "We have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Kagome's smile widened "What is it?"

"This" Inuyasha said and stepped aside.

Kagome gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Standing there, were Inuyasha once stood was a little kitsune child. "Shippo…" she said quietly.

Shippo smiled and ran into Kagome's waiting arms "Kagome!"

Kagome hugged the child tightly "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Shippo smiled "Mina thought I should come see you."

"That was a good idea, let's all go out to the garden to catch up on things" Kagome said.

The others nodded in agreement and followed Kagome. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru however, stayed behind. The two brothers took their time as they made their way to the garden.

"How has she been?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is fine" Sesshoumaru answered "She has been wanting to see you and your friends for a while now."

Inuyasha gave a small nod "We wanted to help Keade in her village before we did anything else and it's not like you would let her come see us in her condition anyway."

"No" Sesshoumaru said "I wouldn't have, the stress of traveling would not do well for the pup or her."

"Yeah" Inuyasha stopped to look at Sesshoumaru "You'll take good care of her, right?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha to see concern and sadness in his eyes "Of course I will" his look hardened "Do you not trust that I will take care of her?"

"I just worry" Inuyasha said "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"But it did" Sesshoumaru said "And I assure you, I will take care of Kagome and any pup we have."

"Alright" Inuyasha nodded "We should get to the garden now before they start to wonder."

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod and walked to the garden with Inuyasha. There was a lot of catching up that Kagome wanted to do.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 51:_

_Daddy_

Sesshoumaru stood outside his bedroom door. He looked down at Rin and Sota, sitting on the floor, the two children looking worried. Sota looked up at him and gave a worried smile. Sesshoumaru knelt down beside the child and placed a light hand on his shoulder giving him the comfort that he needed. Occasionally he could hear Kagome cry out in pain but he had to resist the urge to rush to her side. The pup was coming. Minutes passed and Sesshoumaru settled for sitting on the floor with the children. Maids rushed in and out of the room carrying rags and bowls of water. Each time the door opened the scent of sweat and blood flooded his nose. He hand no idea what was going on in that room and he hated not knowing.

What seemed like hours passed by until the door slowly opened. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked up at the maid who smiled at him with soft eyes. He looked down at Rin who was sleeping in his lap then moved the child to lay next to Sota and stood.

The maid smiled again and bowed "Come My Lord, meet your pup."

She walked into the room, Sesshoumaru following behind her. As soon as he entered the room the scent of sweat and blood became stronger. A faint cry reaches his ears and he looked towards the bed to see Kagome holding a small bundle of blankets in her arms. The other maids in the room all bowed then filed out of the room to give the two some privacy. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and sat next to Kagome. He ran his fingers through her sweat filled hair and kissed her sweaty forehead.

Kagome smiled "I want you to meet you son" she shifted the bundle of blankets to reveal a small sleeping child.

Sesshoumaru looked at the child to see a crescent moon adorn his forehead with a tear drop in the center. Rather than having two stripes on his cheeks like his father, the child only had one. Carefully Sesshoumaru reached out and gently touched the child's arm. Again, the child had a single strip on both of his wrists. When Sesshoumaru touched the child's arm he opened his eyes to reveal beautiful blue eyes like his mothers. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it and let out a smile when the child looked straight at him.

"Say hi to your daddy" Kagome said quietly and smiled at Sesshoumaru "What are you going to name your son?"

Sesshoumaru leaned over and took the small child in his arms "Aiden."

"Aiden" Kagome said repeating Sesshoumaru's words "I like that name" she laughed lightly "We'll call him Aiden."

"I will bring in Sota and Rin" Sesshoumaru said as he handed the new born to his mother.

"Alright" Kagome smiled.

Sesshoumaru stood and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Rin and Sota already waiting to come in. Looking at the two he knelt down "You may come in but you need to be quiet."

"We'll be quiet" Rin whispered.

"Alright" Sesshoumaru nodded.

The kids smiled and walked into the room. Rin carefully crawled up on the bed and sat next to Kagome. Kagome smiled at Rin then at Sota who was standing next to her. Sota smiled as he watched the new born.

"You're and uncle now Sota" Kagome whispered. Sota's smile became bigger, he was an uncle now. "And Rin" Kagome looked at the little girl "You're and older sister now, Aiden is your little brother."

Rin smiled "I always wanted to be an older sister" she giggled "And now I am."

Kagome laughed mixed with a yawn "Hai, now you are."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome, hearing her yawn. She was too tired to stay up talking to the kids. He walked over to the bed and put a hand on each of the children's shoulder. "Let Kagome get some rest." The kids gave a small whine of protest but nodded, it was no use arguing with Sesshoumaru. "Could you tell a maid that we need a crib and blankets for the baby?" he looked at the two.

"Ok" Rin smiled then took Sota's hand, running out of the room.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who smiled up at him, Aiden shifting in her arms. "I'll take him so you can rest."

Kagome carefully handed him the child "Be careful with his head."

"I will" Sesshoumaru held the child in his arms. He was amazed at how small the baby was, so fragile. He was afraid to hold him too tight in fear of hurting him. Quietly he moved over to a chair and sat down. Aiden looked at him and yawned sleepily. Sesshoumaru smiled when he saw small fangs in the child's mouth. Still, he was trying to take it all in, he was a father, he had a child. A smile slowly pulled at the corner of his lips, he wanted another.

Kagome rolled over to lay on her side and watched Sesshoumaru as he held the baby. She smiled as he became lost, looking at the child. He looked perfect sitting there, holding his child, their child. Still smiling she closed her eyes; she had a real family again. Slowly she fell asleep as Sesshoumaru sat in the chair, quietly holding Aiden.

/\\\\\\\\ (5 years later) /\\\\\\\\\\\

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall, an annoyed expression on his face. The maids and servants quickly moved out of the way and bowed. Yet again their Lord was angry and they all knew why. The boy was back again for the second time that week. When was he going to learn? Growling to himself Sesshoumaru walked into his room and flopped down on the bed. Peace a quiet, that's all he wanted. Not even two minutes after he laid down he heard giggling. Opening his eyes when he heard the giggling again he sat up. At least someone was having fun, well; he could name a few who were having fun other than him. That boy was one of them.

As the giggling continued Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to his private bathing chamber. He quietly opened the door and looked in. Kagome sat in the spring playing with Aiden, the two splashing water at each other. Aiden laughed then went under the water only to come back up beside Kagome.

"Alright Aiden" Kagome laughed "Wash your hair."

"Do I have too?" Aiden made a pouty face.

"Yes" Kagome smiled and ran her fingers through the child's tangled hair, the various black steaks shining through his silver hair.

"Alright" the child sighed.

Kagome smiled, shaking her head and washed her own hair as Aiden washed his. Sesshoumaru walked in a little further and leaned against the wall.

"Someone's in a grouchy mood" Kagome giggled without even looking back at Sesshoumaru. She was always able to tell where he was without even seeing him.

Aiden looked at Kagome confused then smiled when he saw Sesshoumaru. "Daddy!" he quickly washed all the soap out of his hair and climbed out of the water "Mommy made me take a bath!"

"For good reason too" Kagome climbed out of the bath as well, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her.

"I would imagine" Sesshoumaru said, moving over to the towel rack and handing it to Aiden,

"He decided to make mud then play in it" Kagome said.

Aiden wrapped the towel around him then held his arms up at Sesshoumaru.

"He did that yesterday too" Sesshoumaru bent down and picked the child up.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and gave him a light kiss "I think he gets it from you."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome "I doubt it."

"Alright mister grumpy, what happened this time?" Kagome walked into their room and over to the closet.

"He's back again" Sesshoumaru said in a small growl causing Aiden to laugh.

Kagome laughed "Rin is sixteen now Sesshoumaru and he's a nice guy, relax a little."

"I don't like him" Sesshoumaru set Aiden on the bed.

Kagome laughed as she slipped her kimono on "You don't like him because he likes Rin and Rin happens to like him too." She looked at him "She's not the little girl you knew anymore Sesshoumaru, she's growing up faster then you want her too."

"The wolf is no good, I'm telling you" Sesshoumaru said.

"Aiden" Kagome said "Go to your room and get dressed."

"Then can I go play?" Aiden asked.

"Yes, but no mud this time" Kagome said.

"Alright!" Aiden yelled as he ran out of the room.

Kagome sat down on the bed and looked over at Sesshoumaru "You're just afraid to loose your little girl, everyone grows up Sesshoumaru and believe it or not Rin is not the carefree little girl she used to be. She's sixteen and found a great guy" she stood and walked over to Sesshoumaru, placing a hand on his chest "Now, he is staying over for dinner and you better behave" shifting slightly she lifted a hand up to his ear and gently traced the edge up to the tip "Or else you won't get a chance to have another kid ever, _ever_ again, understand?

"You wouldn't?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome.

"Try me" Kagome leaned up and gave him a quick kiss then headed out of the room.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome leave the room then followed. She wouldn't do that, would she? Then again he wouldn't want to try it; she's been known to keep her promises. Well, he would just have to behave like Kagome said, no matter how much he didn't want to.

**All done I hope you liked the chapter **


	52. Chapter 52

_**Trust in a Youkai**_

_Chapter 52:_

_Living On_

Rin laughed as she ran behind a tree and leaned against it, breathing heavily. She slowed her breathing slightly to see if she could hear anything. Hearing a twig snap behind her she held her breath. Slowly she peeked around the tree but saw nothing only to end up screaming when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She quickly turned around to look up at a man with bright blue eyes with long black hair pulled back into a loose braid hanging down his back. He smirked, showing off a fang.

"Hideki, don't scare me like that" Rin breathed.

"Tag, you're it" he smirked.

"I thought we were playing hide and seek" Rin smiled.

"Was it?" Hideki moved to tickle her sides.

Rin held back a laugh "Yeah."

Hideki raised an eye brow and moved his fingers along her sides quicker "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Rin squirmed in his arms.

Hideki's tickling continued until Rin dropped to the floor from laughing so hard. Rin laid on the ground catching her breath as Hideki sat next to her. The two looked at each other for a moment before Hideki moved to lean over Rin. They stared at each other, lost in their eyes. Slowly, Hideki leaned down to capture Rin's lips in a kiss but was stopped by a soft finger gently placed against his own lip. Hideki looked at Rin and she smiled.

"Dad would get mad" Rin said.

"But he's not around" Hideki smirked.

"No" Rin's smile grew "He's not" she moved her finger away and met him the rest of the way though it quickly came to an end when they were interrupted.

"Ewww" Aiden said his face all scrunched up.

Rin and Hideki looked over at Aiden with wide eyes. Aiden stood beside them still making a face. They were caught.

"I'm telling dad you were kissing!" the boy yelled and ran towards the castle.

"Aiden, No!" Rin yelled.

The two scrambled to their feet and ran after Aiden. Aiden screamed as Rin tackled him to the floor. Rin pinned Aiden and strattled his waist.

"Daddy!" Aiden yelled.

Rin quickly clamped a hand over Aiden's mouth "Quiet you little worm."

Aiden laughed and struggled against her. He stilled a few moments later and Rin jumped off him, wiping her hand on her kimono.

"That's gross Aiden" Rin said "You licked my hand."

"And what reason did he have to lick your hand?" a voice questioned.

Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru and smiled innocently "Hi daddy."

Sesshoumaru looked at Hideki then over at Rin "I thought you were supposed to play nice with your brother."

"I was" Rin smiled "Hideki's going to stay over for dinner alright?"

Sesshoumaru started to say something but stopped when Kagome walked over to the group "It's nice to see you again Hideki" she smiled.

"Lady Kagome" Hideki smiled "It's great to see you as well" he looked at Sesshoumaru and extended his hand to him "Lord Sesshoumaru."

With a nudge from Kagome Sesshoumaru nodded and shook the boy's hand.

"So Hideki" Kagome said "How's Koga?"

"Koga? Oh, he's fine, Ayame's pregnant now" Hideki said.

"That's great" Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru let out a small growl and Kagome rolled her eyes "Why don't you two take Aiden and go clean up for dinner."

"Alright mom" Rin said then took Aiden's hand and walked into the castle.

Hideki bowed to Sesshoumaru and Kagome then ran after Rin to catch up. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and slapped his arm.

"What was that for?" Sesshoumaru asked as he rubbed his arm.

"He's trying so hard to impress you and you had to be so rude to him" Kagome said a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I was not being rude" Sesshoumaru said.

"You were too" Kagome raised her voice "You didn't even want to shake his hand" she narrowed her eyes "I knew it, you don't like him because she's Koga's cousin, I can't believe you" she shook her head and walked into the castle.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome walk away. Great, now he was in trouble. He has a perfectly good reason to dislike Koga and that goes for anyone in his tribe of wolves. Giving a sigh he walked into the castle. He was just going to have to get along with Hideki. It looked like he was going to be sticking around for a while, a long while.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sun was setting and a gentle breeze blew through the trees. Car horns sounded in the background signaling that it was time to head home from work. A small group surrounded a gravestone in Tokyo's largest cemetery. Slowly, a woman knelt down and placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave. Wiping away a tear she stood back up. A man standing behind her with long blonde hair and blue eyes placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled placing her hand over his.

"You would have loved your grandmother Aiden" the woman said.

"If she was anything like you, I would have" Aiden said looking at Kagome no longer looking demon but as she did when she was human from a concealing spell.

"Sere was a great mother" Kagome said "I wish you could have met her, you too Sesshoumaru" she looked over to the man next to her with long blonde hair and green eyes who looked down at her.

"I would have liked that" Sesshoumaru said.

Feeling something pull her hand Kagome looked down and smiled. A little girl with golden eyes and short black hair looked up at Kagome. A crescent moon with a tear drop in the center was fading back onto her forehead along with a single stripe on her right cheek, she held up her arms, a necklace hanging in one hand.

Kagome smiled and knelt down "Nami honey, you need to keep the necklace on."

"But it's uncomfortable" the little girl said stumbling over the last word.

"I know, but just until we get home, remember what I said?" Kagome said as she took the necklace and slipped it back on the child.

"Yeah… people don't… know about us" Nami said.

"Right" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome!" a voice behind them called.

Kagome and the others turned to see Sota walk up the cemetery steps. Kagome stood, taking Nami in her arms. Sota walked over to Kagome then looked over at the grave stone for a moment.

He looked at Kagome and smiled "Come on, Rin and Hideki are waiting."

"Alright" Kagome said then looked over at Aiden and Sesshoumaru "Time to go."

Smiling at Nami she began walking toward the stairs with Sota. Sesshoumaru placed a hand on Aiden's shoulder and the two followed Kagome. They couldn't be late for Rin and Hideki's anniversary.

END

**Well, that's it. I hoped you liked the story It was great getting all your reviews, they are what kept me writing. I plan to have another story up and going soon, I just need to get around to typing it and finish writing it. Anyway, you guys were great and I hoped you really liked my story. **

**Nagi2**

**At the moment I am working on a sequel to this story. If you would like to read it, send me a review and I'll start putting a little more effort into typing it up and start posting it.**


End file.
